Hermoso Salvaje
by towersita
Summary: Después de perderse en los bosques en un viaje para acampar, Bella encuentra a un hombre que está viviendo una vida diferente. ¿Pueden engranar dos mundos tan diferentes cuando la comunicación es casi imposible. Traducido del original de readingmama
1. Capitulo 1

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Continuidad: Todos humanos, universo alterno

**Clasificación M**. Por escenas explicitas en algunos capítulos

**Sinopsis**: Después de perderse en los bosques en un viaje para acampar, Bella encuentra a un hombre que está viviendo una vida diferente. ¿Pueden engranar dos mundos tan diferentes cuando la comunicación es casi imposible?

_**Si estás leyendo este capítulo online quiere decir que ya termine la traducción de los 29 capítulos de esta historia**__. __**Y estaré subiendo dos capítulos por semana. (A menos que me arroye un tren, o algo).**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Arrojando las últimas cosas en su bolsa de gimnasio, la pequeña castaña lanzo su bolsa hacia la puerta y se dirigió al almacén por una cosa más. Buscando más allá de las cajas de navidad y el escalofriante esqueleto para Halloween, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Agarró el saco de dormir justo cuando el timbre sonó

—Ya voy— grito mientras subía por las escaleras para abrir la puerta. En el otro lado estaba el hombre de sus sueños; su primer amor, Ben Cheney.

—Hey, Bella, — él dijo a su sonriente rostro antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios. Ben deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura y la apretó a él. Empujó su lengua en su boca y Bella dejó salir un pequeño chillido cuando él acompañó este movimiento con un apretón en su trasero.

—Ben— le reprendió mientras se apartaba. —Tengo vecinos.

—Lo siento, nena, sabes que me vuelves loco, — sus palabras la conmovieron, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bella levantó su bolsa del suelo antes de que Ben la tomara y la condujera hacia el auto. Bella y Ben habían estado esperando esto por razones completamente diferentes. Bella no había acampado desde que era una niña pequeña. Su padre podría solía llevarla cuenda era pequeña cada verano que lo visitaba.

Ella era el producto de padres divorciados, y eso significaba pasar el año escolar con su madre, Renee, y los veranos con su padre, Charlie. Cuando Bella cumplió quince años, ya no quiso pasar los veranos lejos de sus amigos, así que le dijo a su padre que no iría a visitarlo. Él había ocultado su tristeza bien, pero Bella lo lamentó casi inmediatamente, ya que solo dos semanas después Charlie falleció de un ataque cardiaco.

Renee nunca acampó así que habían pasado seis años que no dormía en una tienda. Los recuerdos eran agridulces pero pensó que mejor manera de crear nuevos que acampando con el chico que amaba.

Ben solo quería tener sexo.

Él había estado saliendo con Bella por más de nueve meses y aun no podía creer que apenas había llegado a tercera base. Pensó que si podía estar a solas con ella por un par de días, ella vería que eso era algo natural y bla, bla, bla… Ben necesitaba tener sexo

Bella arrojó su saco para dormir en la cajuela y saltó al asiento del pasajero.

—Hice una mezcla para el camino— dijo con orgullo sosteniendo su iPod.

—Suena bien, nena, — Ben contesto, encogiéndose por dentro al tener que escuchar dos horas de bandas quejumbrosas para chicas.

Bella se había asegurado de tener una justa mezcla de música. Ella y Ben no siempre estaban de acuerdo en ese departamento así que había creado una mezcla que alternaba canciones que les duraría durante el viaje. Cuando Ben escuchó que su canción favorita era la primera, la miró y le sonrió, tomando su mano.

—Te amo, nena.

Bella le sonrió al chico manejando. Él no era lo que uno llamaría guapo, pero era agradable a la vista. Su cabello negro recién cortado, y aunque Bella pensaba que estaba demasiado corto, iba a crecer lo suficientemente rápido que realmente ni se preocupaba. Se quitó los zapatos y colocó sus pies en el tablero, cerrando sus ojos mientras comenzaba su viaje hacia el bosque.

—Nena, estamos aquí— La voz suave de Ben la llamó mientras la sacudía gentilmente.

Bella miró hacia afuera y se sorprendió de la belleza frente a ella. Los árboles se veían frondosos y grandes y las montañas estaban a lo lejos. Saltó del auto y estiró sus piernas antes de ver todas las grandes raíces que cubrían el suelo.

—¿Ben? ¿Dónde pondremos la tienda?

—Tendremos que caminar un poco— Ante la desesperación que cruzó por el rostro de Bella, Ben continuó –No te preocupes, solo son quince minutos y esta plano.

Bella le lanzó una mirada que le decía que mejor no estuviera mintiendo. Él se rió en respuesta y sacó los morrales de la cajuela. Bella tomo su bolso de gimnasio y deslizó sus brazos por las correas como si fuera mochila. Le apretaba en los hombros y en los brazos un poco, pero sería manejable durante una corta caminata. Abrazando su saco de dormir, Bella siguió a Ben dentro del bosque.

Fiel a su palabra, Bella y Ben llegaron en aproximadamente quince minutos al sitio. Era una pequeña zona de césped rodeada por tres lados por espesas arboledas y en un lado por un lago de agua cristalina. Bella sonrió ampliamente, no podía imaginar un lugar más hermoso que en el que estaba ahora.

Ben la vio disfrutar su entorno por un rato antes de agarrar la tienda y empezar a sacar los postes para montarla. Bella prestamente fue a ayudarle, pero le prometió a un pequeño lugar cerca del agua que regresaría más tarde con un libro.

Resulta que Bella era mejor campista que Ben. Mientras él batallaba con la tienda, Bella llegó y la levantó. Ella recordó a su padre enseñándole a encontrar astillas para empezar un fuego, y con los cerillos de Ben, habían empezado un fuego antes del anochecer.

Bella buscó en la hielera de comida que Ben había vuelto a recoger mientras ella hacia la cama en la tienda. Ella sacó los filetes y los sazonó antes de ponerlos en un sartén sobre el fuego. Ben agarró una cerveza y le dio a Bella una cooler_ (1)_ mientras ella preparaba la cena.

—Estoy muy contenta de haber venido— Bella dijo, sonriéndole a Ben. —El trabajo me ha estado matando últimamente y… no sé, es solo que no pienso que el trabajo de oficina es mi pasión.

—¿Cuál es tu pasión?— Él preguntó.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Ella no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer con el resto de su vida. Miró a sus alrededores y brevemente pensó si podría vivir en los bosques como una ermitaña, ese podría ser su vocación.

Se comieron una cena de bistecs medio dorados y papitas fritas mientras hablaban del trabajo de Ben, Él era tres años mayor que Bella y era vendedor de seguros. Él amaba su trabajo y era muy animado cuando hablaba de eso, pero ni eso hacia el tema interesante.

Después de tres bostezos, Ben capto el mensaje y sugirió que se retiraran. Bella asintió y guardó la comida mientras Ben se encargaba de los platos.

Bella abrió la tienda y se metió, agarrando sus piyamas de arriba de su bolsa. Se desnudó y se puso unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta sin mangan y un suéter que le quedaba grande arriba de eso. Bella no quería pasar frio así que empaco lo práctico.

Para cuando Ben había entrado en la tienda, Bella ya estaba tapada hasta la barbilla con la cobija. Bella había tomados sus dos sacos de dormir y los había cerrado juntos, dándoles una cobija más grandes para acurrucarse. Ben se desnudó hasta quedar en bóxer y se metió.

—¿No te vas a poner algo encima? Te vas a congelar

Ben le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción —voy a estar bien

Ben se acomodó a un lado de ella y Bella pudo sentir el calor abandonando su cuerpo rápidamente. Él se le acerco y de repente ella pudo sentir sus caderas fuertemente presionadas contra su espalda. Y él parecía _contento_ de estar ahí.

Bella sintió sus labios deslizarse a través de su cuello y le hacía cosquillas, así que dejó salir una risilla. Su mano se posó sobre su cadera y se deslizó bajo la sudadera hasta que tocó la piel desnuda entre los pantalones y la camiseta.

Bella saltó. –Mierda, Ben. Tus manos están heladas.

—Anda nena, ayúdame a calendarlas. — Metió las manos en sus pantalones y Bella dejó salir un gemido quejumbroso.

—Ben, vamos. Estoy cansada

Ben detuvo su mano pero no la removió hasta que hubo respirado dramática y profundamente. Él movió sus caderas hacia atrás pero mantuvo su torso unido a ella.

—Buenas noches, Bella— susurró.

Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él; los cuales descansaban sobre su estómago por fuera de su sudadera. Le respondió con un silencioso —Buenas noches— y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Bella despertó con el sonido del crujir de la tienda y Ben entrando. Ella miro hacia arriba y le sonrió y él le dio una rápida sonrisa. Ella lo vio con cierta fascinación mientras se cambiaba. Él sacó el mismo par de pantalones que había usado el día anterior, y ella notó la manera en la que los músculos de sus piernas se movían. Ella había leído suficientes novelas deromance (2) para saber que debería sentir algo al ver a su novio casi desnudo, pero Bella hace mucho había aceptado que ella no era una mujer lujuriosa. Ella amaba al hombre en frente de ella y eso era suficiente.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste?— Ben preguntó cuando la vio mirándolo. Él tomo unos cuantos segundos extra para bajarse la camiseta hasta el abdomen. Ben era delgado, y no estaba muy bien definido, pero los hombres no parecían notar sus defectos. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

—Mi montañés— Bella se rio entre dientes mientras se sentaba. Aunque Ben ya la había visto desnuda antes, ella no estaba cómoda estando desnuda enfrente de él en este escenario. Ella agarró sus shorts y una muda de ropa interior limpia antes de llevarlos bajo la manta y realizar la difícil tarea de cambiarse estando sentada.

Ben sacudió su cabeza pero le dejo sola en la tienda. Él sabía que tendría un trabajo difícil en este viaje, pero tenía el día perfecto planeado y al final de este, Bella finalmente seria suya de la mejor manera. La amaba, pero también era un muchacho de veintitrés años y a esa edad amor significa sexo.

Ben había sacado algunos panecillos y jugo de naranja de la hielera para cuando Bella se vistió. Llego a un lado de él y se inclinó y lo beso dulcemente. Después de un rápido desayuno, Ben empezó su plan de seducción.

—Tengo una sorpresa— Él empezó y Bella entrecerró los ojos. Por lo usual a ella no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero como sabía que solo los involucraría a ellos dos, lo dejo pasar. —Nos vamos de pesca.

Bella hizo un pequeño ruido de felicidad mientras brincaba a los brazos de Ben. Pescar era otra actividad que había hecho mucho cuando se quedaba con su padre, y ella la extrañaba.

Ben envolvió a Bella con sus brazos y sonrió al sentir sus pechos presionando contra su pecho. Cuando lo soltó él fue a buscar las cañas de pescar que había ido a recoger temprano esa mañana.

Los dos se dirigieron a la orilla del lago, hasta que encontraron un sitio con césped donde sentarse y lanzaron sus líneas. Bella le puso la carnada a su gancho como una profesional, pero Ben se quedó batallando. Después de varios intentos, Bella fue a ayudar, pero él se lo arrebató.

—Ya lo tengo

—Está bien— Bella dijo antes de dirigirse a su carrete y permitir que la línea se alejara en el agua.

Bella se sentó por un mar de minutos disfrutando la sensación del suave tirón del agua en la línea, cuando Ben empezó a chillar profanidades.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó, moviendo su cabeza hacia él.

—Joder, me pinche el dedo— respondió, mostrándole su dedo pinchado.

— ¿En serio? Ben, vas a espantar a los peces.

Ben mascullo por lo bajo, así que Bella soltó su caña y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo. Agarró su debo y se lo llevo a los labios y lo besó suavemente.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho— respondió antes de agarrar sus caderas y profundizar el beso.

Bella se movió un poco en su regazo y él agarró su trasero en respuesta. El beso se intensificó hasta tuvo que separarse para respirar. No queriendo detenerse, Ben pego sus labios a su cuello y continuo besando y succionando.

A Bella le gustaba besar a Ben, se sentía agradable, pero para realmente disfrutarlo tenía que concentrarse. Ella tenía que enfocarse en sus labios en su piel, en donde sus manos estaban y…

—¡Ben! —Exclamó

—Si— respondió él pero su cara expreso sorpresa cuando ella se bajó de él.

Bella agarró la caña justo antes de que la arrastraran al agua. Enrolló la línea, en un par de minutos, estaba sosteniendo a una trucha de siete libras. Ben vio al pez retorcerse, y espero que Bella supiera como prepararlo y limpiarlo. Él realmente no esperaba pescar nada, pero Bella se veía tan feliz y linda sosteniendo su trofeo que un pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello.

Bella pasó la siguiente hora limpiando y preparando al pez para que se pudieran comer en la cena. Una vez que terminó, esta hasta los codos cubierta en baba y olía bueno, a pescado.

—Necesito cambiarme— le dijo a Ben, dirigiéndose a la tienda.

—No— Ben gritó, deteniéndola justo a tiempo. –No puedes entrar ahí con esa ropa, nena. La tienda va a apestar.

Ben se ofreció a llevarle a Bella ropa de su bolsa. Se tomó unos momentos para buscar, esperando que ella hubiera llevado algo sexy. Estaba un poco decepcionado al ver sus sujetadores normales de algodón y _boy shorts_ (3)_. _Él agarró otro par de shorts y una camiseta sin mangas y se dirigió al exterior.

Bella se había desnudado y colgado sus ropas en un árbol cercano, aventurándose en el agua fría para limpiarse. Le gustaba la sensación del frio en su piel después de trabajar bajo el sol caliente. Cuando vio a Ben salir con sus ropas, ella se sentía más fresca y un poco atrevida.

—Entra, el agua está bien. — Trató de su voz sonara baja y ronca pero término sonando un poco tonta. A Ben no pareció importarle, él ya se había desnudado en tiempo record y estaba agitándose en la brisa mientras corría hacia el agua.

Bella vio como Ben se sumergió y gritó cuando lo sintió rosar su pierna. Él salió, deslizando su pecho contra el de ella. Sus pezones estaban sensibles por el frio y la sensación la hizo jadear un poco.

Ben se inclinó hacia ella y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Bella nunca había estado desnuda al mismo tiempo que su novio. Siempre parecía más seguro así, era más fácil detenerse de cruzar la última línea. Ella no sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero sabía que era algo.

Las manos de Ben recorrían sus pechos y la espalda de Bella se arqueo, empujando sus caderas contra las de él, Ben dejo salir un pequeño gemido ya que su dureza finalmente está consiguiendo algo de atención.

—Espera— Bella gritó

—¿Qué pasa, nena? Ben preguntó, besando su cuello suavemente y recorriendo sus manos arriba y debajo de sus brazos.

—¿No crees que nos estamos dejando llevar un poco?

—No— respondió simplemente

—Ben— Bella se quejó un poco, saliendo de sus brazos. –No quiero agua del lago en mi cuca (4) —

Bella vio como Ben nadaba hacia la orilla y suspiró. Ella podría notar que él se estaba frustrando con ella; pero tenía que seguir a su corazón, y de momento, su corazón le decía que se detuviera.

Bella valoraba que Ben estaba tratando de disminuir la tensión en la situación siendo extra dulce con ella por el resto del día; y para cuando se habían terminado el pescado de la cena, Bella se sintió mucho mejor.

Por supuesto eso solo duro hasta que estuvieron en la tienda. Tan pronto como Bella se acostó en el colchón de aire, Ben estaba arriba de ella, él la beso con una boca descuidada y sus manos vagaron bruscamente.

— ¿Ben?—Bella chilló.

—Mmmmmm— respondió, claramente no escuchándola.

—Ben ¿Qué se te ha metido?— Ella trató de empujarlo pero él mantuvo su fuerte cuerpo sobre ella.

—Bella, vamos. Nos amamos. ¿Por qué no puedes darme esto?

Ben había justamente respondido su propia pregunta pero no siquiera se dio cuenta. Bella pensaba que el acto no debería ser algo que se diera sino algo que se compartiera, y Ben nunca le hizo sentir eso. Sentir que le debes sexo a alguien no hacía que uno quisiera pagar.

—No, Ben— dijo firmemente mientras lo empujaba.

Ben giro y gimió, se sentía rechazado y humillado y él atacó (5).

—Anda, Bella, no seas frígida.

Ella lo miró y vio la ira en su rosto; y no pudo encontrar rastro del hermoso chico al que amaba. Moviéndose para levantarse, Ben la agarró y trato de jalarla hacia él, tal vez para disculparse, pero era demasiado tarde. Bella se sintió atacada, y ella le dio un rodillazo a Ben en las "joyas familiares" y escapo de la tienda.

Ben estaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella mientras ella trastabillaba por el campamento.

—Nena, lo siento, solo regresa

— ¡Tú, mantente alejado de mí, Benjamín Cheney! Hablo en serio—

Ben dio otro paso hacia Bella, y ella la adrenalina tan elevada giró sobre sus talones y corrió. Se lanzó a través arboles rápida y calladamente, tratando de alejarse de él. Bella corrió hasta que sus piernas se acalambraron y sus pulmones le quemaban.

Cuando se detuvo, trato de escuchar el sonido de Ben persiguiéndola, pero todo lo que podía escuchar era el latido de su corazón y su respiración cansada. Cuando estos se calmaron, se dio cuenta que tenía otro problema. No tenía idea de donde estaba.

Entonces empezó a dudar de sí misma. ¿Por qué había estado tan asustada de Ben? Él solo se había estado herido y molesto, pero ¿realmente creía que la iba a lastimar? Lo dudaba. Miró alrededor y se dirigió al camino por donde vino. Solo que no paso mucho tiempo sin que se diera cuenta que nada parecía familiar.

—Ben— lo llamó tímidamente, esperando que él estuviera cerca.

Ella se esforzó para oír pero los únicos sonidos eran de grillos.

— ¿Ben? —Su voz era más fuerte y fue recompensada por un susurro en los árboles. Camino hacia el sonido, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un gruñido inhumano.

Lo siguiente que supó, ella estaba en su espalda, mirando fijamente un par de ojos salvajes

* * *

**Anotaciones**:

_1: _Cooler_: _O wine cooler, bebida a base de vino y jugo, poco contenido de alcohol.

_2: _Romance novels: Novelas de Romance, las cuales no son parte del movimiento romántico que fue parte de la literatura en el siglo XIX. Si Bella se hubiera referido a alguna novela de este movimiento ella hubiera dicho _Romantic novel_.

_3: _Boy shorts_: _Pantaletas femeninas tipo short

_4: _Cuca: Palabra usada pare la vagina en algún país de centro o sur américa, la escogí porque es chistosa y suena parecido a la palabra usada en el fic original coochie

_5: _Atacó:En este caso fue una respuesta verbal

_Ver, mirar, observar, oír y escuchar:_ Implican diferentes grados de atención tanto en inglés como en español, tratare de usar la palabra correspondiente.

_Ninguna traducción es exacta, sin embargo tratare de ser lo más exacta posible. Considero que la palabra adecuada puede poner la imagen mental correcta. En el fic original la autora usa muchos auxiliares (ya sea en forma de verbos, adverbios o indicadores de dirección) los cuales pueden cambiar drásticamente el significado de las palabras que los rodean. En muy raras ocasiones borrare una palabra, o cambiare el orden de los elementos de una oración. En caso necesario buscare sinónimos, o significados poco comunes para palabras específicas (en inglés y español), si esta aplica a la historia También tratare de evitar regionalismos (aunque se me pueden escapar algunos). En varias ocasiones eliminare las formas self y sus derivados ya que en español se vuelven redundantes (a menos que sea necesario para la narrativa)_

_El pronombre __**it**__, significa eso(a), en inglés, en caso necesario, como cuando dejar un pronombre explicito no sea posible, ya que causaría confusión usare __**él**__. Esto es solo por comodidad, no por misoginia. Por último, a veces cuando uno invierte mucho tiempo en algo, uno es incapaz de notar errores, si notan grandes horrores en la estructura de las oraciones háganmelo saber. _

_Esta es probablemente la nota más larga que he puesto en un capitulo. Espero usar menos notas en el próximo capítulo. Este fic ya había sido asignado a otro traductor, pero debido a razones no especificadas, la tradición fue cancelada, yo trate de contactar al traductor para conseguir su bendición, pero nunca me contesto ningún mensaje., El primer capítulo de la traducción original todavía se puede encontrar en fanfiction . net Readingmama me permitió continuar la traducción con la condición de que la termine por completo antes de publicar _

_El glosario al final puede ser innecesario para algunos, ya que algunas veces solo explico la elección de una palabra sobre otra…Y si son como yo, y odian las notas largas, tal vez ni las lean ;)._


	2. Capitulo 2

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_N_o _pensaba publicar hoy; pero hay un viaje imprevisto, y no quise dejarlos colgando. Gracias a los que comentaron, a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y empezaron a seguir la historia. También, gracias a los que leyeron, y a los que releyeron (estoy feliz que el numero de veces que el primer capitulo fue leído es mayor al numero de lectores del mismo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La tierra alrededor de ella era suave, más suave de lo que recordaba cuando cayó. Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y si los animales que atacaron estaban todavía alrededor, pensó que era mejor si ella se hiciera la muerta. Después de todo había estado desmayada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y todavía estaba viva, quedarse quieta era su mejor apuesta.

Se esforzó por escuchar, y cuando no oyó ningún ruido, abrió sus ojos. Bella jadeó cuando no era el cielo abierto lo que vio sino lo que parecía un techo de roca. Sus alrededores eran obscuros pero no muy negros. Había sido el anochecer cuando corrió de Ben, y el hecho de que todavía lo fuera le decía que no había estado afuera mucho tiempo, o de lo contrario fueron muchos días. No se había sentido como si fueran días.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para notar el pequeño agujero que era la única forma de entrar o salir de la espaciosa cueva o el hecho de que estaba acostada en una cama de musgo, porque un gran hocico se acercó a su rostro y olfateó.

Bella tragó con dificultad, no quería hacer ningún movimiento repentino; pero su pecho estaba desobedeciendo esa orden, saltando arriba y abajo como un niño en una cuerda de brincar. Ella miró al gran lobo gris, que estaba por encima de ella, él ladeó su cabeza hacia ella pero sus orejas estaban atrás y Bella sabia suficiente de animales para saber que no era una buena señal.

El lobo puso su enorme pata en el pecho de Bella y ella sintió el peso de ella aplastándola. Ella era una mujer pequeña, y si el animal ponía su peso completo en la pata, era probable que le aplastara la tráquea. Un gruñido llego del otro lado de la cueva y Bella cerró los ojos.

Había más de uno, pensó. Bella empezó a decir sus oraciones.

Bella no anticipó el próximo toque ya que sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Cuando la cálida pata entró en contacto con su rostro, ella gimió; pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió los familiares dígitos (1) de una mano humana.

—Gracias a Dios— Dijo presa del pánico. —Tienes que sacarme de aquí, son lobos. —

El hombre encima de ella se inclinó hacia adelante e inclinó su cabeza a un lado, no diferente a lo que el gran lobo había hecho antes.

—Lobos— dijo otra vez por énfasis, pero el hombre continuaba mirándola confuso. — ¿Hablas?—

Cuando él no le respondió de Nuevo, Bella se deslizó hacia atrás y se puso en sus manos y rodillas, cerrando sus ojos de vergüenza, y aulló en voz baja. —Lobos— dijo de nuevo.

El sonido hizo al hombre reaccionar y se acercó a ella sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró al hombre moverse. Ella estaba sorprendida por eso. Nunca había vista a nadie moverse con tanta gracia en sus manos y rodillas así. Él se acercó a ella con cuidado, manteniendo contacto visual con ella. Eso le dio a Bella un momento para procesar su apariencia.

Sus ojos resaltaron primero. Intensos y obscuros, tanto que a simple vista, uno probablemente asumiría que sus ojos eran cafés, cuando de hecho eran verdes. Sus pestañas eran largas y curvadas en tal forma que cualquier mujer se pondría celosa. Su rostro estaba bronceado y cubierto de una espesa barba que era casi color borgoña. Su cabello, aunque sucio, era de un color que Bella nunca había visto antes. No muy rojo, y no del todo dorado, no podría ser llamado más que bronce.

Luego sus ojos bajaron por su cuello, y ella se encontró jadeando otra vez.

Estaba desnudo.

Estaba desnudo y estaba presionada su cara con la de ella, frotando su polvorienta mejilla contra la de ella y luego por la parte posterior de su cuello, uniéndolos por la curvatura.

Bella tenía una gran burbuja de espacio personal, grande como el tamaño de un cuarto, y este hombre desnudo y sucio no solo la había penetrado (2), si no que estaba revolcándose en ella como en un arenero gigante. En cualquier otra situación, Bella habría retrocedido, y posiblemente cacheteado al hombre, pero lo que vio sobre su hombre era mucho más preocupante.

El gran lobo gris que ella pensó había sido ahuyentado por el extraño desnudo estaba parado detrás de el con tres de sus aun más grandes amigos, El más grande era un lobo tan negro como la noche, y parecía estar un poco enfrente de los demás. El lobo color rojizo era el segundo más grande y es al que Bella le pareció más llamativo. Había uno más pequeño color café chocolate que miraba a Bella una expresión casi divertida, si los lobos tenían la habilidad de expresar emociones.

—No te muevas— Bella le susurro a su aliado. Dejaría que se frotara contra ella todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando él pudiera encontrar una manera de salir de la cueva, porque ella no podía ver ninguna.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda— Bella murmuró mientras el lobo gris se acercaba ante el sonido de su voz

El hombre volteó su cabeza para ver que había llamado la atención de Bella y gruñó cuando vio al lobo acercarse.

—Tal vez no deberías hacer eso—puntualizo mientras el lobo mostraba sus dientes.

El hombre se levantó de sus rodillas a sus pies, pero mantuvo sus manos en el piso. Gruñó y mostró sus dientes.

Este era el momento, Bella estaba segura de que iba a morir. Con un hombre loco. En una cueva y para rematar, virgen.

Pero algo sorprendente paso, y cuando el hombre se levantó, el lobo gris retrocedió. Bella no tenía idea de cómo un hombre desnudo y desarmado había asustado a un lobo, pero no quería cuestionar un milagro tan pronto después de hacer sus paces con Dios.

El lobo gris se bajó en su vientre y el hombre se acercó mientras Bella miraba, atónita. Él extendió y colocó su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza del lobo y la rascó. El lobo parecía disfrutar sus atenciones, pero cuando miró a Bella, quitó su mano y trotó fuera de la cueva.

El hombre se volteó hacia Bella pero ahora ella le tenía miedo. Era claro para ella que él estaba con ellos y eso significaba que no estaba con ella. Ella se sentó en su trasero y trató de meterse en una esquina en la pared mientras el hombre gateaba hacia ella. Se había bajado otra vez hacia las rodillas pero Bella no pudo evitar el llanto mientras lo miraba acercarse.

—Por favor, por favor— Ella susurró entre respiros

Sus lágrimas lo pararon en seco y miró de nuevo a los otros lobos varias veces por consejo. Él hizo un ruido extraño que venía de pecho e hizo una seña con su cabeza, eso indicó a los otros lobos que salieran.

Cuando la última cola (3) había salido por la entrada de la cueva, se dio la vuelta. Sentado sobre sus rodillas, se sentó y espero que Bella se calmara. Cuando se dio cuenta que él no estaba tratando de hacerle daño, se arrastró uno par de pasos hacia él y luego se incorporó en cuclillas. Se movió rápidamente más allá del hombre hacia la entrada de la cueva, pero hizo un alto cuando oyó un gemido atrás de ella.

Volteando, vio al hombre mirarla fijamente con sus grandes ojos; se veía quebrado y triste.

—No me mires así— Bella suplicó de la misma manera que uno podría hacer con un cachorro rogando por un premio extra.

El hombre se inclinó para escuchar pero era claro que él entendió poco o nada de lo que Bella había dicho.

— ¿Tienes un nombre?— preguntó, y después rodó los ojos. Por supuesto él no podía responder, si no entendía inglés, probablemente no lo hablaba tampoco. Bella lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez dando golpecitos en su pecho. —Bella…Bella. —

Espero para ver si él iba a responder. Él movió su boca, tratando de formar los sonidos. Él golpeo su pecho mientras su voz rasposa dijo.

—B…B…Bell…Bell-la-la.

Bella soltó una risita, y rápidamente culpó a sus nervios.

—No, yo soy Bella— dijo golpeado su pecho de nuevo.

Esta vez él respondió de inmediato. —Bell-la— Otra vez, él golpeó su torso, solo que esta vez Bella notó algo en su muñeca.

Bella le extendió la mano, la palma hacia arriba, y él hombre se echó para atrás. Ella mantuvo la mano inmóvil hasta que él volvió a su actitud neutral, y ella señaló a su muñeca y luego a la de él. Él miro hacia la pulsera tejida en su brazo y la cubrió con su otra mano en un movimiento protector.

"No voy a tomarla, sólo quiero verla", dijo Bella suavemente, con la esperanza de dar a entender su intención a través del tono si no otra cosa.

Él la miro a los ojos, estudiándola cuidadosamente, y luego se arrastró lo suficientemente cerca de ella que se podrían tocar. Bella tomó su brazo extendido y paso los dedos sobre la tela. Ella rozó su piel ligeramente y él se estremeció. La cabeza de Bella se alzó, preocupada que lo había espantado, pero él no parecía asustado. Había una expresión mucho más primitiva en sus ojos que hizo que Bella soltara su mano. Mientras trataba de alejarse, sus grandes dedos envolviera su pequeña muñeca y Bella sintió el pánico aumentar. Antes de que tuviera una verdadera oportunidad de luchar, él puso su mano en su muñeca para que ella pudiera sostenerla de nuevo.

Bella tentativamente sostuvo su brazo de nuevo, su pecho golpeteando mientras veía su rostro en busca de señales de peligro. La miró a los ojos y luego volvió a mirar la pulsera. Bella siguió su mirada y llevo su otra mano para tocarlo. Ella titubeo sobre la baratija tejida antes de pellizcar el tejido y girarlo sobre su muñeca.

Ella estaba sorprendida de ver una palabra tejida al reverso. Era una pequeñez pero se sintió mejor. Viendo hacia arriba, sonrió al hombre, temporalmente olvidando la tensión anterior.

—Edward— dijo, — tu nombre es Edward.

Él la miró extasiado, pero no volvió a hablar. Así que ella sostuvo su palma contra su pecho y dijo —Bella— y luego todo su pecho —Edward. —

Él bajó la vista hacia la mano en su pecho y ella la quitó rápidamente. Él subió la suya y la colocó en el lugar que la de ella acabada de dejar. Él la miró su rostro mostrando su intento por entender.

—Edward— repitió.

—Ehd-weeerd— repitió y luego levanto sus cejas. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward soltó un ladrido que sonaba parecido a una risa. La carcajada estaba en alguna parte entre animal y humana y Bella sintió parte de la tensión irse. No pudo evitar reírse entre dientes con él mientras él encontraba algo de alivio en tener un nombre.

Bella respiró profundamente y dijo por su propio bien y no el de Edward. —Necesito regresar al campamento.

Él no hizo ademan de detenerla esta vez, y mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la cueva, notó lo obscuro que estaba afuera. El anochecer había terminado y ahora la única luz era de la luna. Solo el pisar fuera de la cueva hacia que Bella se sintiera nerviosa de nuevo. No sabía adonde los lobos se habían ido, pero sin duda no había sido lejos.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia la noche y se sintió insegura. No tenía idea de qué camino tomar y estaba vestida solo en sus piyamas. Era verano, pero la noche aún era fría, y Bella solo tenía los calcetines en sus pies. Preguntándose si el extraño hombre lobo (4) podría ayudarla, Bella se dio la vuelta, solo para ser sorprendida por Edward de pie atrás de ella.

Se quedó torpemente en sus dos pies, como si no supiera como obtener el equilibrio de esa manera. Dio un paso tambaleante hacia Bella y ella extendió la mano para sostenerlo. Sus ojos bajaron hacia donde su piel tocaba la de él. Él hizo un gesto con su cabeza, para que ella regresara a la cueva. Ella miró hacia el bosque y luego de regreso a la entrada de la cueva.

Sería estúpido intentar encontrar su camino de regreso en la oscuridad. Razonó consigo misma. Edward la dejo ir a la cueva antes de dejarse caer en sus manos y seguirla a través del agujero.

Se puso de pie, encorvada ligeramente en la cueva. Que era de aproximadamente cuatro pies y medio de altura (5) por lo que se podía parar, siempre y cuando se doblara de la cintura y encorvara su cabeza. Ella miró como Edward se acurrucaba en un ovillo en el suelo entre ella y la entrada.

Lo miró por un minuto antes de hundirse hasta el suelo. Se agachó en el frío suelo y llevo sus piernas al pecho. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella se encontrara temblando. Se obligó a dormir, esperando no darse cuenta del frío, pero mientras más pensaba en eso, más difícil era.

Primero sus pies se sintieron adormecidos, y eso luego viajo por sus piernas. Su cuerpo trato de producir calor mediante la vibración de la columna en su espalda. Sintió dolor donde estaba tensa, pero era incapaz de detenerse, estirarse no era una opción.

Bella oyó a Edward moverse atrás de ella, pero no tenía la energía para girar y mirarlo. Lo sintió justo atrás de ella y estaba agradecida de que estaba ahí. Esperaba que él le hiciera cucharita pero se equivocó con su naturaleza una vez más.

Edward tomó su gran mano y manoseo su estómago hasta que giró en su espalda, y luego se puso él mismo contra ella, llevando su pierna sobre las de ella, sus brazos sobre sus estómago, y finalmente su cabeza en su pecho. La posición se hizo aun más intima por el hecho de que él estaba desnudo, pero con el calor saliendo de él hacia su cuerpo, a Bella no le importó. Al menos no estaba excitado.

Se tardó un rato para que Bella se empezara a calentar, pero incluso con el calor adicional del cuerpo de Edward, tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Incapaz de estar inquiera bajo su gran cuerpo, Bella cerro los ojos y trato de contar ovejas. Después de casi un centenar, se encontró a la deriva. Cuando Bella despertó, había tres cosas de las que estaba segura.

Estaba calientita

Estaba rodeada de pieles.

Y Edward era mucho _más feliz_ de lo que había estado la noche anterior.

Bella clasificó sus problemas y decidió que la erección matutina quedaba en segundo lugar contra la grupa del gran lobo rojizo que descansaba junto a su cabeza. En especial porque de ellos dos, el lobo estaba despierto.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1_: Digito, relacionado con dedos, es una palabra rara en español, pero era eso o dactilar (por que la palabra dedos sonaba peor). También, el orden de la oración fue cambiada para mejorar la fluidez de la narración.

_2: _La burbuja (no a ella)

_3: _De lobo, no de fila, la palabra era tail, no line. Suena raro en español, pero en ingles pone una imagen mental bastante clara.

_4:_ Wolf man no werewolf. No hay elementos sobrenaturales en esta historia.

_5: _1.37 metros.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful __Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Otra vez gracias a todos los que comentaron, a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos, siguen la historia, y la están leyendo en este momento. Como ya había dicho, publicare de dos a tres veces por semana. Los 29 capítulos ya han sido terminados, pero me gusta hacer correcciones adicionales antes de publicar. Y los publicare todos a menos que me arroye un tren (o algo así)_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Bella mantuvo su calma mientras trataba de decidir el mejor curso de acción. Despertar con un lobo mirándola le había hecho darse cuenta que tenía la vejiga muy llena. Empujó su trasero hacia atrás, presionando con fuerza contra la gloria matutina de Edward (1).

—Edward— dijo en voz baja pero con determinación. —Edward.

La respuesta de Edward fue un pesado brazo que se arrojó a si mismo sobre el abdomen de Bella y un par de círculos con la cadera contra su trasero. Si ella no hubiera estado aterrorizada, hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco ante la predictibilidad de los hombres.

El lobo empujó su hocico justo hacia su rostro, y antes de que Bella pudiera hacer otro sonido, sintió su cálida lengua lamer desde la barbilla hasta la frente. Estaba demasiado aliviada para ser asqueada y la tensión se liberó en una pequeña risita. El rebote de su cuerpo causo un gemido atrás de ella y un brazo se apretó sobre su vientre, que a su vez le hizo apretar las piernas juntas.

—Edward— dijo otra vez.

Esta vez se despertó por su voz. Aflojo la presión de su brazo pero no la soltó. En su lugar le acarició el cuello con su barbilla. Su respiración se volvió muy pesada, muy rápido, y antes de darse cuenta, Bella estaba tumbada de espaldas y Edward estaba a cuatro patas encima de ella.

La miró con obscura lujuria en sus ojos. Su pecho se subía y bajaba con su respiración y Bella se encontró entre una roca y un lugar duro (2), literalmente. Sacó el doloroso guijarro de su espalda y lo tiró a un lado.

Ella levantó la vista hasta el hombre cerniéndose sobre ella y reconoció para sí misma que era un hombre bien parecido. Esperó a ver lo que él haría, y cuando él no hizo nada, decidió tratar de salir de abajo de él. Podía decir por la mirada en sus ojos lo que él quería, pero parecía inseguro sobre cómo conseguirlo.

Tan pronto como Bella salió de abajo de sus brazos, se puso en sus manos y rodillas y empezó a arrastrarse hacia la puerta de la cueva; y fue entonces cuando supo cómo conseguirlo. Edward estaba atrás de ella rápidamente y presionó la parte superior de sí mismo en ella, causando que callera en su estómago. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor cuando aterrizó torpemente arriba de ella, confundido por el resultado de su intento de apareamiento.

Agarró sus caderas, sostuvo el final de su espalda arriba, y se frotó así mismo contra ella. Bella estaba en una parte avergonzada, en una parte excitada, y en tres partes realmente necesitando orinar. Trató de quitárselo de encima pero eso solo parecía excitarlo más. Sus largos brazos la sostuvieron es su lugar, sus manos justo debajo de sus axilas. Empujó y se frotó contra ella, frustrado de que no podía encontrar una manera de entrar.

Entonces vio su oportunidad. Él movió una mano hacia atrás y agarró la cintura de los pantalones pijama de Bella. Ella estaba llena de pánico ahora, esto ya no era un gracioso malentendido, esto iba a ser una violación en un momento.

—Edward, no— dijo firmemente.

Su tono fue suficiente para detenerlo. Ella miró detrás sobre su hombro, y él la miraba confundido.

—Nnnnooo.

Bella metió las rodillas bajo su cuerpo y se sentó en sus pies, con cuidado de no caer en la misma posición que lo puso en marcha. Una vez que estaba erguida, se giró.

—No— repitió y negó con la cabeza.

Él no entendía pero la confusión era suficiente para que se detuviera. Bella miró a su alrededor y notó que en algún momento cuando tenía su cara en la tierra, los otros lobos se habían ido. Se preguntó si ellos habían intentado darles algo de privacidad o si normalmente solo se levantaban y salían en la mañana.

Bella no pudo evitar comparar la situación con la que ella había tenido con Ben la noche anterior. Las intenciones de ambos hombres era la misma, pero Edward no sabía, y tal vez eso debería asustarla más pero se encontró en ningún a si misma nada cerca de lo aterrorizada que había estado con Ben. Se preguntaba si era por la confianza que la había dado a Ben. Él la rompió; pero Edward no había rotó nada, simplemente no se le había enseñado. Él era uno de sus lobos, pero ellos no contaban. ¿Quién sabía si Edward había visto a una mujer antes, si este era su primer intento de apareamiento? Bella estaba muy impresionada por su moderación. Solo por eso le dio a Edward la confianza que Ben con toda voluntad había desechado.

Bella levantó la mano, la palma frente a Edward y dijo: —quédate

Él inclinó su cabeza a un lado pero no se movió. Mantuvo sus ojos en él mientras se abría camino hacia afuera de la cueva. Bella caminó con brío hacia los árboles, después de que se había metido varios metros (3) entre los arbustos, dejó caer sus pantalones y se puso en cuclillas cerca de una roca, sujetándola para el equilibrio.

Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y luego se puso de pie, solo para ver a Edward en el otro lado de la roca. Dejó salir un grito y dio un paso hacia atrás, su pie derecho revestido en un calcetín aterrizó en su pequeña trinchera. Bella hizo una mueca mientras ponía su pie afuera del _lago Bella_ y Edward siguió su mirada hacia su pie. Su rostro se iluminó cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona, y luego en una sonrisa completa.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada pero lo siguió cuando él empujó su pierna. Mientras caminaba, se agachó y agarró su calcetín, quitándoselo y sosteniendo con dos dedos a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo.

En solo unos minutos, Bella se encontró de pie frente al lago. Se sumergió y puso su calcetín en el agua fría, enjuagándolo. Ella miro sus ropas y pensó que podrían ser lavadas después de todo el tiempo que paso en la tierra en los últimos días. El agua era muy tentadora pero no tenía forma de pedirle a Edward que le diera algo de privacidad. Era una petición casi grosera ya que él había estado completamente desnudo desde que se conocieron, pero Bella no estaba cómoda con su estado al natural como Edward lo estaba.

Se sentó en el borde del banco y colocó su calcetín mojado junto a ella para secarlo. Luego se quitó el otro y decidió enjuagarlo también. El sol los calentaría con suficiente tiempo antes de que ella los necesitara de nuevo. Edward llegó y se sentó a lado de ella, imitando su posición, las rodillas arriba y las manos apoyadas atrás de su cuerpo.

—Desearía poder saber de ti— Bella susurró.

Miró su rostro confundido y sacudió la cabeza. En el sol, su barba parecía incluso más roja y espesa. Se puso de nuevo en su posición normal, en pies y manos, y se movió mas cerca al agua. Sumergió su cara y luego la saco, sacudiéndola como un perro lo haría después de un baño. Bella rio y gritó cuando las gotas de agua salieron volando hacia ella, aterrizando en su piel. Edward se volvió hacia ella y rio.

—Lo hiciste a propósito— dijo con arrogancia.

Bella enrollo las piernas de los pantalones de su pijama y se levantó. Echando su suéter a un lado, se dirigió al agua, de manera que sus pies se mojaran, y luego con delicadeza pateo un poco del agua a Edward. Su cabeza se levantó y su rostro era ilegible. No estaba segura si él estaba consciente que esto era un juego, o si su naturaleza juguetona había sido malinterpretada. Bella esperaba no haberlo enojado.

Edward se abalanzó con su mano y lanzó un chorro de agua a Bella, empapando la parte inferior de sus pantalones y dejando manchas de humedad en su camiseta.

—Oh, no acabas de hacer eso— Bella dijo, caminando sigilosamente hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inclinándose le aventó un poco agua de un manotazo.

Entonces él se abalanzó.

Bella tuvo suficiente tiempo de cerrar su boca antes de caer al agua. El cuerpo de Edward aterrizo arriba del de ella pero se había ido de nuevo en un instante. Abrió sus ojos pero era incapaz de ver ya que el agua estaba blanca con burbujas por los rápidos movimientos. Cuando emergió del agua, ella estaba mirando fijamente al extremo posterior de cuatro lobos gruñendo.

Edward estaba de pie al otro lado de ellos, parecía agitado pero alerta. Evaluando la postura de los lobos, Bella se dio cuenta que la estaban protegiendo. Habían pensado que Edward la estaba lastimando, lo cual hubiera sido una noción dulce si ella no estuviera preocupada de que ellos tomaran represalias en su contra.

Bella dio un paso cauteloso hacia los lobos. El sonido de su chapoteo en el agua causo que el lobo rojizo girara su cabeza hacia ella. Bella sostuvo sus manos en frente de ella, las palmas hacia afuera.

—Está bien, solo estábamos jugando— dijo suavemente.

El lobo miró a Edward y luego a Bella antes de llegar a ella. Bella se mantuvo quieta mientras el lobo la olfateó, y cuando hubo terminado, se inclinó y le ofreció su mano, como lo haría con un perro. El lobo olfateó y luego presionó su rostro contra la palma. Bella acarició al hermoso lobo y se encontró maravillada de su confianza en ella.

Los otros lobos se voltearon para ver lo se había desarrollado entre el lobo rojizo y Bella. Caminaron hacia la chica en los pijamas mojadas y esperaron su turno para conocerla. Todos excepto uno, el lobo gris se quedó atrás, viendo el intercambio más cuidadosamente. Edward caminó y pasó la mano por la cabeza y espalda del lobo, y él (lobo) alzo la vista hasta él, acariciando su pierna.

Bella rio cuando los lobos casi la tumban con su entusiasmo por llamar su atención. Ella estudió a cada uno de ellos, y estando tan cerca, podía ver que los tres lobos que estaban alrededor de ella eran machos. Levantó la mirada y casi se congela ante la visión de Edward brillando en la luz del sol con el lobo gris a su lado. Se veía regio y salvaje al mismo tiempo, y por supuesto, muy guapo.

Bella mordió su labio mientras estudiaba al hombre lobo descaradamente. Él la miró estudiarlo y parecía disfrutar la atención. Bella finalmente apartó la mirada pero sabía que nunca olvidaría la imagen del hombre desnudo en el sol.

Edward, no habiendo aprendido el pudor de la civilización, no tenía problema en mantener sus ojos en Bella. Su camiseta se le pegaba al pecho y se hizo en casi transparente. Incluso si Bella había quitado sus ojos, podía sentir su mirada en ella, y se estremeció.

Su estómago gorgoteó fuertemente y el sonido pareció romper el momento, haciendo al negro y café chocolate lobo a trotar lejos, y Edward sonreír. También pareció alertar a Bella de lo hambrienta que estaba en realidad.

Edward se dirigió fuera del agua con gracia y Bella salpicaba detrás de él en sus ropas húmedas. Una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera del agua, la llevó a un árbol. Él toco el árbol, luego a ella, y luego al árbol otra vez.

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí?— Preguntó, poniendo la palma en el árbol.

Edward la miro mientras daba unos pasos lejos de ella, asegurándose de que se mantuviera en su lugar, y Bella estaba convencida de que lo había entendido correctamente. Bella tuvo dificultades para no ver su cuerpo desnudo mientras se alejaba de ella. Ahora que no se sentía en peligro, el hecho de que él no estuviera usando ropa parecía un asunto más importante.

Y seguro que no ayudaba que cuando él se estiro y aulló en el aire antes de caer en sus manos, dándole una vista perfecta de su firme trasero. Bella sabía que él no tenía idea de lo que la visión de su cuerpo le haría a una mujer, porque si lo hiciera, él habría volteado a mirarla con una expresión insolente en su rostro. En cambio él desapareció en el monte con los otros cuatro lobos.

Una vez sola, Bella se volvió consiente de sus ropas húmedas. Sin saber cuánto tiempo se habrían ido, Bella empujó hacia abajo sus pantalones de franela y se los quitó, exprimiéndolos todo lo que pudo, los colocó en una rama del árbol bajo el sol, y se quitó la camiseta también, dándole el mismo tratamiento. Bajo su mirada hacia su ropa interior pero decidió que no estaba lo suficientemente mojada para preocuparse. Agarró su sudadera y se la puso. Era lo suficientemente larga para cubrir todas las partes necesarias.

Sentándose para que su espalda descansara contra el árbol. Bella miró hacia al agua y sonrió ante su majestuosidad. Podía recordar cuando era una niña pequeña con su padre en el lago. Se sentaban en silencio y solamente disfrutaban la naturaleza. Era algo que siempre había admirado de su padre. No importaba que tan ocupado su mundo fuera, siempre se tomaba el tiempo para disfrutar las cosas pequeñas; el reflejo del sol en el agua, el verdor de los árboles, y la alegría de capturar su propia cena.

Además de tener hambre, Bella no sentía ninguna preocupación sobre quedarse sola en el bosque. De hecho lo encontraba relajante. Se preguntó brevemente si debería estar buscando a Ben, pero si dejaba al árbol, entonces Edward podría no ser capaz de encontrarla de nuevo. Ese pensamiento la hizo entrar en pánico, pero él era después de todo su única esperanza de encontrar su campamento de nuevo.

La ropa de Bella se secó antes de que Edward y los lobos regresaran. Se puso de nuevo los pantalones y la camiseta, enrollando las piernas. Todavía estaban sucios, pero al menos ya no estaban mojadas. Bella dejó la sudadera colgar en las ramas ya que se estaba haciendo demasiado caliente para usar.

Bella no oyó a Edward acercarse hasta que estaba casi a su lado. Giró la cabeza y dejo escapar un grito mientras el dejaba caer de su boca un conejo ensangrentado alado de ella. Deslizándose lejos del cadáver carmesí, los ojos frenéticos de Bella se encontraron con los heridos de Edward.

—¿Qué demonios? — Chilló.

Edward la miró con un rostro confundido, todavía de rodillas, tocó su estómago, y luego vio al conejo. Bella vio al triste conejo y luego a los tristes ojos de cachorro de Edward. Se arrastró hacia Edward y tocó su rostro gentilmente.

—Gracias— dijo. Recogió la terrible carne y la sostuvo.

Edward hizo un movimiento para comer, pero Bella negó con la cabeza. —No puedo comerlo así.

Le tomo unos cuantos minutos explicarlo, pero finalmente consiguió dar su punto a entender y Edward la llevó otra vez a la cueva. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, Bella entro en la parte cercana del bosque y reunió unas varas mientras Edward la miraba con curiosidad. Una vez que tuvo suficiente leña, construyo una estructura con la madera. Habían pasado muchos años desde que ella había encendido un fuego, pero podía recordar a la perfección los pasos que su padre le había enseñado cuando tenía diez años.

Ella tomo el palo seco y lo coloco sobre el tronco de la base antes de girar otro palo encima. Frotando sus manos hacia atrás y hacia adelante rápidamente, el humo empezó a surgir. Se inclinó y soplo suavemente, mirando la llama roja antes de que fallara en prender. Giró otra vez el palo en su mano, esta vez el fuego prendió en un par de minutos, y se sobresaltó con el fuerte sonido que provenía de Edward.

Él se apartó y estaba escondiéndose atrás de una gran roca. Bella se hubiera reído si no fuera por el absoluto terror en su rostro.

—Oye— dijo ella, caminando hacia él. —Está bien.

Levantó la vista hacia Bella, pero luego sus ojos se dirigieron de regreso al fuego. Bella le tendió la mano y él la tomo, persuadiéndolo a salir de la detrás de la roca. La siguió vacilante, vigilando los leños ardientes.

Detrás de unos minutos de maniobras, Bella consiguió que Edward se sentara cerca del fuego, pero no muy cerca. El calor lo asustaba pero estaba interesado en lo que Bella iba a hacer con él.

El conejo había sido desgarrado lo suficiente que Bella no necesitaba un cuchillo para desollarlo. Arrancó la piel de la carne, su estómago revolviéndose mientras ella descubría la carne. Luego tomó las patas y las unió lo mejor que pudo alrededor de un palo. No estaba segura de las gruesas hojas que uso para atar los pies fuera a resistir pero no tenía nada más que usar como opción. Meter al animal al fuego fue la primera cosa que hizo que Edward se moviera.

Avanzó hacia el conejo, molesto de que hubiera entrado al fuego. Bella puso su mano en su espalda y él la miro.

—Está bien, solo estoy cocinándolo.

Él no parecía convencido de que las cosas estarían bien porque seguía mirando hacia el fuego con una expresión triste en su rostro. Bella vio como el fuego cocinaba la presa de Edward. Su estómago empezó a gruñir de nuevo después de que empezó a oler a carne y no sangre. Sacó su vara del fuego y estaba a feliz de ver que sus amarres habían resistido. Pensó en su padre y supo que el estaría orgulloso de ella.

Bella puso al animal sobre una roca y espero a que se enfriara. Edward, en sus pies y manos, corrió hacia el conejo. Se inclinó y olfateó antes de retroceder abruptamente con una mueca en su rostro. Bella miró con fascinación mientras se inclinaba de nuevo, esta vez su nariz tocó el vientre del animal. Esta vez retrocedió y gruño mientras frotaba su nariz.

— ¿Te quemaste? — Bella preguntó mientras se le acercaba. Ella le quitó las manos de su cara y vio una pequeña marca roja en la punta de su nariz. Se inclinó hacia adelante y sopló su aliento fresco en su quemadura, esperando ayudar un poco. Sin embargo, terminó riéndose cuando Edward intentó morder su aliento como un perro lo haría.

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Bella hizo que Edward mostrara una emoción más humana. Él la miro con fascinación y algo más muy masculino. Cerró la distancia entre ellos extendiendo sus manos hacia ella. El rostro de Edward, tan cerca del de ella, hizo que Bella se sintiera un poco mareada. Ella cerró sus ojos, y esperó que sus labios se unieran a los de ella, pero en cambio, él frotó su mejilla en contra de la de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos y él se echó hacia atrás para mirarla. Bella le sonrió.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?—pregunto, riéndose un poco. —Bueno esto es lo que la mayoría de la gente hace cuando les gusta alguien

Bella, sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de Edward. Se sentó muy quieto, sin saber qué hacer con sus acciones. Con su boca en la de él, Bella sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Deseo.

Bella movió sus labios un poco, tratando de lograr que Edward respondiera, y cuando lo hizo, su beso era inexperto y torpe, pero Bella nunca había sentido algo así antes. Se apartó jadeando con fuerza para un beso tan pequeño. Jamás se había sentido así cuando había besado a Ben.

Los ojos de Edward estaban muy abiertos y emocionados, otra vez trató de cerrar la distancia entre ellos con avidez. Bella puso su mano en su pecho para detenerlo. Pensar en su novio había arrojado rápidamente un balde de agua fría en ella.

—Creo que probablemente se enfrió— Bella dijo nerviosamente.

Cuando Edward la vio con confusión, ella hizo un movimiento hacia el conejo. Bella lo recogió y le arrancó una sección, ofreciéndosela a Edward. Él se inclinó y la tomo con su boca.

Ella mordió un pedazo, y aunque estaba demasiado cocido y sin sazonar, era delicioso con su estómago vacío.

Unas horas más tarde, Bella sobre Edward mientras el vaciaba su estómago en los arbustos circundantes. La carne cocinada no había caído bien en su estómago y Bella se sentía horrible. Frotó su espalda y lo acompañó al arroyo donde él tomo grandes tragos de agua.

En el momento en el que regresaron a la cueva, los otros lobos ya se habían instalado. Bella no se sentía tan nerviosa con ellos desde la última vez que estuvieron en el arroyo, y solo se tensó cuando el rojizo se sentó a su lado en la cueva. La noche era fría, y con su suéter puesto, le dio la acogió al lobo peludo contra su costado. Edward se instaló al lado de ella otra vez y frotó su cuello con el de ella. Era una posición intima pero Edward no parecía notar el efecto que tenía en Bella. Con su cálido aliento corriendo por su piel, Bella se mantuvo despierta por cerca de una hora con nada más que pensamientos de los labios de Edward en los de ella.

Tuvo un pensamiento fugaz justo antes de quedarse dormida, y espero que olvidarlo en la mañana. Desgraciadamente cuando llego la mañana, el pensamiento seguía ahí. Reluctantemente, se sentó y se dirigió fuera de la cueva. Ahora sabía el camino hacia el lago, lo que significaba que todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguirlo para regresar al campamento.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1:_ Su erección.

_2:_ Iba a usar entre la _espada y la pared_, pero dijo literalmente, y luego menciona una piedrita. En cuanto al "lugar duro" podemos asumir que es Edward ;)

_3: _Pies en el original (pero prefiero el sistema métrico)


	4. Capitulo 4

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful__Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Otra vez, muchas gracias por leer este fic, comentar, agregar a favoritos, y seguir la historia._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Bell-la?— La voz de Edward la encontró mientras estaba de pie mirando los árboles. Se giró para darle la cara, la tristeza en sus ojos hizo que él se arrastrara hacia ella, y luego se pusiera de pie.

—Me tengo que ir— Mordió su labio, un hábito que había desarrollado cuando niña cuando trataba de ocultar sus emociones.

Siguió su línea de visión, buscando un significado en sus palabras. Ella dio un paso hacia él y murmuró, —a la mierda— antes de girar y tomarlo por el cuello. Jalándolo hacia ella, Bella lo besó, con fuerza.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon su cintura y cerraron la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ella lo sintió apretarla y lloriqueo en su boca. El sonido lo volvió loco y se empujó contra ella de nuevo. Bella sintió el calor de él a través de su ropa y supo que el beso lo estaba afectando, y que la estaba afectando a ella también.

Bella rompió el beso, solo porque necesitaba air, pero no obligo a Edward a que la soltara. En cambio, se quedaron abrazados juntos, jadeando. Una vez que la cabeza de Bella se despejó, la incomodidad regresó y se sacudió fuera de sus brazos. Él gimoteó, y el sonido casi rompe su corazón. Su mirada confusa le hizo querer quedarse y explicarlo todo, enseñarle a hablar, decirle por que debían detenerse en lugar de seguir sus instintos. Pero tampoco quería cambian una sola cosa de él. Era perfecto como era.

—Nunca te voy a olvidar— le dijo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Las palabras eran fuertes y ciertas, sabía que sin importar a donde la llevara la vida, nunca habría nadie como Edward.

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse y lo sintió cerca detrás. Sin palabras, lo enfrentó y levantó la mano. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y una vez que estaba segura de que él se quedaría, giró y se adentró en el bosque. Necesitaba poner un poco de distancia entre ambos, empezó a trotar ligeramente, y siguió el camino que sabía la conduciría al agua.

Una vez que alcanzó la orilla, se frenó, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Extendió la mano y frotó la humedad, y cuando descubrió un movimiento en el rabillo del ojo, se sobresaltó. El lobo rojizo se acercó y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola tristemente.

Extendiendo la mano lentamente, paso su mano sobre su cabeza una vez. Lo miró cuidadosamente, sin Edward como intermediario, no estaba segura si el lobo sería tan amigable. Cuando él continuó sentado ahí, paso su mano por su suave pelaje otra vez. A continuación, lo rascó un poquito en su oreja lo que hizo que inclinara su cabeza en su mano. Cuando dejó de acariciarlo, uso su cabeza para empujarla, la acción le recordó al perro de su vecino cuando era niña, cuando él exigía atención.

—Eres como Jake— se rio, y el lobo ladeó la cabeza al oír el sonido. —¿Oh, te gusta ese nombre? Bien entonces tu puedes ser Jake— Hizo una pausa. —Cuida de Edward ¿de acuerdo? Él no pertenece en donde voy.

El lobo se levantó y sacudió, haciendo a Bella reír. Susurró un adiós y lo dejó de pie en el agua. Deseaba haber tenido la oportunidad de decirles adiós a todos los lobos, pero sabía que nunca podría buscarlos. Ellos la encontraron, no al revés.

Seguir el lago no era la forma más rápida de volver al campamento, pero en solo un par de horas, Bella se encontró mirando al conocido claro (1) y su tienda azul y gris. Su alivio llego con tristeza mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol y miró el sitio. Sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Un crujido en la maleza la hizo girar, y se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Edward.

—No deberías estar aquí— Bella susurró apresuradamente. No quería ninguna posibilidad de sacar a Edward de su hogar. Si la gente lo encontraba, se lo llevarían lejos de ese lugar, y Bella sabía que eso destruiría a alguien como Edward. —Ve a casa—

—¿Bella?—La voz de Ben llamo, y Bella se volvió para ver su cuerpo aparecer desde el interior de la tienda. —¡Bella!

Ben corrió hacia ella, y ella miró hacia atrás, pero Edward se había ido. Bella se encontró en el aire ya que Ben la levantó y la hizo girar.

—Joder, nena, pensé que te habías ido para siempre. Lo siento tanto, fui un idiota— La beso, y su práctico beso le dejo sintiéndose fría y agitada. —Mierda, vamos a sacarte de aquí. Estas temblando. ¿Estas enferma?

Bella sacudió su cabeza y trato de evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran. Su mezcla de miedo por Edward y el conocimiento de que nunca lo vería otra vez la hizo sentir adormecida. Se sentó en un tronco mientras Ben empacaba el campamento. Lo miró con los ojos vacíos y tal vez estaba en shock.

Los árboles se mecían suavemente en la briza y Bella miró a las hojas moverse ligeramente mientras el viento las acariciaba. No pudo evitar que sus ojos exploraran la línea del bosque, ¿todavía estaba ahí afuera? Se inclinó hacia adelante y recogió la olla y el cuchillo de acampar que yacían frente a ella en el suelo, la tierra seguía chamuscada donde Ben había tenido su fogata. Echó un vistazo para ver a Ben enrollando la tienda y se puso de pie con rapidez, llevando los objetos al borde del bosque. Su corazón latía rápidamente, preocupada por ser atrapada y tener que dar una explicación.

Las coloco justamente fuera de la vista y regresó a su lugar en el tronco. Alzando la vista, vio a Ben todavía esforzándose para guardar la tela de nylon en el pequeño estuche. Lo oyó maldecir un par de veces ya que lo conseguía que entrara casi por completo cuando se salía bruscamente por el otro lado. Normalmente le encontraría el humor en esto, pero se sentía agotada y vio con desinterés.

Renunciando, Ben simplemente tiro el asunto en la nevera. Sacó una botella de agua y se la llevó a Bella y ella trató de darle una sonrisa. Metió su cabello detrás de sus orejas y capturó un gran nudo en su cabello con sus dedos. Tiró hasta que fue demasiado doloroso y lo dejo así.

—No sé qué paso, Bella, pero te vez terrible— Bella estaba casi segura de que Ben quiso que esas palabras fueran reconfortantes, pero su falta de tacto la molestó.

Ben empacó el carro rápidamente y los llevó al camino. —Solo nos sobran unas barras de granola— dijo, ofreciéndole una. Ella tomó una y la abrió, devorándola rápidamente.

El viaje en coche de vuelta a la ciudad fue callado. Bella se quedó dormida y soñó durante todo el camino a casa. Cuando despertó otra vez, fue a la vista de su condominio. Ben salió del coche y sacó sus maletas de la cajuela.

El lugar estaba tal y como lo dejó y aun así se sentía extraño volver a él. Le había tomado mucho tiempo para que se sintiera como en casa y ahora se preguntaba cómo se había convencido alguna vez de eso. Odiaba vivir en un edificio de apartamentos pero no había sido capaz de darse el lujo de rentar una casa. No tener acceso a la naturaliza, ni siquiera un patio, había sido la causa de muchos episodios pequeños de depresión para ella.

Ben puso sus cosas en la sala de estar, cruzando hasta ella, y atrayéndola a sus brazos. Bella no pudo dejar de pensar que él era demasiado bajo, demasiado suave, y demasiado vestido. Suspiro y se alejó de él.

—Necesito una ducha— dijo.

—Me voy a quedar aquí mientras lo haces. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien—

—Está bien— dijo Bella con cansancio. Todo lo que quería era un baño caliente y perder el sentido.

El día había sacado mucho de ella, y ella quería estar sola, pero entendía la lógica que Ben presentaba. Le preocupaba que ella tuviera hipotermia o algo, ¿cómo podía decirle que había dormido calientita y bien acurrucada entre un lobo y un hombre desnudo? No pudo, así que lo dejo velar en el sofá mientras ella se limpiaba.

Se quitó sus pijamas, estaban sucias y llanas de costras y no quería quitárselas del todo. El espejo reflejaba su cuerpo desnudo y se preguntó si alguna vez podría ser como Edward, sin vergüenza de su desnudez. Concluyó rápidamente que en el mundo donde viva, la desnudez era siempre algo sexual. Nadie quería ser acosado mientras compra leche en el supermercado.

Bella se metió en la ducha y la encendió. El agua estaba demasiado caliente instantáneamente, y la cerró hasta que casi se enfrió. Le recordaba a la temperatura del lago donde se había bañado con Edward. El recuerdo hizo que su piel se ruborizara.

—Deja de pensar en él, Bella— se regañó mientras recogía el jabón.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. —¿Nena? ¿Dijiste algo?

—No fue nada— Bella respondió.

Bella masajeó el champú en el pelo, enjuagándolo hasta dejarlo limpio antes de repetir. Vio la suciedad escurrir por el desagüe, borrando sus dos días en el bosque. Aplicó su acondicionador sin enjuague y lo aplicó generosamente.

Después de haberse vestido, encontró a Ben en la cocina. Una olla de agua estaba hirviendo y otra estaba salpicando salsa para pasta en toda su estufa.

—Mierda. Debes estar muriendo de hambre, pero soy jodidamente inútil en la cocina. — Cuando Bella no le contesto, Ben resoplo. — Lo intente.—

—Lo sé. Gracias— suspiró.

Bella pasó por delante de él y apagó ambos mecheros. Vertió la salsa en la olla y añadió algo de sal. Estaba hambrienta pero el desorden que Ben estaba haciendo en su cocina hacia más daño que bien. Limpió la salsa salpicada antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de endurecerse y luego fue a sentarse en la mesa.

—¿Quieres que me quede en la noche?— Ben pregunto mientras tomaba un bocado a su cena.

—No— Bella dijo un poco rápido, y luego corrigió, —Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir

Ben se fue un rato después con un casto beso y una promesa de comunicarse con ella mañana. Bella llamó a su trabajo y dejó un mensaje diciendo que ella no estaría ahí el día siguiente. No había faltado a ningún trabajo sin previo aviso pero no estaba en condiciones para presentarse mañana.

Bella se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión pero el ruido de ella la molestaba. Se había acostumbrado a la tranquila paz del bosque. Caminando hacia su ventana, empujó las cortinas, mirando la vista. Aún estaba demasiado iluminado para dormir con las persianas abiertas, así que las cerró y puso las cortinas de nuevo en su lugar.

Acostada en su cama, tuvo dificultades para ponerse cómoda. La cama era suave y sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo en ella. Después de girar de su espalda a su lado, y luego al frente, resopló y agitó sus brazos, mandando su almohada al piso. Bajó la cabeza a un lado de la cama para agarrarla, pero se detuvo. En cambio, agarró la cobija y la quitó de la cama mientras se habría camino hacia el piso.

Con la cobija enrollada alrededor de ella, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida rápidamente. Y esa fue la primera noche que Bella durmió en el suelo.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1:_ Opening en el original. La definición menos común de la palabra significa claro (de bosque).


	5. Capitulo 5

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful__Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_El capitulo anterior fue uno de transición, y en una forma este también lo es, aunque pasa algo importante para la trama. Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir la historia y ponerla en favoritos._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a Bella mientras yacía en el suelo haciendo abdominales. Se levantó y atendió, sorprendida de ver a algunos de sus amigos del otro lado. Alice se abrió paso a través de los demás hacia el condómino de Bella.

—Dios mío, ella vive — la pequeña de cabellos negros chilló.

Atrás de ella, los otros se congregaron, y Bella no pudo dejar de notar que ninguno de ellos parecía tan seguro de estar ahí como Alice lo hacía. Alice y Bella habían sido amigas desde la preparatoria (1), cuando Bella se encontró atraída hacia el grupo de amigos de Alice por un golpe de suerte. Le asignaron a Alice como una compañera en el laboratorio de biología, y la diminuta chica había adoptaba a Bella en su camarilla.

Rosalie cruzó los brazos frente a ella, una posición en la que casi vivía. Era esmeradamente hermosa, pero su cara siempre decía 'perra'. Bella conoció a Rose a través de Alice pero las dos nunca se cayeron bien, era más como 'eres amiga de mis amigos así que vamos a pasar el rato' tipo de situación.

Parado al lado de Rosalie estaba su último novio, Royce, un hombre que era atractivo de una manera espeluznante. Tenía un bigote delgado que usualmente solo los pedófilos lucían.

Al otro lado de ellos estaban Ben y su hermana, Ángela. A Bella le agradaba Ángela, pero era tan callada que en realidad no sabía mucho sobre la chica.

Echando un vistazo a la habitación, Bella se dio cuenta de que estos eran sus amigos más cercanos y aun así no se sentía cerca a ninguno de ellos, excepto a Ben, pero incluso su relación había pasado factura desde que habían regresado de acampar.

—¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?— Bella preguntó, incapaz de evitar la incomodidad de su voz. Siempre se sintió más cómoda de _uno a uno_ más que en grupo.

—No has salido con nosotros desde que deambulaste en el bosque— Alice resopló, y Bella notó que Ben apartaba la mirada.

Se preguntaba solo lo que Ben le había contado a sus amigos sobre lo que había pasado en el bosque. Por su aspecto, Bella adivino que él no había compartido exactamente por qué se había "extraviado". No que realmente lo esperaba de él. Se había disculpado, y lo había perdonado, pero aún estaban atendiendo momentos incomodos cuando estaban juntos, a solas.

—He estado ocupada— Bella se defendió.

Alice bajo la vista hasta los pantalones de deporte de Bella y se burló. —Obviamente no de compras.

Bella resopló mientras su ira crecía. —Yo no estaba exactamente esperando compañía. Me estaba ejercitando.

El rostro de Alice se volvió contrito en un instante, algo en que tenía años de práctica. Raramente pensaba antes de hablar y esta era otra de esas ocasiones.

—Lo siento, Bella, solo quiero que vengas con nosotros. Vamos a ir al nuevo bar en la catorce.

—¿Por qué no llamaste?— preguntó.

—Hemos llamado, siempre dices que no— Rosalie agregó, sus brazos aun cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento chicos, es que no me he sentido con ganas de salir últimamente— Bella explicó.

Su vida no se había sentido igual desde que regresó del bosque. Y por más que lo intentara, tenía dificultades para sacar a Edward de su mente. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo y si la extrañaba. Era una locura y solo lo había conocido por dos días, pero ya se había impreso en su alma. Sabía que nunca lo olvidaría. Pero tenía que hacerlo, así que aceptó ir al bar con sus amigos con la esperanza de ser capaz de seguir adelante con su vida.

Bella se cambió rápido, poniéndose un par de jeans y una camiseta azul rápidamente antes de dirigirse al club.

El bajo retumbó en el pecho de Bella y luchó contra el impulso de tapar sus oídos. Las luces y los sonidos eran demasiado fuertes, dejándole a Bella la sensación de claustrofobia. Sus amigos bailaban y ella y Ben ocupaban una mesa, tomando unas bebidas.

Ben la vio y sacudió su cabeza. Se daba cuenta que no estaba teniendo un buen momento, pero estaba cansado de tratar de que las cosas estuvieran bien para ella. Su relación había sido mucho trabajo últimamente y se estaba haciendo agotador para ambos.

Cuando Ángela regresó a la mesa, Bella se inclinó y le gritó a Ben, —Voy a tomar un poco de aire.

Él asintió y ella se dirigió afuera. El aire era cálido pero el viento calaba. Bella tironeó su suéter alrededor de sus hombros, abrazando la tela a ella. Cruzó la calle hacia el pequeño parque que no era más que pocos árboles y un trozo de pasto, pero la llamaba. Amaba la naturaleza y ese era el escape que necesitaba del ruidoso bar.

Prescindiendo de la banca, Bella decidió sentarse en el pasto. Recogió sus rodillas y las abrazó a su pecho. Y como en la mayoría de sus momentos a solas últimamente, encontró sus pensamientos divagando hacia Edward y sus lobos.

Bella miró con fijeza a la línea de árboles, preguntándose si esperaba lo suficiente, él atravesaría esos tres árboles y le sonreiría. Era tonto, pero era una ensoñación, y ahí ella podía tener su realidad de la manera que se le antojara.

Pero Edward no salió de los arboles rodeado de sus lobos, en su lugar Ben se sentó junto a ella, suspirando profundamente.

—¿Bella?

Mantuvo sus ojos en los arboles pero la ilusión se había roto. — ¿Si?

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, — dijo. – Simplemente ya no siento que estés conmigo en esto.

—He estado distraída últimamente, — respondió.

—Lo sé, y has sido diferente desde que volvimos de acampar. Fui un patán, Bella, pero me disculpe y me perdonaste. — Tomó un poco de césped y lo arrancó mientras hablaba.

—Lo hice, lo hago. No te estoy guardando rencor ni nada, — dijo en voz baja.

—Sé que no lo estas. Pero tampoco estás aquí. Bella, Creo que no estamos funcionando ¿verdad?

Bella supo su respuesta enseguida, pero le dio un momento por respeto. —No.

—Te amo, Bella, espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando— Se inclinó y besó su frente antes de levantarse. — Vamos, déjame llevarte a casa.

Bella tomó la mano ofrecida y se puso de pie, se sentía mal por no sentirse mal. Las últimas dos semanas desde que regresaron del viaje para acampar le habían mostrado que sus sentimientos por Ben no eran amor como había pensado. Tenía un fuerte afecto por él, pero carecían de química. Ahora que había experimentado una conexión instantánea, todo sería comparado con eso. Edward había dejado unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar.

La lluvia caía suavemente y los árboles evitaron que la mayor parte cayera en Bella. Tomó el camino trillado en el cementerio, sin mirar realmente a donde se dirigía. Después de visitar la tumba una vez por semana por varios años, Bella sabía el camino instintivamente. Esta, sin embargo era su primera visita desde que regresó del bosque. Las gotas de lluvia aterrizaron en las lápidas que pasó, limpiando el equivalente de varios días de suciedad. La mano que sostenía su sombrilla roja se volvió menos firme mientras se acercó a la tumba de su padre.

Por lo general se arrodilla en el suelo, pero con el césped empapado por la lluvia optó por quedarse de pie. La lápida era simple, al igual que su padre había sido. Era exactamente lo que Charlie hubiera querido y sin embargo siempre sintió que era inadecuada. Seguramente algo más grande tenía que estar en su lugar, para indicar lo que Charlie Swan había significado para el mundo.

—Hola papá— habló en voz baja. El crujir de las hojas en los árboles la hizo temblar, pero no tenía frío. –Ben y yo terminamos. Lo se te dije que él era indicado. Pensé que lo era… No estoy segura de por qué alguna vez pensé que lo era en primer lugar. Hay tanto que quiero decirte, pero apenas se dónde empezar. Conocí a este tipo…y ni siquiera es lo correcto llamarlo así, porque no es un tipo, es un hombre…pero vive en bosque con los lobos. — Se rio para sus adentros, contenta de que Charlie no estuviera realmente ahí para interrumpir, se podía imaginar el vaso sanguíneo que se le reventaría cuando pensara que su hija había conocido a un hombre salvaje del bosque (2). —Es tan diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido, y por supuesto lo es porque ha sido criado diferente, pero pensaba que incluso si no, él aún seria la persona más singular, que había conocido, ¿sabes? Lo extraño papá, y ni siquiera lo conozco. Y ahora estoy sola…y eso está bien pero…me siento tan perdida. Sé que solo tengo veintiuno, y no se supone que debo tener todo resuelto, pero no tengo nada resuelto, y lo único que pensé estaba en buen camino se ha ido. —

Una lágrima cayó del ojo de Bella mientras sentía la pérdida de Ben. De él no, de la idea de él. Suspiró y limpió la gota de su rostro con su mano libre.

—Te extraño, papá, desearía que estuvieras aquí para decirme que hacer.

Se acercó a la lápida y tocó la parte superior, y luego metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un señuelo de pesca naranja y rojo, colocándolo en el cuenco junto a su tumba. Charlie había sido un ávido pescador y Bella se había acostumbrado a traer una nueva baratija en vez de flores cada vez que visitaba.

Bella se agachó y pasó una mano sobre el nombre de su padre y cerró los ojos. —Te quiero, papi, y si de alguna manera puedes enviarme una señal y decirme que hacer con mi vida, ahora sería un buen momento. —

Levantó la vista al cielo, medio esperando que algo sucediera, pero cuando tolo lo que ocurrió fue que la lluvia cayó más fuerte, se levantó y le dio una palmaditas a la lápida.

—Amor duro, ¿eh? — Sacudió la cabeza. —Nos vemos más tarde, papá.

Se alejó de la lápida y se dirigió a su coche.

La semana para Bella transcurrió en el mismo sentido que las dos anteriores. Fui a trabajar, llegó a casa, y se sentó en las noches, mirando fijamente por la ventana. Primero empezó con que disfrutaría la vista, pero luego todo empezó a recordarle a Edward. La estatua de bronce al cruzar la calle brillaba como su pelo bajo el sol, la gente paseando a sus perros la hacía pensar en sus lobos, y los árboles moviéndose en la briza le dio la perfecta evocación de su adiós. Bella casi aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, pero a medida que los días pasaban, tenía dificultades para recordar la sensación y le molestaba hasta que tuvo un pánico ilógico respecto a eso.

Cuando llego la noche del viernes, Bella se encontró en su coche manejando las dos horas y media de camino hacia el bosque. Cuando llego, era casi había obscurecido, y no había tenido la previsión de empacar más que una manta. Sabía que no debía deambular en el bosque, en la noche, sola; así que se estacionó cerca del campamento que ella y Ben habían visitado y reclinó su asiento. Vio las estrellas a través del parabrisas y la tranquilidad del aire libre rápidamente la arrullaron para dormir.

Bella despertó con el sonido de los pájaros cantando. Sonrió para sí y pensó que era una alarma mucho más gentil que el sonido de su despertador gritándole cada mañana. Saltando fuera del coche, Bella hizo una parada rápida antes de dirigirse al campamento.

El campamento estaba tal y como lo habían dejado, y Bella estaba agradecida de que no hubiera otros campistas usándolo ese fin de semana. Se quitó la mochila y agarró una manzana y una botella de agua. Se sentó junto al lago y se comió su desayuno, sintiéndose en paz otra vez. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la ciudad le quitaba hasta que regreso a la naturaleza.

Los arbustos crujieron y la cabeza de Bella se levantó por el ruido. Un pequeño conejo saltó del arbusto y corrió por el claro antes de desaparecer otra vez. Bella suspiro y meneó la cabeza. Por supuesto no sería tan fácil.

Bella tiró el corazón de la manzana a los arbustos y camino a lo largo del borde del agua. Había pensado que las cosas le serian familiares, pero desde de haberse ido por tres semanas, los arboles le parecían iguales y no paso mucho tiempo antes de Bella se pusiera nerviosa.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Dándose la vuelta, siguió el agua otra vez, conduciéndola de nuevo hacia el campamento. Por mucho que quisiera ver a Edward, no valía la pena perderse y morir en el bosque.

—Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, — Bella se reprendió mientras regresaba a su coche.

Entrando en el carro, arrojó su mochila en el asiento del pasajero. Sus emociones corrieron mientras retiraba y se dirigió a la autopista. Tenía que obtener el control de sí misma. Su vida estaba de regreso en la cuidad, y necesitaba empezar a vivirla.

Mientras se alejaba, diez ojos la miraban fijamente desde los árboles. Los ojos tristes del lobo rojizo parecían duplicar los de Edward. No había llegado ella a tiempo, y ahora se había ido…otra vez.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1: _Preparatoria, instituto, escuela media-superior a donde un va antes de la Universidad. En los Estados Unidos dura 4 años, del octavo al doceavo. Ahí casi todos los que empiezan la preparatoria tienen 14 años o van a cumplirlos debido al cumpleaños de Bella (septiembre), y a que SMeyer no es muy buena en las matemáticas o a un raro cambio en el sistema escolar, Bella cumplió 15 al inicio de la misma.

_2: _Woodsman es comúnmente traducida como leñador, pero en ingles su significado más común, implica a una persona acostumbrada a la a vida en el bosque, y hábil en cazar o poner trampas, la cual no tener una traducción exacta en español, así que me fui por contexto.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Gracias a todos los que comentaron, leyeron, me pusieron en favoritos, pusieron la historia en alertas, y o me jalan las orejas por los horrores de ortografía que se puedan escapar._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, — Bella contó para si antes de presionar el último digito del número telefónico. Su corazón se aceleraba y sus palmas estaban sudadas, y se estaba preguntando seriamente si esto era lo que la gente cuerda hacía.

—¿Bueno? —La voz de un hombre contestó.

—Bueno, eres Michael Newton? — Bella preguntó formalmente.

—Sí — respondió

—Uh, soy Bella, Bella Swan. Ángela dijo que estarías esperando mi llamada.

Bella apenas había terminado con Ben hace una semana cuando Ángela había llamado y le había rogado que saliera con su primo, Michael. Había tratado de aseverar que era demasiado pronto pero Ángela había insistido que no era realmente una cita. Michael solo necesitaba una pareja para una función de trabajo por la que estaba en la ciudad. Bella tuvo dificultades para decir que no, así que se encontró en el teléfono con un perfecto extraño sintiéndose muy incómoda.

—Oh, sí, hey, — dijo. —Gracias por hacer esto. Es solo realmente que no conozco a nadie aquí y todos van a llevar parejas.

Bella quiso recordarle que tampoco la conocía, pero guardo silencio. Eso fue hasta que dijo, —Ángela te dijo que es formal, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hizo, — Bella dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Oh, — respondió, un poco inseguro. —Bueno, todas las chicas tienen al menos un vestido elegante en su armario, ¿verdad?

Bella respondió con un —seguro— pero el único vestido elegante que tenía en su armario era de su graduación, y lo parecía.

—Genial, te recogeré alrededor de las cinco.

~~HS~~

Bella tiró de la parte superior del vestido por enésima vez. El vestido strapless no le había quedado bien cuando lo compró, pero sus amigas habían insistido que se veía bien. Sin mucho para sostenerlo, parecía que viajaba al sur cada vez que levantaba las manos arriba de su cintura. Bella esperaba que no hubiera baile, si todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse y pararse, tal vez estaría bien.

El timbre en el intercomunicador sonó y Bella agarró las llaves, optando por conocer a Michael en la planta baja. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió, había esperado que fuera regordete o calvo o algo, pero de hecho era un hombre de apariencia agradable. Tenía pelo corto, y rubio; y una sonrisa encantadora. De seguro una noche con este hombre no sería tan mala, Bella reflexionó.

—Te ves— se detuvo, buscando por la palabra correcta, —bien.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para no palidecer ante su mediocre cumplido. Bella sabía que el vestido no era del estilo más moderno, pero le estaba haciendo un favor. Tiró una vez más la parte superior del vestido y lo lamentó instantáneamente porque llevó la atención de Michael a la línea de su busto. Apartó la vista rápidamente pero no antes de que notara su rostro decepcionado.

—Gracias— respondió mientras lo seguía al coche. Michael habló. No le preguntó sobre si misma o lo que le gustaba, las normales preguntas de una primera cita según el protocolo, en cambio habló de sí mismo, mucho, lo cual Bella habría sido capaz de ignorar si él no hubiera aclarado su garganta cada pocas palabras. Empezó como una pequeña tos, pero al final sonó como un gato con una desagradable bola de pelo.

Para cuando ambos llegaron a la fiesta, Bella estaba seriamente reconsiderando su amistad con Ángela. Michael había incluso establecido unas reglas básicas, diciéndole lo que era aceptable etiqueta para una cita en una fiesta de trabajo, como si necesitara que le dijeran que manosear era mal visto, estaba frunciendo el ceño a la idea.

Bella pasó su noche aburrida e ignorada. Parecía que Michael estaba más cómodo en su entorno, mientras más ajeno estuviera de su cita. No tenía problema en dejar a Bella por largos periodos de tiempo en la fiesta. Ella pasó la mayor parte de la noche rasgando pequeños cuadrados de las servilletas de las bebidas y persiguiendo el hielo de su bebida con una pajilla. Esto último fue como la encontró bien pasada la media noche.

— ¿Estas lista para irte?— preguntó, y ella lo miro incrédula.

Quiso decirle que eran las últimas dos personas que quedaban, que había estado lista para irse hace horas y que era una pésima cita. En cambio dijo —Sí.

—Me la pase muy bien esta noche, Bella— dijo mientras la llevaba a casa.

—Me di cuenta— respondió, pero Michael no captó el tono mordaz de sus palabras.

—Creo que voy a conseguir esta promoción, y si lo hago, me voy a mudar aquí permanentemente. Si ese es el caso, me gustaría verte otra vez.

Bella se quedó sin habla mientras llegaban a su edificio. Se sentó por un momento, juntando sus pensamientos, decidiendo como rechazarlo. Volteando, empezó con un, —Michael…— Pero fue lo más lejos que llego porque él se lanzó sobre la división y presionó su boca contra la suya, sus fríos, húmedos labios rozaban los de ella mientras se sentaba congelada y horrorizada.

Ella puso sus manos en su pecho y él gimió, pero fue interrumpido cuando ella lo empujó. Se sentó en su asiento, jadeando y luciendo muy complacido consigo mismo.

—Me tengo que ir— dijo, solamente queriendo salir del coche lo más rápido que podía.

—Te llamare— grito desde su ventana abierta.

—Por favor, no— murmuró para sí misma mientras abría la puerta del edificio.

Bella se dejó caer en su sofá. La cita había sido un desastre, y estaba sorprendida que cuando pensaba en ella, no extrañara a Ben. Pensando que eso significaba que ya lo había superado por completo, se preguntó si quería empezar a tener citas de nuevo. De verdad, no citas a ciegas ni arregladas. La idea de eso la hizo sentir cansada, tal vez estaba destinada a estar sola.

Bella encendió la televisión y se encontró cabeceando rápidamente, todavía en ese horrendo vestido de graduación. La noche le había quitado mucho a ella y no tenía la energía para cambiarse.

Cuando despertó, el sol estaba brillando por su ventana y hacia sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que era tarde, se levantó bruscamente y presiono el botón de encendió de la televisión, perdiéndose lo que sería una muy interesante noticia.

Se bajó la cremallera de su vestido y lo dejo caer al piso mientras corría a la ducha. Su piel estaba delineada con pliegues por las varillas (1) del vestido y le dolía al tacto. Hizo una mueca cuando paso su esponja de baño sobre su torso.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, Bella fue corriendo a trabajar. Sintió el mismo vacío de cada mañana. Algo faltaba en su vida y no podía descubrir que era. Sabía que odia donde vivía y odiaba su trabajo, pero esos eran los tipo de cosas con las que todos tenían que lidiar. Toda la gente que conocía había pasado por una depresión al menos una vez.

Bella decidió inmediatamente que iba a hacer un esfuerzo. Tal vez si decidía disfrutar de las cosas a su alrededor, encontraría felicidad en lo mundano. Sonrió al guardia de seguridad de su edificio pero se encontró con una mueca de desprecio, haciéndola meter la cola entre las patas y caminar rápidamente hacia el elevador.

Bella nunca había sido muy buena con la gente. Su sonrisa siempre era nerviosa y lo que lo hacía parecer una mueca más que un acogedor hola. Nunca había aprendido las habilidades de la charla trivial o las bromas apropiadas ya que su madre era todo menos apropiada y su padre era callado y reservado.

Renee siempre le decía a Bella que solo se dejara llevar. Que dejara todo salir y viera donde las fichas podían caer. Renee hablaba en oraciones de galleta de fortuna, un pequeño consejo general, que no es ni útil ni informativo.

Había unas pocas personas que trabajaban con Bella, que pensó que tenían el potencial de ser sus amigos, pero nunca había tenido el atrevimiento de pedirle a cualquiera de ellos que salieran. Además, como en las citas, si resultaban gente horrible, todavía tenía que trabajar con ellos. Era más seguro mantener todo profesional.

Bella tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de convertirse en una señora loca con gatos, pero luego lo vetó, siendo más una amante de los perros.

Lobos.

No había pensado en Edward en tres días, y pensó que eso significaba que estaba progresando. Pero parecía que cualquier línea de pensamiento la conduciría al tema de él, otra vez. Se sentó en su escritorio y apoyó la cabeza en su mano cerrada, pensando en él. Si iba a tenerlo en la cabeza, al menos debería darle algo que hacer.

Recordó la forma en la que el sol golpeaba su cuerpo, las líneas de su pecho y abdominales. La manera en la manera en la que cada uno de sus músculos parecían flexionarse individualmente, todo fuerte y…

—En el bosque…estaba desnudo

Bella captó un pequeño fragmento de la conversación de dos de sus compañeras de trabajo pasando, pero lo que dijeron capturó su atención. Se levantó rápidamente, persiguiéndolas como una loca.

—Hey— dijo, alcanzándolas. Las dos chicas voltearon y la vieron, un poco alarmadas.

—¿Si?

—Escuche sin querer, uh— Bella tartamudeó ya que realmente no sabía lo que había oído

—Si— la rubia se animó, — ¿no es loco? Dicen que está loco. La policía lo encontró desnudo en el bosque por un campamento local. Asustó a un par de excursionistas

—¿Quién?— Bella preguntó con voz temblorosa. — ¿A quién encontraron?

—No lo sé, a un psicópata que vive en el bosque.

Bella no podía respirar, corrió a su escritorio, dejando a las dos chicas mirándola con extrañeza. Entró a internet y escribió la página de un sitio de noticias local. Hizo clic en un video titulado: _Hombre desnudo en el bosque asusta a excursionistas locales._

Sus manos temblaban mientras miraba la grabación de los excursionistas contando su historia. La castaña habló con un tono de voz agudo cuando habló sobre el hombre salvaje que la agarró por detrás y le sujetó con fuerza. Bella canturreaba en susurros. —Por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea él…

Luego ahí estaba, luciendo salvaje y asustado y nada como el hombre que había conocido en el bosque. Aulló y luchó mientras lo empujaban dentro del vehículo policial.

—Si tienen algo de información en la identidad de este hombre, por favor contacte a su oficial de policía local…

Bella apagó el video. Sintió una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla y extendió la mano para limpiarla. Sabía que el mundo perfecto de Edward había sido destrozado y no podía entender por qué. ¿Por qué había estado tan cerca del campamento? ¿Había estado buscándola y la confundió con la excursionista castaña?

Bella tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de la oficina. No le importó si la despedían, necesitaba ayudar a Edward.

Se detuvo en la estación de policía y se apresuró a entrar. El escritorio estaba ocupado y se balanceó hacia adelante y atrás en sus pies mientras esperaba su turno. El oficial ayudando a la gente era viejo y lento y Bella puso sus ojos en blanco con frustración.

Tomó un número de la maquinita en el escritorio y se sentó. Se mordió la uña de su pulgar mientras miraba a la gente caminando sin rumbo en la estación, pero cuando una conmoción empezó, dejó caer la mano y se levantó.

—¡Bella!

Edward estaba ahí, del otro lado del vidrio siendo conducido esposado. Lo habían vestido en un par de pantalones beige que parecían para doctor y una camiseta blanca.

—¿Edward? —gritó

Y justo entonces su llamaron número.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1: Boning _de un vestido. Para que un vestido (sobre todo uno sin tirantes) quede perfectamente, varillas (o algo) deben ser insertadas en las costuras. Esto le da al vestido estructura, y evita que se caiga, deslice o se enrolle, etc.

_Ahora la historia empieza a ponerse realmente buena ;).  
_

_Sobre las anotaciones al final, se que pueden parecer pedantes; pero quiero que tengan en cuenta que tratare de reducir las notas al mínimo, pero la mayoría eran notas sobre la traducción (hechas durante el proceso inicial, cuando cada capitulo estaba lleno de colores, subrayados, tachados, chistes muy malos y demás) que de alguna manera sobrevivieron hasta llegar aquí y por lo tanto no es necesario que las lean. Hay capítulos que fueron fáciles de traducir, y se quedaron sin notas, pero hasta ahora va bien, pero cerca del final aparecerá una palabra que se traduce de una forma, pero significa 3 cosas distintas al mismo tiempo (y en el mismo contexto, y aparece en varios capítulos)...y ha sido mi mayor pesadilla como traductora de este fic._

_No esta de mas decir, que si encuentran un regionalismo que no entiendan, o una oración rara pueden contactarme y jalarme las orejas._


	7. Capitulo 7

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, y a todos los que agregaron a sus favoritos y/o pusieron la historia en alerta_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Bella se sentó en un diminuto cuarto con lo que ella asumió era un espejo de dos vías en una pared, y una máquina de café en la otra. La mesa era lo suficientemente amplia que cuando los oficiales de policía se sentaron en el otro lado, uno no sería capaz de alcanzarlos al menos que ellos se levantaran e inclinaran.

No había visto a Edward desde que lo acarrearon lejos. Él había gritado y forcejeado, y si tres policías no hubieran estado ahí para sujetarlo, él fácilmente se habría abierto camino hacia la aterrorizada chica. Bella sostuvo el vaso de agua, de polietileno, en sus manos haciendo muescas en él con sus uñas.

—Necesitamos que haga cierto papeleo— dijo el detective Banner.

—Uh, ¿Qué clase de papeleo? —Preguntó.

Los detectives compartieron una mirada y Bella sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho. Les había dicho que era su prima, en un intento de llegar a él antes, pero esa información había sido lo que la había llevado a esta diminuta habitación para interrogación.

Querían saber quién era él y por qué había estado desnudo en el bosque. Bella intentó decir que él había dejado de tomar sus medicamentos y que ella era su cuidadora, lo que los hizo aun más sospechosos ya que Bella no podía presentar una receta médica o incluso un diagnóstico de su condición.

Los oficiales de policía no le habían creído, pero no sabían qué hacer con el hombre. No podían hacerlo hablar y se paseaba de un lado de la celda, donde lo pusieron, como un animal salvaje. Podían llamar al hospital local y hacer que lo admitirán pero era mucho más fácil mandarlo a casa con alguien, si estaban dispuestos a llevárselo.

—Solo documentos de liberación— respondió y le extendió una forma simple.

Las palmas de Bella estaban sudadas mientras ponía su información. Se preguntó si esto se consideraba perjurio, no había hecho un juramento pero estaba bastante segura de que se podía meterse en grandes problemas mintiéndole a la policía. Cuando regresó la forma, el Detective Banner suspiro.

—Por aquí, vamos a sacar a su _primo— _dijo, implicando que sabía que estaba mintiendo.

La cabeza de Edward se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta tan pronto y la manilla fue volteada. Se agazapó en defensa mientras los oficiales conducían a una tercera persona a la habitación. Cuando Bella caminó más allá de los hombres, Edward se paralizó.

—Edward—dijo en voz baja, entrando a la celda que se parecía más a una jaula con Edward en ella.

—Bell-la— respondió, dando un paso hacia adelante con la mano.

El oficial abrió la celda y dio un paso atrás cuando la abrió, claramente ya había lidiado con Edward, y estaba nervioso por sus reacciones. Edward se quedó en la celda y Bella se vio obligada a ir a buscarlo. Él la miró, encogiéndose cuando ella se adelantó. Odiaba hacerlo estremecer así que se puso en sus manos y rodillas y se le acercó a su nivel.

Cuando llegó frente a él, él puso su cara en el aire y olfateó. —Bell-la— dijo otra vez, y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

—Edward, — gimió mientras él frotaba su mejilla contra su piel. Su cuerpo temblaba con alivio por qué él estaba a salvo.

Tomó su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, a sabiendas de que necesitaban salir de la estación de policía. El detective susurró, —primos, mis polainas— a su compañero mientras la vio sacar a Edward de la estación. No estaba seguro de que estaba mal con el joven, pero era claro por la manera en la que miraba a la chica que su interés no era familiar, y la manera en la que ella había reaccionado a sus caricias le decía que el de ella no lo era tampoco.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la estación, Bella se sintió nerviosa otra vez. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Cuando vio su coche, se detuvo, y Bella tropezó mientras sujetaba su brazo.

—Está bien— dijo, tratando de animarlo, pero se quedó quieto.

Bella recordó las imágenes de las noticias, como la policía lo había empujado y metido en el coche, él estaba asustado. Abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y luego abrió la suya, sentándose con sus piernas todavía fuera del coche. Mirándolo, trató de hacer el coche tan acogedor como podía.

—Vamos— dijo y él se agachó otra vez, claramente más cómodo explorando con su naturaleza animal.

Se dirigió al coche, y la miró cuidadosamente mientras ponía su cabeza en la puerta y olfateaba. Bella le sonrió cuando él se levantó, colocando su mitad superior en el asiento trasero. Su mirada lo espoleó y saltó al asiendo y se volteó para quedar frente a la puerta abierta.

Bella se puso en pie fuera del auto para cerrar la puerta pero antes de que pudiera, Edward salto del coche. —No, está bien, regresa— lo persuadió, pero él solo la miró.

Bella extendió la mano en el coche, tratando de conseguir que entrara, y en poco tiempo se descubrió dando palmaditas en el asiento. Rodó sus ojos para sí. —No es un perro— se reprendió, pero mientras lo decía, Edward saltó de nuevo al coche. Cerró la puerta, surtiéndose destrozada por el método que había usado. Él era un hombre, un hombre increíblemente atractivo, y lo acababa de tratar como un compañero canino. Iba a necesitar una terapia seria.

El aire en el coche era sofocante, el olor a aire libre de Edward era muy potente en el vehículo. Bella bajo la ventanilla para que la briza borrara el olor. Sin embargo, tan pronto como abrió la ventana, Edward se trepó entre los asientos y pasó por encima de ella, tratando de sacar su cabeza por la ventana.

—Edward— Bella chilló mientras el coche viró bruscamente. Tenía uno de sus brazos inmovilizado y estaba presionando su pierna derecha, haciendo que coche acelerara. —Edward, bájate— Usó sus codos y lo empujó hasta que se retiró al asiento trasero. Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras su respiración se calmaba.

Edward, no disuadido, metió su cabeza entre cabecera de Bella y la puerta y dejó que el aire corriera por su rostro. Bella giró la cabeza y rio al verlo, sus mejillas hacia atrás y su cabello ondulando.

—No puedo creer que he estado teniendo fantasías sobre ti, en las últimas dos semanas— se rio.

Edward mantuvo su cabeza fuera de la ventana, completamente ajeno a lo que había dicho.

Conseguir que Edward entrara a su departamento resulto ser más fácil de lo que esperaba, pero una vez que estuvo ahí, no estaba completamente segura de que debería hacer con él.

— ¿Tienes sed? —Preguntó. Sin respuesta. Se movió como si estuviera bebiendo de un vaso. Sin respuesta. Fue a la cocina y él la siguió de cerca. Edward la miró, mientras llenaba un vaso de agua, con ojos sin comprender.

Le tendió el vaso. –Agua— dijo.

—Ag-ua— respondió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para aceptar su ofrecimiento. Bella llevó el vaso a sus labios y le dio un traguito, y luego le entrego el vaso de nuevo.

Tomó la taza de su mano y la miró, puso su cara sobre la abertura, lanzando su lengua para beber. No siendo capaz de obtener suficiente, inclino el vaso como Bella lo hizo, pero terminó derramando el agua en el frente de él. Saltó hacia atrás cuando el agua fría golpeó su pecho, soltando el vaso.

El sonido de los añicos hizo a Edward correr al otro cuarto, solo asomando su cabeza cuando Bella no lo siguió. Se inclinó para limpiar los pedazos rotos y los tiró a la basura. Edward empezó a moverse hacia ella, pero Bella extendió la mano dirigiéndolo fuera de la habitación, diciéndose que aspiraría más tarde.

Una vez que estuvieron a salvo en la sala de estar, Bella dirigió su atención hacia Edward. Tenía el mismo aspecto que recordaba, pero diferente. Las ropas interrumpían las líneas de su cuerpo pero su memoria estaba llena de ellas. Su rostro todavía estaba cubierto con una gran barba pero en su departamento, se veía sucio en vez de curtido.

—Te llevare casa mañana, pero esta noche ¿dormirás aquí? —

El calvario de la comisaria había tomado la mayor parte del día, y Bella estaba cansada y hambrienta. Mientras Edward husmeaba en su habitación, olfateando el sofá y jugando con algunas de sus chucherías, Bella uso su teléfono para ordenarles algo de comida.

Cuando colgó, vio a Edward arrastrarse sobre el sofá, y mientras no le importaban mucho las cosas materiales, no quería tener que usar Febreeze (2) para quitarle la suciedad, debido a su falta de aseo.

—Creo que deberías bañarte— dijo, más para sí misma, pero captó la atención de Edward.

Bella entró al cuarto de baño, agarrando una toalla del armario de blancos en el camino. Extendió la mano y abrió el agua antes de darse cuenta de que Edward la había seguido. Se sobresaltó pero él estaba hipnotizado con el agua fluyendo de la llave. Empujando más allá de ella, saltó dentro de la bañera y empezó a lamer violentamente la corriente.

—Edward— dijo Bella, y se detuvo para mirarla. — ¿Ropa?— Jaló su propia camiseta cuando dijo la palabra, haciendo que Edward mirara hacia abajo.

Él tiró de su camiseta y Bella empezó a retroceder, dándole privacidad, pero él gruñó cuando alcanzó la puerta, y era claro que no sabía cómo librarse del material extraño. Bella suspiró y caminó hasta la bañera. Se sentó del otro lado de la bañera, su corazón latiendo con fuerza al pensar que iba a estar desnudo frente a ella otra vez.

La miró y sus ojos suplicaban ayuda, y Bella olvidó su incomodad, ayudándolo a levantar arriba y fuera de su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el lazo de sus pantalones, y tiró, desatando el nudo. Edward parecía cautivado con su mano, sus ojos quemando su piel.

—Levántate— dijo en voz baja, y luego se levantó para mostrarle. Levantó su cuerpo y ella imitó quitarse sus pantalones. Edward bajó sus pantalones y se los quitó.

Bella tragó saliva con dificultad cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo en contra de su voluntad. Se aclaró la garganta cuando llego a su virilidad, que parecía estar disfrutando de su mirada. Agarró la botella de jabón líquido y esponja de baño, y luego se dio cuenta que él no tenía idea de cómo usarlos.

Metió la esponja bajo el chorro de agua saliendo de la llave y roció un poco de jabón en ella. Exprimiendo la esponja un par de veces para preparar el jabón, extendió la mano y pasó la esponja a lo largo del pecho de Edward.

Edward agarró su muñeca y ella se paralizó. El aire en el cuarto era pesado y sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro. El corazón de Bella latía con fuerza en su pecho, su cuerpo y su mente estaban en guerra entre sí.

—Realmente, tú deberías hacer esto— dijo liberando su mano. Empujó la esponja hacia él hasta que la tomó. –Yo solo voy a darte algo de privacidad—

Bella salió corriendo por la puerta y puso su espalda en la pared a lado de ella. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared y dejo que sus nervios se calmaran. Oyó una gran cantidad de salpicaduras provenientes del baño, pero se dijo que lo limpiaría después. Sus nervios no le permitían lidiar con él desnudo en su bañera de nuevo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Bella había dejado al repartidos subir, así que cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó, Bella no pensó mucho en eso, pero el ruido que oyó era extraño y nuevo para Edward. Salió de golpe, desnudo y mojado, del baño, cuando Bella abrió la puerta. El repartidor lo miró con horror cuando Edward se abalanzó hacia ellos.

—Edward, no—dijo Bella, empujando un billete de veinte hacia el hombre y agarrando la comida.

Edward parecía confundido, mientras la miraba fijamente, no parecía ser capaz de hacer nada bien y estaba volviéndose frustrante. Bella suspiró y bajó la vista al desorden mojado en la que su alfombra se había convertido. Fue al baño rápidamente para recuperar su toalla. Después de una apresurada lección sobre secado, Bella lo sentó en el sofá y abrió varias cajas de comida china.

Edward escogió entre las varias selecciones, comiendo unas y rechazando otras. Después de ver a Bella con su bebida varias veces, Edward hizo otro intento de beber de un vaso. Derramó un poco, pero en lo general la comida fue un éxito.

Bella bajo su palillos y escudriñó la mirada verde de Edward. La miraba en una forma no había sido mirada antes. No hubiera sido capaz de explicárselo a alguien pero la hacía sentir muy importante.

Deslizándose más cerca de él en el sofá, Bella extendió su mano y apartó su cabello de su frente. Edward cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia su contacto, claramente disfrutándolo. Bajó su mano por su mejilla y sobre su pelo café-rojizo que conformaba una espesa barba.

—Me pregunto qué aspecto tienes bajo todo este cabello— pensó, entonces tuvo una idea.

Edward se quedó dónde estaba mientras ella corrió a buscar sus suministros. Regresó y colocó un gran cuenco de agua en la mesa de café, y junto a él, una lata de crema de afeitar, un rastrillo, un peine y un par de tijeras. Tomó el peine y empezó a tratar de trabajar a través de algunos nudos en su cabeza, pero él se movió inquieto por sus acciones. Así que en cambio, agarró las tijeras y empezó a cortar algunos de los nudos en su pelo. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente corto, levantó el peine y empezó a emparejarlo. Nunca había tomado cosmetología, pero hizo un trabajo bastante decente, si lo decía ella misma.

Luego fue y se sentó frente a él. Edward estaba curioso con todo lo que estaba haciendo, y ahora que tenía una buena vista de ella, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Poniendo su mano en su rostro, acaricio su barba otra vez antes de levantar las tijeras y cortando un enorme trozo de pelo. Cada tijeretazo le mostraba un poco más del rostro que yacía abajo. Cuando la barba estaba lo suficientemente corto para rasurar, todo un paño y lo humedeció en el cuenco, enjuagando su rostro antes de agregar la crema de afeitar.

Edward parecía receloso de la navaja, pero le dejo llevarla a su rostro, y durante los próximos minutos Bella le vio su primera afeitada. Le prestó mucha atención a cada área, tan enfocada en no cortarlo y en quitarle todo ese pelo que no vio su rostro completo hasta que terminó.

Bella casi jadeó cuando lo asimiló. Envuelto en una de sus toallas blancas, tenía al hombre más hermoso del mundo en su sofá. Había sido despampanante antes pero ahora era magnifico. Una mandíbula afilada se combinaba con ojos gentiles que le daban la apariencia de un mujeriego y un caballero a la vez.

Pasó sus dedos sobre sus suaves mejillas, estudiando su rostro al descubierto — Eres hermoso— dijo y luego se ruborizó.

Edward notó que Bella se estaba inclinando hacia adelante, y él cerró la distancia entre ellos. Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, Bella entró en pánico. Retrocedió y él frunció el ceño, preguntándose que había hecho mal esta vez. Bella no quería más que seguir besando a Edward, por lo que detuvo. —Él no pertenecía con ella, no podía conservarlo, y era cruel pretender lo contrario. Tendría que llevarlo a casa.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir. Voy a llamar para reportarme enferma y te llevaremos de nuevo al bosque— dijo tristemente.

Una vez que Edward estaba establecido, tanto como podía en el sofá con una manta, Bella se escabulló a su habitación y se cambió. Yacía despierta en su cama, pensando en el hombre en la habitación contigua, deseando saber cómo encontrar una manera de tener lo que corazón gritaba. Justo cuando se quedó dormida, sintió un cuerpo cálido acurrucarse contra ella, pero asumió que era solo un sueño.

* * *

**Anotaciones**:

_1:_ Marca de aromatizantes.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron, siguen la historia, la agregaron a favoritos o simplemente leen la historia. Para el par de lectores que me pregunto la edad de Edward, readingmamma me dijo que tenia entr años mas que Bella. Ya que Bella tiene 21, Edward tiene entre 24 y 26 años._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Bella no quería moverse. Aunque había puesto a Edward en el sofá para dormir en la noche, despertar enredada en sus brazos le hizo pensar que eso había sido una idea estúpida. Sus extremidades colgaban sobre ella como una cubierta deliciosa y ella no quería nada más que nunca moverse. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se preguntó: ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella y Edward eran tan diferentes. No hablaban el mismo lenguaje o vivían de la misma manera. Sentía envidia de él, y anhelaba algo más simple de lo que tenía.

Se meneó para salir de su jaula de extremidades y se levantó sobre la cama, mirándolo dormir por un minuto. Aunque ciertamente parecía disfrutar la comodidad de un colchón, como lo sugería por la baba que estaba formando un charco en la almohada, él no pertenecía ahí. ¿Cómo podía mantener a alguien ahí, cuando ella misma lo odiaba?

Belle se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua callera sobre ella mientras miraba fijamente a la pared. Estaba pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. La situación con Edward era abrumadora y Bella no sabía cómo empezar a lidiar con ella. Recogió su acondicionador y luego sintió su cabello, sin estar segura si en su profunda reflexión ya se lo había aplicado o no. Agregó una posible segunda capa y luego lo enjuagó. No fue hasta que Bella salió de la ducha cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado traer su ropa.

Con la toalla enrollada alrededor de ella entreabrió la puerta, y gritó. El rostro de Edward estuvo inmediatamente enfrente de ella. Colocó su mano en su corazón que latía rápidamente mientras salía del baño.

—Bell-la—dijo, haciéndola voltear y mirarlo. Parte de ella esperaba que él estuviera comiéndosela con los ojos, en su toalla, y parte de ella estaba decepcionada de que no lo estaba.

Tiraba de sus pantalones y pensó que tal vez su primera percepción era errónea, tal vez iba a tratar de aparearse con ella otra vez después de todo. La piel de Bella se sonrojó. Pero la expresión de su rostro le dijo que estaba tras una necesidad diferente.

—Mierda— dijo Bella, agarrando su brazo y lo llevó al baño. Abrió la taza del baño, haciendo que la mirara fijamente sin comprender.

Suspirando y tirando de los cordones de sus pantalones, que le habían tomado una buena hora para volver a ponérselos la noche anterior, bajó la tela. Bella señalo su pene y luego a la taza.

—Orina ahí—dijo.

Edward puso sus manos en la parte posterior de la taza, dobló sus rodillas y se inclinó, en un intento de apuntar. Horrorizada de que su piso pronto iba a estar nadando en orina, Bella gritó. Edward la miró y su expresión afligida casi rompió su corazón. Estaba tratando, pero no tenía idea.

—Ponte de pie— dijo Bella, ayudándolo a enderezarse. Batalló un poco consigo misma sobre lo que debería hacer después.

Tomando su muñeca en sus dedos, guió su mano. Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente cerca, entendió lo que ella quería y sostuvo su pene. Después de un poco más de persuasión Edward estaba meando en el inodoro y Bella se sintió triunfante.

Después de prepararles un simple desayuno, Bella se preguntó que debería hacer con Edward mientras iba a trabajar.

Lo llevó al sofá y lo sentó. Arrodillándose en frente de él, puso sus manos en sus muslos.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar— Hizo movimientos para sí y la puerta. –Bella…ir…—Hizo una pausa y luego puso sus manos en su pecho de él—Edward, quédate.

Bella se levantó y camino hacia la puerta pero Edward la siguió. —No, Bella ir, Edward quedar.

—Bell-la quedar— dijo e hizo señas para que se sentara en el sofá.

Bella pensó inútilmente en llamar para reportarse enferma, pero se había levantado y salido el día anterior, y sabía que estaría en problemas si lo hacía Cambiando rápido de velocidades, agarró el control del televisor y encendió el aparato. Tuvo el efecto deseado y Edward fue inmediatamente hipnotizado por él.

Bella se detuvo en el trabajo unos diez minutos más tarde, apenas recordó el trayecto por que había estado pensando en Edward. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Saldría? ¿Recordaría cómo usar el baño en caso necesario? Bella se estremeció ante esto último.

Caminó a su cubículo y se sentó. Ni siquiera eran unos minutos más tarde cuando dos compañeros de trabajo pasaron por ahí, hablando en susurros después de mirarla. Bella le restó importancia; pero cuando lo mismo pasó unos minutos después, empezó a sentirse cohibida. Bajó la vista y se fijó en su ropa, asegurándose de que nada estuviera metido o desabotonado donde no debiera estarlo.

Con sus ojos bajos, no notó a su jefe en su escritorio hasta que habló, haciéndole saltar.

—Bella— dijo con voz severa.

—¿Si, señor? —Dijo Bella, mirándolo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bella hizo una pausa por un momento, preguntándose si era una pregunta capciosa. Miró su pantalla, realmente no había empezado a trabajar en nada aun, pero no quería decirle a su jefe que no estaba haciendo nada.

Él suspiró. —Bella, ¿no revisaste tus mensajes telefónicos después de que te fuiste, sin previo aviso, ayer?

Bella se sonrojó. —No señor. Tuve una pequeña emergencia.

—Sea como sea, no puedes simplemente levantarte y dejar tu trabajo sin notificárselo a alguien. Bella, ese tipo de comportamiento no se resbala aquí. Lo siento, pero necesitas tomar tus cosas e irte.

Después que dejar que las palabras penetraran, Bella se dio cuenta de que había sido despedida. Una mezcla de pánico y alivio la inundó. Odiaba su trabajo, y ahora no lo tenía más, pero sin un ingreso, estaba fregada.

—¿Estoy despedida? —Preguntó, necesitando escuchar la confirmación más que nada.

Él respondió con un asentimiento severo. Bella agarró algunas de sus objetos personales mientras él se levantó y la observó. Se sentía molesta, él ni siquiera le había preguntado sobre que era la emergencia. Era solo una empleada, completamente reemplazable y no digna de preocupación, y aparentemente sospechosa de robo.

Una vez que Bella estaba de vuelta en su coche, la impresión ya se estaba desapareciendo, y mientras sabía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y rápido, su primer pensamiento fue sobre Edward y el hecho de podía ir a casa con él.

Bella no sabía que esperar cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, pero cuando todo parecía seguir intacto, dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Edward todavía estaba en el sofá pero se las había arreglado para salir de su ropa otra vez, claramente prefiriéndola fuera. Ahora estaba encaramado al borde del cojín, mirando fijamente la televisión.

Cuando Bella rodeo para ver que había en ella, casi ahogó de la risa. Estaba viendo All My Children (1). La pareja en la pantalla estaba encerrada en un abrazo melodramático mientras él le decía cuanto la amaba.

Edward se puso de pie y llego atrás de Bella mientras ella se reía de la pantalla. La agarró y la hizo girar, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella como había visto.

—Tuuú, errres to-do paraaa miii— Edward repitió las mismas palabras que el protagonista hacia recitado, pero esta vez, no sonaban tontas para Bella. De hecho contuvo el aliento y de repente se encontró con mucho calor. El sentido común le decían que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero aún asi sonaba maravilloso saliendo de su boca.

Bella fue repentinamente muy consciente de que Edward estaba desnudo otra vez, y su dureza aumentaba cuanto más tiempo la sostenía en ese abrazo. Empujó su poco su pecho y él la soltó, leyendo sus señales un poco mejor pero aún confundido sobre por qué lo seguía rechazando.

—Debería llevarte a casa— dijo Bella, tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

—Ed-ward quedar— respondió.

—No. Bella lleva a Edward casa— reiteró.

—¿Bell-la quedar Edward casa?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —¿Cuándo aprendiste viendo televisión? —Edward la miro, confundido otra vez por su oración larga. — ¿Edward quedar? ¿Con Bella? —Se dio golpecitos en el pecho.

—Edward quedar Bella— repitió, sus palabras mejorando con cada intento.

Bella sintió una emoción recorrerla ante el pensamiento de Edward queriendo quedarse con ella. No se detuvo a pensar o reaccionar, en cambio respondió. —Sí, Edward quedar Bella—

En su prisa por llegar a trabajar a tiempo esa mañana, Bella no había dejado a Edward con ningún alimento accesible. Estaba contenta de estar en casa y ser capaz de hacerle algo. Opto por una comida sencilla, sándwiches, sabía que su estómago estaba acostumbrado a carne cruda y ya lo había alimentado con china, así que pensó que lo mejor era ir despacio.

Bella observo a Edward comer su almuerzo, imitando la forma en que ella sostenía el suyo y lo mordía. Edward traía su boca a la comida en oposición de la comida a su boca, pero Bella pensó que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Ya había demostrado que aprendía rápido pero estaba un poco perdida sobre dónde empezar. ¿Cómo le enseñabas a alguien que no sabía nada?

Después de una barriga llena de comida, Edward se volvió muy curioso. Señalaría un objeto y Bella le diría la palabra para ello. Era lindo al principio, ya que él trataba de repetir las palabras que le había dado, pero después de unas implacables dos horas de eso, Bella se sintió exhausta.

—Sofá— susurró.

Edward miró al objeto en su mano, y arrugó el rostro. —¿Sofá?— Luego miró al sofá, ya habiendo aprendido esa palabra.

—No— dijo Bella, señalo al objeto, —globo de nieve. Bella, sofá.

Edward miró como ella fue y se sentó, levantando sus pies y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo. Él reconoció su necesidad de dormir e hizo lo que siempre hacia, trepó en el sofá y envolvió sus extremidades alrededor de ella.

Bella estaba muy cansada para protestar, o eso se dijo. Y con sus largas extremidades alrededor de ella, Bella rápidamente se quedó dormida.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, fue sacudida hasta despertar por la sensación de Edward saltando. De pie frente a ella, se veía dolorido y sostenía su estómago. Un fuerte gorgoteo provenía de adentro y el rostro de Edward se tensó. Bella supo inmediatamente que las comidas sobre procesadas lo estaban afectando. Fue a la cocina y tomó una botella de Pepto Bismol de su nevera.

Al principio él no tocaría el líquido rosa, estando muy temeroso del dolor que ya estaba experimentando, pero después de un incómodo viaje al baño, Bella finalmente lo persuadió para que tomara la medicina. Al cabo de media hora, Edward estaba reposando letárgicamente en el sofá, viendo la televisión otra vez.

Bella lo estudió y se preguntó cómo sería feliz en este nuevo mundo. Dijo que quería quedarse con ella, pero se preguntaba si sabía lo que significaba. Juró darse una semana. Si podía hacerlo feliz en su entorno en ese tiempo, entonces empezaría a pensar a largo plazo, si no lo regresaría a su bosque.

Bella se sentó enfrente de Edward en una silla. Cruzó sus piernas debajo de ella y colocó un cuaderno en su regazo. Edward la miró a ella con los ojos entrecerrados por su malestar estomacal, la televisión sonando tranquilamente en el fondo. Poniendo la pluma en el papel, Bella empezó a trabajar en su plan. Necesitaba crear una manera de que se comunicaran, una lengua franca. Empezó a anotar las palabras que eran importantes que conociera: comida, agua, baño.

La segunda cosa que necesitaba hacer era conseguirle algo de ropa. El vestuario que la policía le había proporcionado no era adecuado para usar afuera, pero era cómodo, y si lo le gustaba usar eso, sabia que iba a ser difícil encontrar algo que usara.

Bella también decidió que no estaría cazando trabajo esta semana. Si la semana salía mal, Edward se iría pronto y no quería desperdiciar su tiempo con este hombre fascinante si no tenía que hacerlo. Con una mínima oportunidad de que se quedara, lidiaría con su tiempo lejos de él si se presentaba.

Le dio la vuelta a la página de su cuaderno y empezó una nueva lista. Había tantas cosas que a Bella le gustaría preguntarle a Edward. ¿Cómo terminó en el bosque? ¿Recordaba a otras personas? Se preguntó si él sabía lo que había pasado con sus padres, ¿lo habían abandonado o les había sucedido alguna tragedia?

Bella miró a Edward. Si iba a adivinar, diría que era como de su edad, tal vez unos años mayor. Maldijo por no tener una computadora en casa, le encantaría buscar y ver si había algo que pudiera descubrir sobre los orígenes de Edward. En este punto sin embargo, empujó esas preguntas a segundo plano. Indagaría su vida después de la semana de prueba.

Levantaba la vista ocasionalmente, y cada vez que lo hacía, los ojos curiosos de Edward la miraban. Sus ojos eran inteligentes; pero se movía como un animal, ladeando su cabeza ante los sonidos e inclinándose con su barbilla cuando algo le interesaba. Pero una mirada nunca dejó sus ojos, y era la tristeza.

Bella puso su cuaderno sobre la mesa junto a la silla y pasó al suelo frente al sofá. Edward solo la miró, pero su cuerpo se preparó, ella sabía que él podía levantarse e irse rápidamente.

Ella llevó su mano lentamente hacia el rostro de él. Él mantuvo sus ojos en ella, no cansado de eso, pero era su naturaleza ser siempre cauteloso. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, cerró los ojos, presionando en su mano. Bella miró sus dedos trazando sobre su mandíbula cincelada y sus fuertes pómulos. Cuando levantó la vista hacia él, él le regresó la mirada. Dejó su propia mano subir e imitar lo que ella le había hecho. Una vez que hubo tocado todo su rostro en forma de corazón, cambio, acercando su cabeza y frotando su mejilla contra la suya.

Cuando deslizó su rostro por un lado y luego por el otro, sus labios se deslizaban a través de su piel, dejándola sin aliento ante la intimidad. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se sorprendió por lo que vio. La tristeza de sus ojos había desaparecido, remplazada por satisfacción. Bella pensó en como Edward era con sus lobos, durmiendo juntos, acurrucándose, y frotándose unos con otros.

—Extrañas tocar— dijo Bella, concluyendo, con la esperanza de ser capaz de hacerlo sentir más cómodo con este conocimiento. Edward acercó su rostro al de ella mientras hablaba, atraído por sus palabras. Sus labios apenas se tocaban cuando un golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

Edward se sobresaltó y se sentó mientras Bella fue a abrir la puerta. Miró atrás hacia Edward y luego fue a él.

—Ven conmigo.

Habló justo cuando hubo otro golpe seguido por la voz de Alice gritando, —sé que estás ahí, Bella.

Edward siguió a Bella cuando entro a la habitación. —Quédate aquí— rogó.

Bella salió del cuarto y luego cerró la puerta mientras Edward la miró con preocupación. Alice todavía estaba golpeando y gritando cuando Bella regreso a la habitación.

—Hey— dijo Bella, saludando a su amiga.

—Vaya mierda, Bella— Alice chilló, dando unos cuantos pasos adentro. — ¿Estabas en servicio o algo?

Bella tartamudeo pero fue interrumpida por un ruido. Alice la miró, y luego a la puerta de su dormitorio, antes de que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—¿Quién es él?— Alice chillo, pero esta vez, su voz era un poco más tranquila.

—No es nadie— dijo Bella, esperando que Alice captara la indirecta y se fuera, aun cuando sus pensamintos no pudieron estar mas lejos de la verdad.

—Seguro que no es— dijo Alice. —Me voy y los dejare por ahora; ¡pero me debes detalles!

—Está bien, hablaremos más tarde—Bella declaró y siguió a Alice a la puerta.

Alice había agarrado la manija y estaba por irse, cuando otro ruido las sobresaltó a ambas. Alice miró sobre su hombro y por la expresión de su rostro, Bella supo que Edward había salido del cuarto.

—Oh. Dios mío.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1: _Telenovela súper larga (lleva más de 40 años al aire), se rumora que es extremadamente melodramática (no me consta, ya que ni no he visto un solo episodio), con historias que se alarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgan.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic. Besos para todos._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Bella se sentó en el sofá con su cabeza en sus manos. Edward estaba sentado obedientemente en sus rodillas a su lado en el piso, sus manos reposando en el descanso a su lado. Ella había estado sentada así por quince minutos, y Edward ocasionalmente le daba topes a su pierna con su cabeza, pero cuando no respondió por quinta vez, se detuvo y esperó.

Alice se había ido con un brillo en sus ojos, después de darle un vistazo lánguidamente largo a la figura desnuda de Edward. Bella no quería que sus amigos supieran de Edward, y ahora que Alice sabia, todos lo harían. Y luego estaba el tema de Ben. No quería herir sus sentimientos, y si llegaba a él que ella estaba entreteniendo hombres desnudos en su apartamento, podría hacerse una idea equivocada.

Después de preocuparse por eso por unos momentos, Bella resolvió rápidamente no perder más tiempo. Lo que sea que sus amigos iban a decir sobre ella, ella no tenía control sobre eso, pero lo que si podía hacer esa maximizar su tiempo con Edward.

Poco antes de que Alice hubiera venido, había descubierto que Edward estaba extrañando el contacto físico que obtenía de los lobos. Colocó su mano en su cabeza y él la miró expectante. Quitó su cabello despeinado de su rostro, y notó que todavía se sentía sucio.

—Espera aquí— dijo Bella, teniendo una idea.

Después de reunir las cosas que necesitaba —champú, acondicionador, un peine, espuma modeladora y una toalla— y los puso junto al lavabo, Bella regresó a la sala en busca de Edward.

Podía darse cuenta que cada vez que salía de la habitación quería seguirla, pero lo había hecho quedarse quieto las veces suficientes, que lo asustaba hacer la elección por su cuenta. Se sintió un poco disgustada consigo misma cuando lo vio sentado esperando pacientemente que regresara.

—Deja de tratarlo como a tu perro, Bella— se reprendió. Aunque, sabía que parte de la razón por la que se separaba de esa manera era la atracción que sentía por Edward. Él tenía una naturaleza suave y gentil, y cuando se emparejaba con su apariencia y el hecho de que estaba desnudo todo el tiempo, era difícil no distraerse.

Caminó hacia él y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, pero él solo frotó su rostro contra ella, así que Bella tuvo que arrodillarse y de hecho tomar su mano en la suya. Él se levantó lentamente con ella, la posición erguida claramente no era su manera favorita de moverse, pero podía darse cuenta que no era completamente ajena. Le hizo preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado en el bosque y si recordaba algo de su vida anterior. No que sería capaz de decir si lo hacía.

Bella caminó al lado de Edward, en lugar de al lado de él, mientras iban a la cocina. Silenciosamente lo guio al lavabo y luego le mostró que quería al inclinarse y poner su cabeza en el lavabo. Cuando se levantó, paso a notar que su pequeña demostración había ganado su atención.

Se inclinó y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad de disfrutar la vista también. Su cuerpo era delgado y tonificado y Bella pensó, casi perfecto. Edward hizo un ruido sordo y Bella recordó su misión. Abrió el agua y tiró de la boquilla de pulverización, sosteniéndola sobre el cabello de Edward para mojarlo.

Edward se retorció al sentir el agua en su cuello, y Bella pasó sus dedos a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo para aliviar su miedo o incomodidad. Agregó champú y comenzó a trabajar. La espuma salió casi negra y Bella hizo la nota mental de cambiar sus sabanas y fundas de almohada. Enjuagó y agregó una segunda ración de jabón, usando las uñas para masajear y arañar la descuidada piel bajo el cabello de Edward. Un contento y bajo ruido sordo salió del pecho de Edward, y Bella sonrió.

Después de una aplicación generosa del acondicionador, Bella levantó a Edward y enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cuello, usándola para exprimir algo del agua. Sentó a Edward en la silla de su cocina y empezó a peinar su pelo. Agarrando la espuma modeladora, roció un poco en su mano y empezó a trabajar. Le encantaba la sensación de suavidad de los mechones en sus manos, y por los ruidos que estaba haciendo, a él también le gustaba.

Bella olvidó todo sobre estilo, y sus movimientos se volvieron más reconfortantes que nada. Cuando terminó, su cabello estaba casi derecho al frente, pero cuando Bella lo vio no pudo evitar pensar que le sentaba.

—Quiero enseñarte algo— dijo, yendo al refrigerador.

Edward mantuvo sus ojos en ella mientras ella sacaba un bloque de queso y una botella de agua. Se sentó en la mesa y se sentó en la silla al lado de él.

Bella abrió el agua y tomó un trago, mostrándole cómo hacerlo. —Agua—dijo, y le entregó la bebida.

Edward miró a la botella y luego a Bella. —Ag-ua— dijo, y luego otra vez, —agua.

Bella sonrió y asintió para darle aliento. Luego tomó el queso y le cortó un pedazo. Le dio una mordida y luego se lo entregó a Edward. —Comida.

Edward miró al bloque naranja con sospecha, y Bella se preguntó si todavía se sentía enfermo como antes. Pero luego tomó la rebanada ofrecida y la puso en su boca, masticando y luego sonriendo.

—Comida— repitió, escupiéndole pequeños trozos de queso a Bella.

Bella rio y se sacudió las escamas de comida, antes de agarrar el agua otra vez. —Agua.

—Agua— Sostuvo el queso orgullosamente.

—No— dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Agua— Le entregó la botella.

—Comida— Edward respondió sosteniendo el queso otra vez.

Bella rió alegremente. —Sí, comida.

Después de compartir una rápida merienda en la noche, Bella no pudo evitar pensar en lo buena compañía que era Edward. No podía comunicarse plenamente, pero era interesante verlo y está interesado en ella, una combinación que no había visto en muchos chicos.

El estado de animo de Edward parecía estar mucho mejor desde que su cabello fue lavado, y Bella supo que su contacto había ayudado. Estaba acostumbrado a que los lobos lo rodearan y se rozaran contra él, y Bella quería asegurarse de que esa necesidad fuera cumplida.

También quería una forma de que Edward comunicara esa necesitad, así que tomó su mano y la llevó a su rostro, susurró suavemente, —Toque.

Edward tropezó con la palabra, el sonido de la 'q' era difícil que su lengua lo hiciera, pero se acercó lo suficiente que Bella fue capaz de entender lo que estaba diciendo. Él llevó la mano de ella a su rostro y repitió la palabra, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara ante la intimidad de todo esto.

Entonces Edward puso los dedos de ella en sus labios, extendió la mano y tocó los de ella con los suyos, repitiendo otra vez, —Toque.

Bella se encontró inclinándose hacia Edward aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo consiente para hacerlo. Él era como un planeta, tenía su propia gravedad independiente que la jalaba cada vez que se acercaba demasiado. Edward empezó a inclinarse, también, bajando su cabeza para encontrarse con la de ella. Esperó, conteniendo el aliente por su beso, pero él se movía insoportablemente lento. Así que antes de que llegara a sus labios, Bella contuvo el aliento en una respiración rápida por falta de oxígeno y luego su boca cubrió la suya.

Edward estaba apretado contra ella y Bella podía sentir su dureza en su estómago. Lo que normalmente la avergonzaría, la hizo gemir, y eso hizo que Edward empujara sus labios más duramente contra los de ella. Bella aligeró el peso, para poder picotear juguetonamente a sus labios un par de veces antes de sacar su lengua para pasarla por su labio inferior.

La mano de Edward se alzó de repente hacia su boca mientras retrocedía abruptamente. Una sonrisa juguetona llego a su rostro y se volvió a inclinar, lamiendo la comisura de la boca de Bella. No era exactamente lo que Bella tenía en mente pero pensó que esta era la manera en la que los lobos se mostraban afecto entre sí.

Bella sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que Edward se quejara en señal de protesta. Había pensado que el momento había acabado pero la expresión en el rostro de Edward claramente expresaba rechazo. Inmediatamente, se movió hacia él y puso sus manos en sus mejillas. Cuando él se pegó a ella otra vez, él dejo salir un gemido de dolor y podía sentirlo palpitando contra su estómago. Se preguntó si sabía cómo darse liberación. Si nunca había visto una mujer antes, ¿había estado realmente excitado alguna vez?

No había duda en su mente que estaba atraída por Edward, pero Bella aún no estaba lista para dormir con él. Podía, sin embargo, ayudarlo un poco. Tomando su mano, lo llevó a su dormitorio. Él se sentó en un lado de su cama y esperó mientras Bella se debatía.

—Me vale— dijo para sí misma, y agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta, sacándola sobre su cabeza. Edward hizo un ruido sordo y se movió en la cama.

Cuando Bella subió a la cama, se dio cuenta que Edward estaba tanto ansioso como inseguro. Se tendió junto a él y el rostro de él cayó, asumiendo que era la posición para dormir, pero cuando ella se apoyó en un codo, y deslizó la otra sobre su pecho, él gimió otra vez.

—¿Esta esto bien?— preguntó mientras su mano se acercaba a su erección. Sabía que no obtendría una respuesta verbal, y cuando sus caderas se arquearon hacia ella, consiguió permiso para proseguir.

Envolviendo sus manos alrededor de él, se movió lentamente, pero pronto sintió que su mano era demasiado seca. La llevó a su boca y dejo que su boca la lamiera un par de veces mientras Edward la miraba con sumisión. Cuando estuvo agradable y húmeda, regreso a él y lo bombeó otra vez.

Edward miró su mano como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo, y tal vez en ese momento, lo era. Bella, sin embargo, se sentía cohibida al ser vigilada, y necesitaba distraerlo, así que agarró su mano y la colocó en su seno. Esto quitó la atención de Edward de su mano rápidamente, pero distrajo a Bella en una manera diferente.

Edward jugó con el peso en su mano, probando con apretones ligeros y apretones firmes. Observó como el pezón se endureció y lo apuntó y él jaló y rodó el pequeño botón con sus dedos. Bello se sintió sonrojar con deseo y llevó su pelvis al lado de su cadera, presionando para recibir algo de fricción para sí. Edward hizo el ademan de rodar hacia ella, pero Bella tenía suficiente claridad para detenerlo al bombearlo otra vez, más duro y más rápido.

Las caderas de Bella empezaron a imitar los movimientos de su mano mientras trabaja en Edward con más ahínco. Empezó a corvetear salvajemente en su mano y el deseo crudo en su cara era hermoso. Bella nunca había visto a un hombre dejarse ir así, a Edward no le importaba impresionarla, o aumentar su ego, solamente estaba perdido en la sensación que ella estaba creando para él, y eso por si solo tenía a Bella pulsando mientras Edward se liberaba.

El lio pegajoso que yacía en el estómago de Edward no parecía extraño para él, así que Bella asumió que había tenido un orgasmo antes, aun si solo fue un sueño húmedo. Edward había soltado el pecho de Bella, pero todavía lo miraba con asombro, como si hubiera hecho todo el trabajo.

—Toque— Edward sonrió perezosamente, y Bella rio.

Agarró una caja de pañuelos de la mesita de noche y limpió el pecho de Edward mientras él yacía ahí, débil. Cuando ella terminó, la estaba viendo, su rostro esta vez, y sintió su aliento detenerse en su pecho. Cuando se tendió junto a él, él apoyó su mano en su estómago, y se dio la vuelta.

Bella sintió su aliento aunque mientras se quedaba dormido, y ella bostezó.

_Cambiare las sabanas mañana, _pensó.


	10. Capitulo10

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han mostrado interés en esta historia, y la han leído, han comentado en ella, agregado a sus favoritos o a sus alertas._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Bella despertó a los lengüetazos cálidos de la lengua de Edward en la comisura de sus labios. El acto debería asquearla pero lo que habían compartido la noche anterior había hecho a este inusual gesto de afecto dulce a sus ojos. Soltó una risita ligera y fue a sentarse, notando que Edward estaba en sus pies, con sus codos en la cama y su trasero en el aire. Lo sacudió un poco y Bella se rio con fuerza ante el estado de ánimo juguetón en que parecía estar.

Edward saltó hacia adelante y atrás atravesó de las piernas de Bella y Bella no pudo evitar querer jugar también. Deslizó sus piernas debajo de ella y se puso a cuatro patas, haciendo que el rostro de Edward se iluminara. Tomaron turnos para golpear las manos del otro en la cama, bromeando con el otro y adelantándose a las reacciones del otro. El rostro de Bella estaba estancado en una enorme sonrisa mientras se soltaba por primera vez en su vida. Le encantaba no sentirse avergonzada o cohibida mientras dejaba que sus instintos se hicieran cargo.

Animado por Bella devolviéndole su carácter juguetón, Edward se abalanzó repentinamente y Bella se encontró clavada a la cama. A diferencia de la última vez, que Edward había hecho esto, Bella no se desmayó, pero su corazón se aceleró igual. Bella miró hacia abajo mientras Edward estaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, y se ruborizó. El ambiente cambio instantáneamente y Edward se volvió juguetón de una mantera distinta. Se inclinó y presionó su rostro contra el de ella, llevándolo hacia abajo hasta que estuvo en su cuello, acarició su pulso con la nariz y Bella subió sus manos para detenerlo. No era que no quería, pero la semana necesitaba ser sobre enseñarle a Edward como vivir en el mundo, no como estar en cama y hacer cosas (1).

Después de un viaje al baño, otra lección sobre bañarse, y un desayuno que consistía en pan tostado y fruta fresca, Bella se encontró perdida sobre qué hacer y lo que era peor, Edward estaba caminando de un lado al otro también.

Viéndolo caminar en sus pies y manos, Bella se preguntó si él iba a estar realmente cómodo caminando como un hombre. Lo había hecho con bastante facilidad, sin embargo Bella pensó que probablemente no le era tan ajeno como podría pensar. Edward se levantó justo cuando el pensamiento cruzo su mente y fue hacia ella, agarrando su mano y guiándola a la ventana. La tocó con su mano y Bella supo lo que quería.

— ¿Afuera?— Preguntó

Edward mantuvo sus ojos al frente mientras imitaba su palaba. —Afffu-era.

—Está bien— respondió, y fue a su cuarto, agarrando una vieja sudadera de Ben y unos pantalones de deporte que eran demasiado cortos para Edward pero que servirían.

Edward hizo un poco de alboroto mientras Bella trataba de ponerle la ropa, pero cuando entendió que no saldría afuera hasta que se vistiera se volvió mucho más cooperativo. No tenía zapatos pero Bella sabía que estaría bien sin ellos. Sus pies eran callosos y no era probable que sintiera las piedras o rocas si las pisaba.

Antes de que Bella dejara a Edward salir del apartamento, agarró un bolígrafo y tomó su brazo en su mano.

—Esto en caso de que te pierdas— declaró y lo miró. —Pero mejor no te pierdas. Quédate conmigo hoy. Quedar-Bella— Puso la tinta negra en su piel y escribió su número telefónico en su brazo junto con un simple mensaje de llamar al número si lo encontraban.

Edward parecía confuso con el grabado en su brazo pero estaba muy ansioso por salir del apartamento para gastar su tiempo aprendiendo. Bella tomó su mano y abrió la finalmente abrió la puerta, conduciéndolos a ambos al final del pasillo y fuera del edificio.

Un cambio notable fue visto en Edward en el momento en que el aire fresco lo golpeó. Mientras había sido juguetón con Bella esa misma mañana, Edward parecía ahora como si fuera capaz de respirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Bella se sentía de la misma manera, no quería hacer un hábito estar en su apartamento una gran cantidad de tiempo, en cambio prefería el parque cercano, y ahí es donde llevó a Edward.

Había gente alrededor pero el área no estaba abarrotada. El parque era pequeño y la mayoría de la gente no se molestaba en usarlo, prefiriendo manejar a parques más grandes o simplemente quedarse en sus casas por completo. El tamaño nunca le había importado a Bella, lo que le preocupaba era tener un pedazo de césped donde sentarse tan seguido como pudiera.

Edward estaba a la vez emocionado y nervioso por las otras personas alrededor. Bella se aseguró de mantener un amplio margen de la gente que pasaba. No tenía idea si Edward se volvería territorial pero no iba a tomar ningún riesgo. En las pocas cuadras que caminaban hacia el parque, Edward se volvió más y más nervioso.

Bella casi se dio la vuelta pero la ansiedad de Edward pareció caer un poco una vez que llegaron a la zona abierta con césped. Mantuvieron sus manos unidas toda la caminata, pero una vez que el espacio abierto estuvo frente a él, la soltó y se lanzó a correr. Un par de personas se dio cuenta de él, no porque fuera raro ver a un hombre corriendo por el prado, sino porque se dejó caer sobre sus manos para hacerlo, galopando como un caballo salvaje. O en este caso un lobo.

Bella salió detrás de él, sin gritar para no llamar más la atención a la situación impar. Encontró sorprendente que no pudiera alcanzar a Edward en sus pies, simplemente asumiendo que no había manera de que él pudiera correr más rápido que ella de esa manera. Él giró abruptamente y Bella derrapó hasta detenerse mientras él se le acercaba.

—Eres muy rápido— dijo jadeando.

Edward hizo un ruido que Bella solo pudo clasificar como risa, y ella le frunció el ceño. —Oh, ¿piensas que es gracioso hacerme perseguirte?—

Se sentó en el césped sin contemplaciones, dejando que sus piernas se extendieran frente a ella mientras que sus manos formaron una "V" atrás de ella para apoyarse. Edward se sentó junto a ella pero pronto se tendió en el césped su cabeza en el regazo de ella. Bella paso su mano distraída por los mechones de Edward, le encantaba la forma en que brillaban en el sol, resaltando un matiz rojizo que realmente no había visto antes, al natural al menos.

No paso mucho antes de que Bella pudiera sentir al sol comenzar a pinchar su pálida piel, el calor un poco muy intenso sin bloqueador solar. Trato de inclinar su cuerpo para poder encontrar algo de alivio en la pequeña sombra que el cuerpo de Edward le estaba dando, pero sus movimientos lo alertaron y se sentó, el momento tranquilo se evaporo rápidamente. Le lanzó una mirada apologética pero parecía despreocupado por el abrupto ajuste de relajación a presteza.

—Probablemente deberíamos regresar— dijo, sin realmente querer regresar al apartamento pero necesitando salir del sol antes de convertirse en una langosta.

Bella se puso de pie y sacudió la hierba de sus pantalones, golpeando con fuerza su trasero unas cuantas veces antes de juzgarse a sí misma adecuada. Edward, mucho menos preocupado con la higiene personal y la suciedad en general, solo se levantó y miró con curiosidad como se preparaba para caminar.

Dos pasos, y Bella se sintió que la jalaban hacia atrás bruscamente cuando Edward agarró su muñeca. Cuando ella se volvió hacia él, su rostro estaba en pánico, Bella reflejó su expresión, y preguntó, — ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella miró su alrededor con desesperación, tratando de averiguar que lo provocó pero fue incapaz de ver algún cambio en su entorno. No fue hasta que Edward empujó su muñeca en su rostro entendió. La única cosa que Edward había usado cuando lo conoció se había perdido, el brazalete se había caído.

El pánico de Bella se desvaneció y se transformó en preocupación y tristeza. No se había dado cuenta que él entendía lo que el brazalete significaba para él. Lo usaba alrededor de su muñeca, pero asumió era porque estaba ahí, y no sabía cómo quitárselo. Se le ocurrió que no tenía idea de cómo él se sentía sobre ello, o incluso lo que sabía. Se preguntó si alguna vez sabría su historia.

—Tiene que estar aquí, en algún lado— Bella ofreció, bajando los ojos al suelo y buscando.

Edward la soltó inmediatamente y comenzó a registrar el suelo también. Un destello de color captó su ojo pero resulto ser nada más que el envoltorio de un dulce. Cuando Bello notó a Edward bajar al suelo en su visión periférica, sintió el latido de su corazón acelerarse en su pecho. Corriendo hacia él, dejo salir una risa feliz cuando él sostuvo el brazalete perdido en su mano.

Bella se sentó junto a Edward mientras él envolvía el tejido textil alrededor (2) de su muñeca. La cadena en él era más larga de lo que Bella había pensado originalmente, y ahora que la miraba, pensó que pudo haber sido originalmente un collar. Él ató la banda a su muñeca con una serie de pliegues y tejidos, no atado en la manera típico, pero usando los hilos entrelazados, que contenían su nombre, para meter los extremos y crear un cierre.

Estando tan fascinada por un método único de reajustar su reliquia, Bella fue sorprendida cuando levantó la vista y encontró a Edward mirándola fijamente. Su rostro era ilegible, pero su mirada era suave, y se encontró sonrojándose por ello.

—Vamos a casa, — dijo, levantándose. Edward miró una vez hacia los árboles al otro extremo del parque, y luego siguió a Bella.

Más tarde en la noche, Bella se encontró de pie en su cocina, cocinando una cena básica que esperaba Edward fuera capaz de tolerar, y pensando en su historia. ¿Tenía una familia afuera, en algún lugar buscándolo? Su brazalete se veía como el collar de un niño, pero ¿Cuántos años había tenido cuando lo obtuvo? Belle no pensaba que alguien hubiera puesto un collar de cadena alrededor del cuello de un bebe, pero no tenía idea de cuando, ¿cinco? ¿Seis?

Y que eventos llevarían a que un niño pequeño fuera dejado en el bosque. ¿Se había extraviado o había sido abandonado? Bella se sintió enferma. La idea de que alguien pudiera dejar a Edward en el bosque no era algo que pudiera empezar a considerar. No, algo debió haber pasado.

Bella pensó en Edward como un niño pequeño, su desordenado cabello cobrizo metiéndose en sus ojos, mientras perseguía ranas y arrojaba piedras al agua.

¿Cómo es que nadie lo había encontrado hasta ahora?

—Mierda— Bella chilló cuando el agua hervida se derramaba y salpicaba su mano. No había prestado mucha atención a sus acciones y se había quemado.

Edward se abalanzó a la cocina y corrió hacia ella, mirando preocupado como ella metía el pedazo de piel llameante bajo la llave del agua, y abrió el agua fría.

—Está bien— dijo, tratando de calmarlo. — Solo me quemé.

Edward la miró con reconocimiento y agarró su mano, sacándola del agua. La alzó hasta su boca y soplo un fresco aliento a través de su piel. Bella se estremeció y lo miró, su cuerpo tanto frio como febril. El sol de la tarde ahora parecía brotar de su piel mientras estudiaba al hombre frente a ella. Él la estaba cuidando, y podría parecer solo una pequeña quemadura, y todo lo que hizo realmente fue sobrar sobre ella, pero para ella, era el acto más desinteresado que un hombre había hecho por ella, excepto su padre.

Bella necesitaba besarlo, y lo hizo. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus brazos y se pusieron alrededor de su cuello mientras se levantó de puntitas y besó sus cálidos, suaves labios. Bella gimoteó y Edward gruño, girándola y presionando contra el mostrador atrás de ella.

Edward parecía aprender rápido cuando se trataba de besar, y Bella se encontró excitada rápidamente cuando Edward movió sus manos a su cintura. La agarró con fuerza mientras la besó hasta quitarle el aliento, literalmente. La mente de Bella estaba nublada de deseo, su cuerpo zumbando mientras se besuqueaban contra el mostrador de la cocina.

Un ruido silbante hizo que Bella se echara hacia atrás. El agua de la tetera se derramó y le dio a la estufa, alertándola de nuevo a la cena que estaba preparando. Edward siguió su vista y dio un paso atrás, inseguro sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Agarrando el asa, Bella dejo caer el contenido en un colador en el lavabo, antes de volver su atención de nuevo a Edward. Si él fuera alguien más, ya se hubiera acostumbrado a su desnudez, pero era demasiado perfecto, demasiado impresionante, y no pensaba que alguna vez se acostumbraría a la vista de él. No había razón para negar su atracción, era obvia, y aunque parecía muy apegado a ella, Bella todavía estaba insegura de lo que podía deparar para ellos.

Edward aguantó la cena de esa noche sin efectos secundarios adversos, y Bella agregó pasta a la lista de comidas aceptables para él. Se metieron en la cama juntos y Edward arrojó su brazo sobre ella mientras se acomodaba.

—Desearía que pudieras decirme más sobre ti— dijo, sus dedos moviéndose a través del pelo de él. — Pero ya que no puedes, tal vez podría decirte algunas cosas sobre mí.

Edward levantó la vista hacia ella, mirando pero no entendiendo. Mientras Bella empezaba a decirle sobre su vida creciendo. Edward se volvió apacible y que aunque supo que él no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, podía ver que el sonido de su voz era tranquilizador. Bella le dijo a Edward sobre su vida, sus amigos y se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía mucho que le emocionara hablar, hasta que empezó a hablar de sus viajes para acampar con Charlie, cuando pequeña.

—Hubo un viaje donde mi papá pensó que ver un oso. Me izó tan al árbol tan rápido que estaba aferrada a la rama por mi vida. Lo vi trepar al árbol frente a mi justo cuando un conejo grande salió saltando de un arbusto— dijo Bella, riéndose por el recuerdo. —Nunca supero la vergüenza. Le tomaba el pelo cada vez que veíamos un conejito después de eso, y la Pascua era insoportable para él. — Su sonrisa se volvió triste ya que los recuerdos de su padre le hicieron extrañar a su padre.

Ella bajó la vista y Edward se había quedado dormido, su cabeza en su estómago y su rostro se volvió hacia ella. —Creo que debería estar agradecida por el tiempo que tuve, — susurró tristemente. Se preguntaba cuanto de una vida Edward había tenido con su familia, no pensó que podría ser mucho.

Su mente todavía estaba corriendo cuando se quedó dormida, decidiendo que hacer con Edward al día siguiente.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1_: Make out puede significar besuquearse o tener relaciones sexuales. Es muy confuso cuando alguien dice "we made out, but we didn't made out'.

_2:_ Tela tejida, sonaba muy raro, así que me fui a w…pedia, y luego le di clic a español.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, agregan a sus favoritos, y o siguen esta historia. Se les quiere :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

La mañana de Bella fue un poco más agitada de lo que había planeado. Se había despertado por un gran ruido y la cama fría junto a ella le dijo que estaba sola. Se apresuró a salir de la cama, preocupada de que Edward se hubiera lastimado de alguna forma, solo para detenerse en seco cuando entró a la sala. La planta que tenía en su apartamento era un árbol de cinco pies de alto y fue revolcada, la tierra plagaba su alfombra y su sofá. Edward solo podía ser descrito como arañando (1) la tierra mientras continuaba distribuyéndola en su apartamento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Bella preguntó horrorizada.

Edward se detuvo y miró a Bella con diversión en sus ojos. Sin embargo, rápidamente se desvaneció cuando vio la ira en los suyos. Sentándose en cuclillas, Edward encorvó sus hombros y bajó su cabeza.

El árbol era el lugar más fácil para empezar, así que con un suspiro, Bella levantó y enderezó la maceta. Luego fue y agarró un sacudidor y la escoba. Limpió los largos depósitos de tierra, arrogándolos a la maceta, todo mientras Edward la miraba, luciendo claramente reganado.

Después de aspirar, Bella llevó a Edward a la ducha, y él la siguió en sus manos y piel, todavía inseguro de su ira. Tenía tierra bajos sus uñas, en su pelo, y por lo que parecía, en sus orejas también. Bella sabía que él nunca se limpiaría a sí mismo, así que nerviosamente se desnudó hasta quedar en ropa interior y abrió el agua.

Bella entró al agua y la ajustó antes de extender su mano para que Edward la siguiera adentro. Parecía inseguro pero entró después de mirarla de la cabeza a los pies.

—Ven aquí— dijo Bella en voz baja, persuadiéndolo bajo el chorro.

El agua golpeó a Edward y bajó por su cuerpo mientras Bella volteaba para recoger el jabón. Tenía que forzarse a no ver el agua seguir su curso a través de su firme cuerpo. Extendiendo su mano, tomó la mano de Edward y la uso para levantar su brazo, y luego paso el jabón a lo largo de él. Empezó con un brazo, y luego se trasladó al otro, cuidando no mirarle a los ojos y perder su enfoque.

Agarró un cepillo de uñas y lo paso a lo largo del jabón, llevándolo a su primera mano. Él saltó un poco a la sensación de cosquilleo y Bella se rio, causando que alguna de la tensión que estaba sintiendo se disipara.

Una vez que sus manos estuvieron limpias, Bella se debatió sobre qué hacer después, cometió el error de mirar sus ojos verde obscuro y se encontró perdida. No lo había conocido suficiente para sentir tal atracción hacia él y sin embargo la encontraba más difícil de negar cada vez que estaban juntos. Él ya era la mayor parte de su vida y se sentía más en casa con él de lo que nunca se había sentido con nadie. Y sin embargo una parte de ella sentía que estaba aprovechándose de este hombre inocente. ¿Cómo podía escogerla si ni siquiera sabía que había elecciones?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bella llevó el jabón al pecho de Edward y comenzó a trabajar en su físico impecable. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal que no se dio cuenta de lo bajo que el jabón en su mano esta cayendo hasta que Edward gruñó. ¿O fue un gemido? De cualquier manera, el sonido fue fantástico, y atravesó a Bella como un relámpago. Bella dejo caer el jabón justo cuando Edward agarró su mano, su agarre era firme pero no forzoso. Él bajó la mano de ella hacia él y ella levantó la mirada para ver sus ojos suplicándole.

—Toque— dijo, pero era realmente más una pregunta. Le estaba pidiendo alivio.

La mano jabonosa de Bella lo rodeó en respuesta, y todos los pensamientos de aprovecharse de él desaparecieron. Él le había pedido esto, él lo quería, y maldición, ella también lo quería. Su otra mano se deslizó por su pecho mientras lo bombeaba lentamente. Probó su pezones, sabiendo que no a todos los hombres les gustaba que jugaban con ellos, y encontró que parecía disfrutarlo. Dio un paso hacia él, su piel febril con su propia necesidad. Sus labios se presionaron a su pecho mientras el agua corría sobre él.

Edward amplió su postura para mantener el equilibrio. Podía sentir la necesidad que provenía de Bella pero estaba perdido en cuanto que hacer para ayudarla con la suya. Recordando la reacción que obtenido cuando tocó su pecho, extendió y rozó su mano sobre ellos. Bella se estremeció y sus rodillas casi se doblaron ante la sensación.

Bella quería instarlo a más pero el orgasmo de Edward empezó a formarse y perdió enfoque de ella, mientras lo llevaba al límite. Sostuvo sus manos bajo el chorro de agua y dejo que su simiente fuera lavada. Se sentía débil con necesidad pero ahora que Edward había tenido su liberación, no se sentía bien pidiendo.

Edward vio esto y no tuvo ninguna intención de parar. Bella extendió la mano alrededor de él para apagar el agua, y Edward agarró sus caderas. Se levantó y la llevó hacia él, presionando sus labios contra los de ella. El cuerpo de Bella se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Cada terminación nerviosa estaba latiendo justo debajo de su piel, esperando su turno para ser tocada.

Cuando Edward rompió el beso, murmuró en voz baja. —Toque, Bella.

Bella respondio con un poco inteligente y agudo, —Esta bien.

Edward pasó sus manos sobre sus pechos, jugando con ellos como lo había hecho antes, pero el anhelo de Bella estaba mucho más abajo, así que agarró su mano y la movió hacia abajo. Mantuvo su ritmo lento, no queriendo asustarlo. Cuando sus manos llegaron a sus partes bajas, el cuerpo de Bella empezó a temblar. Sus rodillas temblaron y todo su cuerpo vibraba de deseo. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte y no estaba segura de sí sería capaz de manejarlo.

Edward la miró con curiosidad, y sintiendo que estaba inestable, enrolló su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura y luego empezó a mover sus dedos.

Bella nunca se había considerado ruidosa, pero mientras gimoteaba y gritaba al simple toque de Edward, se dio cuenta que nunca había tenido a la persona correcta tocándola antes. Los dedos de Edward nunca entraron en su interior, pero Bella se vino fácilmente sin ello. Mientras se desplomaba en sus brazos, podía sentir el latido de su corazón latiendo contra el de ella.

Después de secar y vestir a Edward en las mismas ropas que había estado usando, Bella decidió que era el momento de ir de compras. Edward necesitaba algo más que usar, y mientras no estaba segura de sí le iba a ir bien en una tienda, no quería dejarlo solo en casa otra vez, con su planta.

Edward estaba feliz de dejar el apartamento, y Bella fue incluso capaz de ponerlo en el asiento del pasajero y abrocharle el cinturón, aunque el tiró de la restricción y frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes, no es lejos— dijo Bella, abrochándose el cinturón.

Bella esperaba que porque era entre semana las tiendas no estarían muy ocupadas, y mientras entraba al estacionamiento, parecía que estaban de suerte. Unos pocos coches cubrían los puestos de estacionamiento, pero en lo general, el lugar parecía desierto. Bella se estación más cerca de la tienda en la que pensó tendrían más suerte y salió del coche. Edward se movió a través de su asiento para unirse a ella, pero su cinturón de seguridad lo mantuvo en su lugar.

Presa de pánico, él lo agarró, y lo jaló, queriendo quitárselo mientras Bella corría al otro lado del coche. Él se calmó un poco cuando ella abrió su puerta, pero no fue hasta que se inclinó y lo desabrochó que pareció relajado otra vez. Extendió la mano hasta su rostro y lo acunó, besándola en agradecimiento. El cuerpo de Bella respondió pero se retiró y ayudó a Edward a salir del coche. No quería emocionarlo en público, no pensaba que él tenía un sentido de privacidad cuando se trataba de cosas sexuales.

Un hombre joven, con unos audífonos y sus pantalones colgando bajo, les dio un saludo alegre mientras caminaban. Bella sonrió y asintió y Edward la imitó con exceso entusiasmo, ganándose una mirada extrañada del chico. Bella soltó una risita y tomó la mano de Edward, llevándolo a la sección de hombres. Escogió unas cuantas cosas para probar, deseaba poder meterlo en pantalones vaqueros, solo para ver, pero sospechaba que serían muy pesados para él. En cambio, escogió un par de pantalones de lino color canela y una camisa blanca de botones.

Tomó un par de tallas y llevo a Edward al probador. Una chica bajita con el cabello en punta, rubio y una perforación en el labio (2) tomó las ropas y mandó a Edward a los probadores, clavando la mirada en Edward continuamente. Cuando Bella trató de ir con él, habló con dureza. —Solo una persona está permitida en los probadores a la vez, señora.

Edward miró a Bella y esperó que fuera con él. Bella miró a la chica que la estaba viendo cuidadosamente, y luego de regreso a Edward.

—Tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo— Bella imitó quitarse los pantalones y ponerse los otros antes de salir y cerrarle la puerta a un Edward que parecía muy confundido.

Hubo un estruendo y un estallido que hizo que tanto la vendedora como Bella miraran hacia la puerta. Bella la estaba manteniendo cerrada ya que sabía que Edward no la habría cerrado y no había manera de que quisiera que la puerta se abriera y que la chica le echara un vistazo a Edward. Bella se puso frente a la puerta y la abrió un poquitín. Edward había salido de sus pantalones, pero los nuevos en los que estaba tratando de ponerse todavía tenían el gancho puesto.

Bella no pudo evitar reír, y eso hizo que Edward notara que estaba ahí. Él le suplicó y ella lanzo una mirada hacia el encargado de los probadores y entró. Desabrochó la percho y jaló los pantalones para cerrarlos al frente. Parecían quedarle así que alcanzó y tomó la etiqueta, arrancándola.

—Suficientemente bueno— dijo, y tomó la camisa.

Bella recogió un par de pantalones de diferentes colores, así como un par de camisetas y algo de ropa interior para Edward. No sabía si la usaría, pero pensó que era mejor tener algo disponible para él en caso de que la necesitara.

Bella le entregó la ropa y la etiqueta de los pantalones de Edward a la chica de la caja registradora y pago por sus artículos. Edward tiró de la mano de Bella mientras dejaban la tienda, ella había pensado que lo había hecho notablemente bien, pero ahora que estaban afuera otra vez, podía ver que todavía estaba conmocionado por la experiencia. Sus ojos se movían rápido hacia los alrededores y su mano agarró la suya un poco más fuerte.

El coche solo parecía agravar el nerviosismo de Edward, y Bella se preguntaba que exactamente lo había hecho tan nervioso. Esperando que un poco de aire libre le ayudara, Bella se volvió hacia el camino familiar que llevaba al cementerio. Cuando el coche se detuvo, Edward miró a Bella desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad y luego extendió la mano e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, sin embargo, no esperó para que lo dejara salir, salto a través del asiento y fuera del coche.

Bella miró como Edward corría juguetonamente a cuatro patas, pero cuando él corrió fuera de su vista, empezó a preocuparse. El cementerio era bastante estándar, y aunque no habían altos monumentos o criptas, el área era lo suficientemente vieja para tener varios árboles grandes que facilitaban perder a alguien. Apretó el paso, siguiendo la dirección en la que Edward huyó.

—¿Edward? — Lo llamó.

Edward saltó de detrás de un árbol camino arriba y Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ella se estaba acercando a la zona de la tumba de su padre y le dio otra mirada a Edward expulsando algo de su energía antes de sentarse frente a la tumba de su padre.

—Hola, papá. — Sonrió. —Así, que espero que hayas estado prestando atención a mi vida, porque ni siquiera sé dónde empezar. ¿Estoy loca? Apenas lo conozco y sin embargo es la persona más fascinante que he conocido. Desearía que estuvieras aquí… Necesito que me digas que esto puede funcionar. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que esto funcione? La voz de Bella era más desesperada ya que sus emociones empezaron a tomar el control. — Yo…Yo lo a…—La mano de Edward en su hombro la hizo sacudir.

Volviéndose, le sonrió mientras él miraba entre ella y la lápida, claramente preguntándose porque estaba hablando sola.

Bella no se molestó en intentar explicar, solo miró fijamente la lápida de Charlie y esperó por una señal, una respuesta para su pregunta. Cuando nada sucedió se levantó y sacudió la tierra de sus rodillas. Edward todavía estaba confundido pero la siguió, poniendo su mano en la suya para reconfortarla.

Cuando se sentaron en el coche, Bella supo que la una manera en que ella y Edward pudieran tener una oportunidad en el mundo real seria si ella podía descubrir más sobre él, así que puso su caro en marcha y se dirigió a una parada más.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1:_ Piensen en su perro enterrando un hueso en el jardín (o el sofá).

_2: _Al estilo del lunar de Marilyn Monroe_._


	12. Capitulo 12

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Si estas leyendo esto, estas gracias son para ti :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

La biblioteca era uno de los edificios más viejos de la ciudad y era una vista que contemplar, con grandes libreros que habían sido tallados con cabezas de león en el lado. Los estantes más altos requerían las escaleras corredizas que se movían por a lo largo de la biblioteca en un bastidor de metal. Todo el edificio tenía un ambiente casi místico o mágico, y Edward, con su fluida, animalesca forma de moverse parecía extrañamente encajar con la sensación del lugar.

Se aventuraron a la parte posterior de la biblioteca, para establecer una estación en el área de investigación. Había computadoras así como microfichas disponibles para los clientes y su investigación. Bella dejó que sus manos pasaran a lo largo de algunos libros en su camino de regreso, disfrutando la sensación de los lomos a lo largo de las yemas de sus dedos. Pasando por la sección de la naturaleza, se detuvo y agarro un libro, entregándoselo a Edward cuando se sentó en una mesa.

Edward abrió el libro maravillado, sin molestarse en ir página por página, en cambio solo dándole la vuelta en algún lugar del medio. Cuatro pares de ojos de lobo le devolvieron la mirada desde la foto frente a él, él miró a Bella con sorpresa y luego de regreso al libro. Estaba hipnotizado por las criaturas familiares en el libro y Bella uso eso como su oportunidad de hacer su propia investigación.

Iniciando sesión en la computadora, Bella abrió el motor de búsqueda y se puso a trabajar. Su primera tarea fue buscar niños perdidos. Había muchos que surgieron pero ninguna de las descripciones que vio parecía encajar o coincidir con Edward. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado perdido, y eso hacia la base de datos casi imposible de revisar, así que decidió probar otro ángulo; accidentes automovilísticos. Aproximó la edad de Edward entre los diecinueve y los veinticinco años, dándole una lista de cientos de accidentes reportados en el área. Otra vez, era casi imposible identificar el tiempo de la desaparición pero Bella asumió que hubiera sido joven. Tecleando "niño perdió" redujo la búsqueda pero nada parecía saltar a su vista.

Cambiando maneras, cambio "coche" a "campamento" y empezó a caminar penosamente a través de una nueva lista de enlaces. Después de ver la cantidad de excursionistas perdidos y ataque animales que habían pasado durante el primer conjunto de seis años que buscó. Bella se preguntó si acampar era realmente un pasatiempo seguro que siempre había pensado que era. Desplazó la página hacia abajo hasta que algo llamó su atención.

_Madre e Hijo mueren en Ataque de Oso_

Al hacer clic en el enlace, Bella leyó de manera superficial la primera parte del articulo, deteniéndose cuando una palabra saltó hacia ella.

_Edward._

Bella sintió un bulto en su garganta mientras leía los detalles del artículo. El señor y la señora Cullen y su hijo habían estado acampando cuando la esposa se encontró entre un oso y su osezno. La madre oso se fue a la carga, noqueando al padre y malhiriendo a la esposa. El pecho de la señora Cullen fue desgarrado por las enormes garras del oso pero todavía estaba viva cuando la bestia se fue. Bella tragó saliva con fuerza mientras leía más.

_La señora Cullen fue trasportada al hospital donde falleció por sus heridas la mañana siguiente. El señor Cullen estaba prácticamente ileso, teniendo solo una leve contusión; pero el hijo de tres años de la pareja, Edward, desapareció y se presume muerto. La búsqueda extensa por el niño no ha sido exitosa y con la cantidad de sangre que quedo en el campamento, se asume que también fue víctima del oso. _

Deslizó hacia abajo, y mirándola fijamente estaba la foto de una familia. Cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido fue borrada cuando vio los ojos verdes mirándola a ella. El cabello cobrizo y salvaje de Edward en ese diminuto niño pequeño era suficiente para hacerla reír, si no estuviera plenamente consciente de la tragedia que había caído sobre el niño.

Bella alzó la vista hacia Edward. Su mundo se sentía sacudido y sin embargo todavía estaba sentado ahí, pasando sus dedos sobre las fotos de los lobos como si nada hubiera cambiado. Pero todo había cambiado. Edward tenía un hombre, Cullen, y tenía una familia.

Bella volvió a mirar la computadora. No quería perder a Edward pero debía saber si alguien seguía esperando que volviera a casa. Agarrando el nombre de la pantalla, Bella hizo una búsqueda por Carlisle Cullen en el área.

Hizo clic en el primer vínculo que surgió y su corazón se hundió.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen murió de un infarto masivo el 8 de Noviembre del 2008. Era el último miembro sobreviviente de su familia. Va a ser enterrado en el cementerio Lake View con su esposa, Esme Cullen, y su hijo, Edward Cullen._

Bella sintió la lagrima caer en su mano antes de darse cuenta que estaba llorando, pero sus lágrimas fueron de frustración y enojo más que nada. ¿Cómo podía la vida ser tan injusta? Edward era un milagro, el hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido desde los tres años afuera en el bosque con la ayuda de los lobos era prueba de eso, pero ¿no debería estar alguien ahí para apreciarlo? No podía creer que su familia había desaparecido. Parecía demasiado duro para lo que el mundo ya le había arrojado a él. Presionó imprimir en cada una de las ventanas abiertas, obteniendo el artículo del accidente y el obituario.

Cuando Bella volvió a mirar a Edward, sintió que se le rompía el corazón por el niño perdido. No sabía qué hacer con esta nueva información, ¿sería cruel tratar de explicarlo? Miró como presionaba su rostro al libro, tratando de frotar al lobo con su mejilla.

Bella apagó la computadora y se acercó a Edward, poniendo su mano en su hombro. Él la miró y ella le sonrió tristemente.

—Es hora de irnos— dijo, agarrando su brazo y ayudándolo a levantarse.

Se detuvieron en el escritorio de información, recolectando y pagando las impresiones, andes de dirigirse hacia el coche. Bella se sentía abrumada, y su estado de ánimo ansioso se transfirió a Edward, dejándolo asustadizo en el vehículo.

Cuando llegaron de regreso al apartamento, Bella se sintió perdida. Se sentó en el sofá, tirando las impresiones de la librería en la mesita de café frente a ella, y respiró hondo. Edward estaba a su lado instantáneamente, presionando su mejilla contra la de ella. Edward frotó su rostro en un lado y luego el otro, acariciando su cuello en cada pasada. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que la estaba consolando. Él podría no haber entendido su lenguaje; pero Edward estaba muy sintonizado con sus emociones.

Edward sintió la humedad en su mejilla, y se sentó hacia atrás, frunciéndole su ceño. Extendió la mano y tocó su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas. Sentado, notó los papeles en la mesa, las palabras significaban nada para el pero fue deslumbrado por la fotografía. Él pasó sus dedos sobre el rostro del niño pequeño y se detuvo cuando alcanzó al suelo. Parecía desconcertado y Bella finalmente vio lo que él estaba viendo, alrededor del cuello del niño estaba un collar tejido con el nombre Edward escrito en el. Bella empezó a llorar otra vez y Edward rápidamente se olvidó de la fotografía, acariciándola con la nariz y barbilla y consolándola en su lugar.

Esa noche, Bella encontró consuelo en los brazos de Edward cuando peleaba consigo misma sobre cuánto de su pasado debería decirle, y como empezaría a explicar. Era tarde, y Edward ya estaba dormido cuando su mente se apagó y le permitió divagar.

Un golpe en su puerta despertó a Bella de un descansó sin sueños. Edward despertó con ella pero la miró para ver qué haría antes de moverse, se estaba volviendo más acostumbrado a los ruidos cotidianos que estaban encontrándose en el mundo civilizado. Bella se movió pasa salir de abajo del brazo de Edward y se dirigió a la puerta. Agarró un albornoz en su camino y luego volvió a verificar para ver si Edward todavía estaba en el bóxer que consiguió ponerle la noche anterior. Una vez que estaba satisfecha de que estaban decentes, abrió la puerta.

—Bella, ¿qué _carajos _hiciste? Alice dejo salir cuando entro por la puerta, pero cuando vio a Edward de pie ahí, sus ojos se volvieron enormes y asustados, y Bella supo que Alice sabía.

—Cálmate— Bella respondió, preventivamente. —Solo dame un segundo…vamos Edward. — Condujo a Edward de regreso a la habitación y le rogó que se quedara antes de cerrar la puerta y volver con Alice.

—¿Un hombre loco y salvaje, Bella? Estaba toda a favor que pasaras un buen rato y tuvieras sexo para superar a Ben, ¿pero, en serio? ¿Qué carajo? Es un pervertido, Bella— Alice escenifico un susurró para la última parte.

—No es lo que parece— Bella respondió, aunque cuando pensaba en ello, en cierto modo lo era.

—¿Así que me estás diciéndome que…_ese_ hombre no estuvo en las noticias durante mí grabación de video personal de _Grey's Anatomy_ de la semana pasada?— Preguntó, apuntando hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Alice, solo cálmate, por favor. No es peligroso y no es un pervertido. — Bella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—¿No es peligroso?— Alice chilló, —atacó a una mujer en el bosque. La agarró por detrás. ¿Quién sabe que hubiera hecho si su hombre no estuviera allí pasa salvarla? — Bella rodó sus ojos, lo que sólo enardeció a Alice aún más. —Tienes que entregarlo a la policía… y si no lo haces, yo lo hare.

Bella se rió entre dientes sin humor. —¿De dónde crees que lo saque?

—¿Y cuantas mentiras tuviste que decir para sacarlo? Bella, necesitas entregarlo a algunos profesionales, — dijo fríamente, deshaciéndose de la paciencia de Bella.

Bella había tenido justo lo suficiente. Con un resoplido, se enfrentó a su diminuta amiga. —Escucha aquí. Esta es mi vida y estoy harta de que mis llamados amigos traten de decirme que estoy viviéndola mal. Ese hombre, como tú lo llamas, ha sido más amigo un amigo para mí en el corto tiempo que lo he conocido que todos mis otros _amigos _combinados. — Alice empezó a interrumpir pero Bella la cortó con una mano en su rostro. — Si te tomas dos segundos y vieras lo feliz que estaba, como ese hombre me ha cambiado irrevocablemente, entonces ni siquiera sugerirías tratar de separarnos. Y si alguna vez piensas en instas a que la policía me visite, Alice Brandon, puedes simplemente irte a joder, a ti y a nuestra amistad. —

Alice miró fijamente a Bella con la boca abierta. Bella nunca se había defendido y ambas chicas estaban tambaleándose ante el impacto de ello. Las incontables veces cuando Alice se había deleitado en su drama pasaron por la cabeza de Bella. Bella sabía que sus amigos no eran siempre las personas más comprensivas, pero no podía creer que Alice la amenazara con quitarle la única pieza de felicidad que recordaba tener en su reciente pasado sin siquiera preguntarle ningún detalle.

El rostro de Alice se volvió duro. —Veo como es. Vergas antes que chicas, ¿eh? Bueno, no me llames cuando empiece a atacar a mujeres al azar, Bella. Por qué está loco y eso es lo que hará.

La pelea había salido de Bella y suspiro. —Solo vete, Alice. — Su voz era cansada y triste, pero Alice no se ablandó, se giró sobre sus talones y salió, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

Un bajo gimoteo vino de detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Bella corrió y la abrió, solo para encontrar a Edward sentado del otro lado con una expresión triste en su rostro Obviamente habia oído los gritos y se había preocupado.

—Está bien— dijo Bella, cayendo de rodillas frente a él y abrazándolo.

Él estado de ánimo de Edward continúo moviéndose al sur después de que Alice se fue. Bella trato varias cosas desde enseñarle nuevas palabras a rasurarlo y acurrucarse con él, pero parecía fuera de sí. Se volvió letárgico, y por falta de una mejor palabra, gruñón. Incluso trató de llevarlo al parque pero solo se animó a la vista de un perro grande y supo que estaba molestándolo. Extrañaba a su familia. Los lobos eran todo lo que conocía y ella lo había alejado de eso.

Ese conocimiento puso a Bella en una maraña de confusión. Edward había parecido lo suficientemente feliz con ella durante el último par de días pero tal vez estaba cambiando de parecer. Bella le había enseñado varias palabras y cosas simples como comer con un tenedor y usar el retrete, pero había tantas cosas más que necesitaba saber si se quedaba en su mundo. Tal vez las cosas no parecían valer la pena para él.

Bella supo que mantener a Edward en su mundo sería egoísta en una manera, y por mucho que solamente quería conservarlo sabía que necesitaba que le dieran la elección otra vez. Bella empacó una maleta con sus cosas y arrojó su tienda en el coche. Sacó la hielera de su cuarto de almacenamiento y la llenó con hielo antes de empacar unas cuantas cosas en él, cuidando no llevar comida que enfermaría a Edward.

—Vamos, Edward— dijo haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba desde el sofá. —Nos vamos a acampar.

* * *

No se que me sorprende mas, que Alice se haya peleado con Bella o que reconocio a Edward, cuando se a de ve completamente diferente sin todos esos pelos.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Hola, gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic, y comentan, agregan a sus favoritos o siguen. el fic. La ultima vez que me fije, este fic ya había superado los 100 en favoritos y en alertas. Para quien me preguntó cada cuando actualizo, no tengo una fecha exacta, pero es mas o menos un día si, un día no. Así que si actualizo un lunes es bastante probable que el siguiente capitulo sea actualizado en algún momento del miércoles. (A menos que haya problemas con el Internet, o tenga un viaje inesperado...o me arroye un tren.)_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Bella se sentó en el tocón y vio al viendo soplar en los árboles. Se sentía entumecida, pero lo prefería porque sabía que tan pronto comenzara a sentir otra vez, estaría berreando. Había pasado más de una hora desde que Bella vio a Edward irse hacia los árboles, estaba bastante segura de que no iba a regresar.

Habían llegado al área del campamento, y Edward inmediatamente empezó a caminar de un lado a otro y a olfatear cada piedra, árbol, y arbusto en el área mientras Bella establecía el campamento. Había arrojado el saco de dormir y el colchón de aire en la tienda y llevado la hielera desde el coche. Estaba por llamarlo cuando él se animó cuando el viento sopló sobre él, y se fue corriendo por el bosque. Bella había soltado la hielera que estaba cargando pero era demasiado tarde, para cuando ella había entrado al bosque, estaba fuera de vista. Lo llamó un par de veces, pero sin respuesta, y se encontró de regreso al campamento, esperando que regresara.

La esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente.

Bella se perdió por las próximas horas en una serie de tareas mundanas. Organizo la hielera y preparo un almuerzo ligero. Después de inflar el colchón de aire, hizo la cama, metiendo la sábana alrededor de la cama de plástico y desabrochando el saco de dormir, poniéndolo ahí como un edredón. Sabía que se quedaría en el campamento por un rato porque a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que Edward no iba a regresar, cada vez que las hojas crujían con el viento, su corazón se aceleraba con emoción, diciéndole que era una posibilidad.

Pero pronto el sol encontró su camino hacia abajo, por detrás de los árboles y el viento frio de la noche se movía rápidamente. Bella se puso el suéter y atizó el fuego con un palo. Había empezado con la esperanza de que traería a Edward de vuelta aunque todavía se negaba a admitirlo – diciéndose a sí misma que lo necesitaba para cocinar – pero el fuego ahora eran meramente brazas, y todavía tenía que azar la parrilla algo sobre él.

—Creo que es todo— suspiró y se dirigió a la tienda, acurrucándose bajo la manta.

La primera lágrima se deslizo fuera de su ojo y a través de su nariz, aterrizando en la almohada, pero no hizo intento de limpiar su rostro hasta dejarlo seco. Unas pocas más cayeron pero aun así no podía absorber lo que estaba sintiendo. Había vivido toda su vida sin Edward, pero la idea de nunca verlo otra vez, no era algo que podía procesar.

El viento parecía levantarse y llevaba un aullido bajo con él. Los oídos de Bella sonaron con el sonido, mientras su cerebro trataba de descifras si lo que había odio era en realidad un lobo o solo el viento. Pero cuando vino de nuevo, y esta vez más claro y más fuerte, haciendo que Bella se sentara. No se atrevió a moverse cuando espero al sonido otra vez. La tercera vez que el sonido llegó, era un gemido claro, y estaba cerca.

Abriendo la tienda de campaña con cuidado, el lento arrastre del zipper sonó fuerte en la noche. Bella empujó la solapa de la tienda hacia abajo, y mirando hacia el campamento, sintió que podía respirar otra vez. Sentado a cuatro pies de la tienda estaban Edward y Jake.

Bella se arrastró fuera de la tienda y Edward se reunió con ella a medio camino. Ambos en sus manos y rodillas, Edward paso su rostro, de su frente a mejilla, por el de Bella.

—No pensé que volverías, —Bella dijo, más para sí misma.

Edward la miró de cerca y luego respondió: —Bella – quedar - Edward.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Edward, alzándolos a ambos de rodillas para abrazar. Había estado tan aliviada al verlo que no fue sino hasta este momento que se dio cuenta que había encontrado una manera de salir de su ropa otra vez. Miró sobre el hombro de Edward, y detrás de él, jadeando con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, estaba Jake.

Ella retrocedió y suspiró. — No puedo quedarme aquí, Edward.

Edward parecía frustrado, tenía algo que decir pero no sabía las palabras, y se volvió y señalo a Jake. Bella lo miro mientras en la volvía a mirar y gruño.

—¿Lobo? Preguntó, preguntándose si esa era la palabra que estaba pidiendo.

Edward asistió, — Bella – quedar – lobo, — y luego le golpeo el pecho, —Edward.

Bella dejo las fantasías de lo que Edward le estaba pidiendo la invadieran. La idea de quedarse con él y los lobos en el bosque había pasado por su cabeza. La idea de vivir simple y naturalmente siempre le atraído y no podía pensar de una mejor persona para hacerlo. Pero como con cualquier fantasía, era fácil de reventar, las verdaderas preguntas surgieron. ¿Qué comería? ¿Cómo vivirían? ¿Que sobre su momento del mes? Ninguna de sus preguntas era muy agradable, pero eran muy reales. Había algo bueno, no tenía que contestar ninguna de ellas aun. Bella podría tomar unos días y fingir. Además, quería ver como vivía Edward. Había visto un pequeño vistazo pero ahora tenían una familiaridad, y podía participar y disfrutar de las cosas que le mostrara.

Miró de nuevo a la tienda y luego a Edward, decidiendo. Edward, curioso sobre lo que estaba mirando y se abrió paso hacia la tienda. Bella lo siguió felizmente, y también lo hizo Jake. Todo se movió tan rápido que no fue hasta que la tienda estuvo en ruinas alrededor de ellos que Bella se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Jake había pisado el colchón de aire, sus garras habían hecho cuatro agujeros en él y causó un sonido de explosión, y en su pánico en la retirada, se llevó a la tienda con él.

Bella quería reír, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward había despegado en la conmoción, se encontró preocupándose. Luchando para salir de la tienda, finalmente encontró la puerta y se salió. Buscó a los dos frenéticamente alrededor del campamente, pero no los podía ver en ningún lado.

—¿Edward? ¿Jake? Los llamó, esperando que hubieran ido demasiado lejos.

La cabeza de Edward salió primero de un árbol, y en el otro lado, Jake lo siguió. Ambos se abrieron camino lentamente alrededor del árbol y hacia Bella.

—Cada uno por su cuenta, ¿huh? Creo que nuestra próxima lección va a ser la caballerosidad— Bella musitó.

No se molestaron en reconstruir la tienda, en cambio. Bella dejo que Edward la llevara de vuelta a la cueva. No estaba segura de como los lobos iban a responder a verla de nuevo, después de que Edward se había ido también. Jake siempre le había tomado cariño pero no sabía si los otros lobos iban a ser tan indulgentes con su robo de su compañero de manada.

El lobo color chocolate fue a ella primera, y la olfateo una vez antes de empujar su mano con su cabeza. Bella sonrió mientras lo acarició suavemente. El lobo gris-negro se le acercó y la miró con precaución, pero era el lobo gris por el que Bella estaba preocupada, y con razón. La loba enseño los dientes cuando Bella se acercó a la entrada de la cueva y gruño. Bella dio un paso atrás y detrás de Jake, para cubrirse.

Edward gruñó de vuelta a la loba gris, y Bella estaba repentinamente preocupada. Edward podría haber sido fuerte, pero si ese lobo estaba enojado, no habría ninguna competencia. La loba hizo las orejas hacia atrás, contra su cabeza e hizo un ruido como un bufido. Edward se levantó y se infló, luciendo tan grande como era posible y dejo salir otro gruñido. La loba gris dio un paso hacia el pero el lobo gris más grande, el negro y gris, se interpuso entre ellos, empujando su espalda con su cabeza. La loba gris no perdió tiempo para voltear y correr hacia los arbustos. Bella sintió alivio de que su hubiera ido pero sabía que esto estaba lejos de ser resuelto.

Bella entro a la cueva primero, seguida por Edward y los otros lobos. El piso de tierra parecía acogedor y sonrió a sus recuerdos de dormir entre Edward y los lobos. Se sumergió en su fantasía y aparto todo lo negativo, solo enfocándose en las partes buenas de estar ahí en la naturaleza con él.

El aire nocturno se había enfriado y Bella se encontró temblando y se dio cuenta que Edward se veía con frio también. Molestia hirvió en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que ella conservándolo en la civilización lo había desaclimatado tan rápidamente. Había tardado casi nada de tiempo, ni siquiera una semana, y Edward ya estaba teniendo problemas para ajustarse de regreso a su mundo. Ella tendría que tomar una decisión y atenerse a ella, o Edward sería un marginado en cualquier mundo que eligiera.

Ella se sentó en el suelo y Edward se acercó y descansó a su lado, mientras el suelo no podía considerarse cómodo, si le proporcionaba cierta comodidad. Edward enrolló su brazo alrededor de su estómago y metió su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Buenas noches, Edward, —Bella susurró y se sintió bastante bien y vio a los otros lobos acomodarse a su alrededor.

El mundo fue borrado rápida mente, y Bella vivió en sueños de correr por los árboles y encuentros íntimos en los prados. Cuando despertó, fue con Edward apoyado en un codo mirándola fijamente. Bella sintió sus mejillas se teñían con calor cuando su sueño regresaba corriendo hacia ella. Y con Edward, desnudo y flotando sobre ella, era casi más de lo que podía tolerar.

Sus ojos cafés miraron fijamente sus sonrientes ojos verdes y lamió sus labios en preparación para ser besada. Sin embargo, el beso no llego de quien lo estaba esperando, porque justo entonces, Jake lamió la mejilla a la frente en el otro lado.

—Jake, ewwww,— dijo, empujando su hocico con su mano.

—¿Jake? — Edward dijo, claramente desconcertado. —Lobo

Bella golpeó su pecho. — Bella, — luego el de Edward, —Edward, — luego señalo a Jake, —Jake.—

Edward todavía no lo entendía pero entendí lo suficiente. Señalo al lobo chocolate y gruño. Bella vio al lobo y luego de regreso a Edward.

—No lo sé, no nombre a aquel. — Edward la miro duramente, estudiando sus palabras para una reconocible.

—Aqu – eel. — Señaló de nuevo al lobo. Luego reitero, —Jake…aquel.

—No, — Bella dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba. Pero cuando la miro para obtener más información, se perdió de nuevo. Trató de inventar un nombre para satisfacer a Edward, y por alguna razón, solo suministros de oficina pasaban por su cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de renunciar y llamar al lobo Bic, se le ocurrió un nombre perfecto. —Quil. (1)

Por supuesto a Edward le costó trabajo pronunciar la difícil palabra y termino sonando más como 'kweel' cuando la dijo.

Una vez que Bella hubo terminado de nombrar a los lobos, Samson por el tamaño del grande de color negro y gris y Leah para la loba, los dos se dirigieron al bosque. Bella se había preguntado si debería haber traído la hielera con ellos, pero Edward la llevó a un arbusto llenos de fresas silvestres. Bella comió felizmente del árbol y vio como Edward hizo lo mismo.

Bella nunca había sido una gran comedora de desayunos, pero una hora después su estómago empezó a gruñir. Con toda la caminata y la pequeña cantidad da alimentos se sentía hambrienta. Edward notó el sonido y supo inmediatamente.

Era fascinante ver a Edward transformarse a modo de casa, se volvió misteriosamente quieto y escuchó a su presa. Bella se sintió contener el aliento para evitar revelar su posición. Su cuerpo se movió con movimientos vigorosos y elegantes y para el cerebro de Bella fue fácil combinar eso con el sueño que había tenido. Dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso, incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo, y Edward giró la cabeza hacia ella rápidamente.

Se quedó ahí sonrojada, su corazón latiendo y sus rodillas temblando cuando Edward cambió su presa a comida para ella. Bella no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran por su fuerte mandíbula, a través de sus prominentes pómulos, y bajaran por sus firmes abdominales, y antes de que lo viera moverse, él estaba ahí, presionándola contra el árbol.

Bella lo besó con fuerza, sus dientes chocaron con los suyos mientras trataba de acercarse aún más allá de lo que la piel permitiría. Podía sentirlo pero su ropa estorbaba así que lo empujó y agarró el dobladillo de su camisa, jalándola y aventándola a un lado. Las manos de Edward estaban en su pecho y sus movimientos se estaban haciendo más y más naturales cada vez que hacia esto.

Mientras Edward jugaba con su pecho, Bella bajo sus pantalones y los pateó para quitárselos junto con sus sandalias. Una vez que Edward vio que el obstáculo se había ido, metió sus manos en su ropa interior y se hizo cargo magistralmente. Bella echo su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia el árbol, pero el pinchazo no le molestaba en absoluto, no cuando Edward la estaba trabajando como lo estaba. Lo deseaba, más de lo nunca había deseado a nadie, así que cuando Edward agarró su mano y la puso sobre su erección, ella la retiró. Edward gimió y volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez, Bella tomó su mano y la retiró. Se bajó sus _boy shorts_ y los pateó para quitárselos. Luego lo agarró, levantó una pierna alrededor de su cadera, y trató de guiarlo hacia ella.

Edward podía ver que estaba tratando de hacer pero el ángulo y la altura lo hacían difícil. Su frustración era clara cuando perdió la entrada por tercera vez. Bella hizo su propio sonido de descontento y miró a su alrededor. No había un buen lugar para acostarse, pero había un árbol caído a decente altura. Recordó a Edward tratando de aparearse con ella esa primera mañana, así que supo exactamente qué estaba haciendo cuando se acercó al árbol y se inclinó sobre él, presentándose a él. Miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro y él ya estaba en movimiento, un fuego en sus ojos que tanto la asustaba como la emocionaba.

Cuando Edward entró en ella, Bella sintió un dolor agudo, le dijo que esto no era una fantasía, esto era real. Estaba perdiendo su virginidad inclinada en el bosque con un hombre que solo hablaba unas pocas palabras, y aunque esto podría no ser como había imaginado su primera vez, fue perfecto.

Ella agarró el árbol mientras él embestía con movimientos fluidos, sosteniéndose firmemente. A medida que el ardor lentamente cambiaba a placer, sintió sus manos apretar sus caderas mientras embestía una última vez y gritaba. Las entrañas de Bella se contrajeron ante el sonido de su placer y el suyo propio recorrió su cuerpo.

Cuando Edward se retiró, Bella se levantó y volteó hacia él. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Bella no pudo evitar corresponder. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él, besando sus labios.

—Te amo, Edward, — susurró.

—Amo – Bella, - respondió.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1: _Bic, marca de bolígrafos, Quil pluma, como las antiguas con la pluma del ave.

Dicen que el trece es me mala suerte, pero en este caso no lo creo :) Y este es mi capitulo favorito de todo el fic, ;)


	14. Capitulo 14

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Gracias a todos los que han leído, comentado, agregado a sus favoritos y/o puesto en la historia en las alertas. Tiendo a publicar en la madrugada de mi pais (a menos que me quede dormida...en ese caso en la mañana del día siguiente) pero me voy a ir de la ciudad, de pesca por unos días el jueves en la madrugada (a un lugar sin teléfono, ni Internet), si puedo publicar el capitulo 15 antes de irme, lo __haré de lo contrario tendrán que esperar un poco si no van a tener que esperar un poco _

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Bella respiró hondó y estudió los objetos ante ella. Su labio curvó hacia abajo por un lado mientras tomaba el lado opuesto entre sus dientes. Finalmente escogió y sostuvo el objeto. Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lamió sus labios, lo cual Bella había empezado a aprender era la señal de él pensando con mucha concentración. Frunció su ceño y luego lo alzó.

—Roccka, — dijo, y luego sus ojos cerrados miraron a Bella para ver si estaba en lo correcto.

—Sí, roca, — dijo con entusiasmo y recogió el siguiente objeto.

Edward estudió este por un tiempo considerablemente menor antes de responder, —Árbol.

El rostro de Bella cayó y Edward siguió el de ella. —Baya— dijo, haciendo estallar una de las dulces frutas en su boca.

Habían estado trabajando en el lenguaje durante la mayoría de la mañana. Bella pensó en enseñarle palabras que iban con su entorno podría ser más fácil que enseñarle palabras como 'tostador' cuando nunca había visto uno. En general había estado muy impresionada con su habilidad para aprender lo que estaba tratando de trasmitirle, pero se daba cuenta que estaba empezando a cansarse, y a ella le estaba dando hambre.

—Comida— Bella le dijo a Edward, y él reconoció la palabra enseguida. —Bella, quedar.

Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de responder, Edward había saltado hacia el bosque, cazando su almuerzo. Bella decidió que si Edward iba a ser el cazador, entonces ella iba a ser la recolectora. Miró por encima de las floras y faunas a su alrededor, buscando algo comestible. Había sido bastante buena cuando era más joven en la identificación de las plantas, pero cuando sus pasaban sobre el área alrededor ella, supo que estaba algo oxidada. Haciendo una nota mental de obtener un libro sobre el tema, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba considerando quedarse en el bosque. Y desde que aún estaba manteniendo su mente abierta para todas las opciones, empezó a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que podía hacer para hacer su vida más fácil para ella y Edward a largo plazo.

Una planta de aspecto familiar llamó su atención y bajó la mano para inspeccionarla. Las violetas eran algo de la que estaba segura. Así que agarró un par de flores y siguió buscando. Encontró una abundancia de tréboles, y mezclándoos juntos, se hizo una ensalada, solo necesitaba un tazón. Luego recordó algo. Saltando hacia arriba, volvió a entrar a la cueva y busco lo que le había dejado a Edward. La loba, Leah, estaba descansando y parecía molesta por la intrusión de Bella, pero no molestó mucho, solo resopló y volvió a bajar su cabeza para seguir durmiendo.

Al no encontrar la olla ahí, se dirigió de nuevo afuera de la cueva, buscó alrededor de toda la zona hasta que encontró una pequeña sección con el suelo muy gastado. La olla y el cuchillo que le había dejado a Edward estaban ahí pero había algo ahí también. Bella arrojó un puñado de ensalada de la vida silvestre en la olla y luego se inclinó a levantar el objeto. No había sabido que estaba perdida, o cuando él la había recuperado, pero ahí estaba. Había conseguido su sudadera con capucha de su papá en su último cumpleaños antes de que él muriera, ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera supo que faltaba?

No había ira en ella sobre el hecho que Edward había confiscado su camiseta, en cambio se encontró sonriendo, preguntándose cómo había tomado la prenda.

—¿Bella?— La voz de Edward llamó, y ella se reveló desde su lugar.

Edward la miró, y luego a su mano sosteniendo su camiseta. Bella esperaba que él mostrara algún tipo de remordimiento, pero él solo le sonrió y sostuvo las ardillas muertas orgullosamente y exclamo. —Comida.

Comió la ensalada pero Edward hizo una cara ante el sabor, de lo cual Bella no podía culparlo porque ella misma estaba teniendo dificultades para comer ardilla. Había cocinado una de ellas para sí pero Edward quería la suya cruda. Sintió un poco de nauseas cuando él desgarró la carne con sus dientes pero era la sangre corriendo por su barbilla lo que la exasperó.

—Solo déjame cocinar un poco. — le rogó hasta que cedió.

No queriendo sobre cocinarla, la dejó casi cruda, pero fue lo suficiente para ser capaz de verlo comer y no perder su propio apetito. Bella pensó sobre qué otras cosas podía ensenarle que existían en su mundo. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, lo que también significaba que la tarea parecía desalentadora. Aun en la naturaleza donde no había mucho que aprender, en cuanto al idioma, ella se sintió abrumada por la tarea adelante. Más allá de su mundo, de regreso en la ciudad, había millones de nuevas palabras que aprender, y junto con cada una de esas palabras había cosas tan ajenas a Edward que ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a explicarlas. Si Edward hubiera estado viviendo hace ochenta años, su cambio de salvaje a civilizado hubiera sido mucho más fácil, ¿pero cómo explicabas, a alguien que nunca había visto un libro sobre el internet?

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se preguntaba si Edward alguna vez tendría una vida normal. ¿Y si no podía ser normal en la ciudad, era mejor para él ser normal en el bosque? Donde dejaba eso a Bella, se preguntó. No podía negar que era más feliz aquí en el bosque con Edward que lo había sido en la cuidad, ¿pero a la largo como lo manejaría? Mientras no era mimada, había ciertas cosas que no estaría cómoda viviendo sin ella por largos periodos de tiempo, como jabón, pasta de dientes, papel higiénico y tampones, solo por nombrar algunos.

Después del almuerzo, Bella siguió a Edward hacia el agua y lo miró cuando él se inclinó y bebió directo de la fuente. Bella se sintió sonrojar a la vista de sus músculos, firmes y fuertes. Se sintió palpitar por él y el dolor desagradable le recordó el agradable encuentro del día anterior. Bella siempre había sido capaz de mantenerse a raya cuando se trataba de sus hormonas, pero sus pensamiento sobre como su tiempo podía ser fugaz, y el hecho de que era el hombre más atractivo con el que se había topado, lo estaba haciendo difícil.

Con la combinación del caliente sol y sus tórridas fantasías jugando en su cabeza, Bella miró al agua como a una bienvenida amiga. Mientras Edward lamia el fresco líquido, Bella rápidamente se desvistió y vadeó al agua. Sus ojos se dirigieron de ida y vuelta hacia él hasta que estuvo cubierta por el rio. Empujando sus manos por el agua, Bella se sintió mejor ya que el frio calmaba su dolor. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su cabello colgara hacia abajo.

Edward era sigiloso en la tierra, podía sorprender a cualquier cosa. En el agua, sin embargo, se volvía algo parecido a un toro en una tienda de porcelana. Él chapoteo a través del agua, y Bella levantó su cabeza cuando lo oyó. Se sentía nerviosa ante su proximidad, muy consciente de que estaba desnudo, y aún más consciente de que ella estaba desnuda, también. Su sonrisa despreocupada y su postura no hubieran engañado a nadie más, pero a Edward. Le regresó su sonrisa y le salpicó un poco de agua a ella. La boca de Bella se abrió en estado de shock antes de que se riera, regresándole el agua a manotazos. Edward le dio otro empujón al agua hacia ella, antes de que ella agarrara su brazo.

—Oh, no, no lo hiciste, — dijo, riendo y arrojando todo su cuerpo en los brazos de Edward para que no se pudiera mover.

Edward pasó su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y la jalo hacia su pecho. El ambiente juguetón había cambiado y pronto estuvieron unidos con fuerza, sus pechos subiendo y bajando juntos mientras sus labios encontraban los del otro. Bella colocó sus palmas en el pecho de Edward y él colocó las suyas en los brazos de ella. Perdida en sus pensamientos y decidiendo hasta qué punto iba a dejar que esto siguiera. Bella no escuchó el bajo aullido que venía de la distancia. Edward escuchó la llamada de su manada y se apartó de Bella inmediatamente, corriendo hacia la orilla.

Otro aullido bajo llegó con el viento cuando Bella siguió a Edward a la tierra. Se movía más rápido que él en el agua, sus años de clases de natación dieron frutos. Lo alcanzó justo cuando él salía del agua, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, se había ido en un instante. Bella corrió tras de él, el aullido ahora un coro de lobos. Bella sintió su corazón caer, supo en un instante que algo andaba mal. Sus pies ardieron cuando cayeron en ramitas y rocas, y se tropezó cuando una rama grande cortó su pie.

—Mierda— gritó mientras caía al suelo.

Edward estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla caer, y lo vio desaparecer en el bosque. Miró hacia abajo a su pie, la sangre saliendo a borbotones. La visión la hizo marearse y murmuró para sí, —Curitas van en la lista.

Los lobos aullaron otra vez y Bella se levantó del suelo y cojeó hacia el sonido. Estaba sudando otra vez, pero esta vez no tenía ropa que se le pegara. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo y goteando el agua del lago pero ignoró la incomodidad, sabiendo que algo estaba mal con los lobos.

Cuando Bella cojeaba por el bosque, su pie lesionado moviéndose tan rápido como podía, se preguntaba que encontraría cuando llegara a los lobos. Edward debe haber sabido que significan los gritos, la manera en que se fue corriendo con tanta prisa. Su talón dolía por poner todo su peso en el pero aun así siguió con su jornada, preocupándose más por los lobos que por ella misma.

Mientras lo peor de lo peor se apoderó de su cerebro, Bella imagino al dulce Jake yaciendo herido en algún lado y sin veterinario para ayudarlo. Y si hubiera sido atacado…

¿Y si le habían disparado?

Bella apretó el paso, gritando cuando su pie entraba en contacto con cualquier cosa afilada. Bella se detuvo por un segundo cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba siguiendo a nada. El aullido se había detenido y estaba muy consciente de que no sabía dónde estaba. Desnuda y sangrando, había permitido que sus emociones dejaran a tras cualquier instinto de supervivencia.

—Edward— gritó, esperando haberse acercado lo suficiente para que él oyera. Le respondieron con un ladrido.

Los sonidos eran diferentes de los anteriores aullidos, casi como si estuvieran llamando. Se apresuró otra vez, los ladridos manteniéndola motivada. A medida que se les acercaba, llamó otra vez, y esta vez fue recibida con la voz de Edward llamándola.

Edward corrió a encontrar a Bella, acelerando cuando vio que estaba herida. Agarró su brazo, lanzándola alrededor de él, y cargándola a cuestas antes de que Bella tuviera un momento para protestar. Fue una corta caminata para el resto de los lobos pero Bella estaba en verdad contenta de no estar en sus pies.

Cuando Edward la bajó, encontró a los lobos en un humor sombrío. Samson, a quien ella había empezado a llamar Sam para abreviar, estaba inclinado sobre Leah mientras el resto se amontonaba alrededor. Edward se quedó atrás cuando Bella dio unos pasos más cerca, dándose cuenta que Sam estaba lamiendo la herida de Leah. La herida era fresca pero incluso cuando Bella la miró, estaba segura que la loba sobreviviría.

Suspirando, retrocedió y se sentó en un árbol tallado cercano. Levantó su pie sobre su regazo y le echo un vistazo a su propio daño. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward estuviera sentado junto a ella, gimoteando mientras quitaba los escombres de su corte. Jake, escuchando a Edward, volteó y camino hacia Bella también. Se inclinó y lamió su pie, causando que Bella se estremeciera.

—Jake, no, — dijo Bella, haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero Edward tomó su mano y asintió con la cabeza.

Esto era lo que hacían, cuidaban uno del otro, y así era como los lobos cuidados a sus heridos. Bella miró a Edward, queriendo explicar que su lamer no la ayudaría, pero estaba perdida en la preocupación de sus ojos. Jake lamió su pie otra vez y Bella siseo. Edward se inclinó y reunió sus labios con los de él, su lengua salió y probó sus labios, tratando de mantener su mente fuera de las molestias que Jake estaba causando.

Cuando ambas hembras en la manada habían sido atendidas, regresaron a la cueva. Leah y Bella intercambiaron miradas entre si mientras regresaban cojeando. Bella siendo apoyada por Edward y Leah por Sam. Bella se preguntó si este sería el inicio de una nueva camaradería, pero cuando Leah se topó con Bella y la mandando volando cuando se acercó demasiado, Bella decidió no esperar a que pasara.

Esa noche la manada se acurrucó junta, extremidades, colas, y cabezas en todas partes, y en medio estaban Bella y Edward, desnudos y calientitos. Bella se preguntó si alguna vez se sintió tan aceptaba y amada por un grupo de personas más de lo que hacía por estos lobos.

* * *

_Si logro publicar antes de irme lo haré, pero si no actualizo en mas de una semana, asuman que me mordió un tiburón o algo...espero que no. Hasta luego, besos_


	15. Capitulo 15

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Gracias a todos los lectores de este fic, este capitulo fue traducido pensando en ustedes. Sobreviví mi viaje de pesca y como prueba para ustedes, este capitulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

El palpitar en su pie fue la primera cosa que Bella notó cuando despertó en la mañana, y eso era decir algo por que la mitad del cuerpo de Edward estaba arriba de su espalda, su mano estaba acunando su pecho, y su ingle estaba firmemente presionada en su trasero.

Los lobos habían salido de la cueva antes, cuento Bella había estado dormida, pero pensó que era una buena señal, eso significaba que Leah estaba bien. Su pie tomó de sus pensamientos bastante rápido y gruñó cuando trató de rodar su cuerpo, y posteriormente, el de Edward. Empujó su trasero para darse palanca y causo que Edward le agarrara con más fuerza su pecho. Con un meneo y una cabriola rodó a Edward, causando que finalmente despertara cuando golpeó el suelo. Al principio saltó, a la espera, pero cuando vio que eran solo ellos dos, sonrió.

Bella trató de devolver su sonrisa pero se convirtió en una mueca de dolor cuando se sentó, llevando sus piernas alrededor de su frente. Edward se arrastró hacia ella en sus manos y pies, viendo su angustia. Levantó su pie con un poco menos cautela de lo que a Bella le hubiera gustado y lo estudió. Había sangrado otra vez en la noche y ahí había una capa de costra sobre la herida, y Edward no podía saber su tamaño o profundidad.

—Agua— Bella le dijo a Edward, y luego hizo el ademan de limpiar sobre la herida. —Limpiar.

Edward pareció entender su necesidad rápidamente y la condujo fuera de la cueva, Arrastrándose detrás de él, Bella mantuvo sus ojos en los tobillos de él, temiendo olvidar su misión si se aventuraba más alto. Edward se levantó y le ofreció la mano — bueno, más su brazo entero — a Bella, y ella agarró su antebrazo, levantándose. Dejó salir un gemido cuando la sangre corrió hacia su pie y lo hizo palpitar más fuerte.

Edward se volvió y le ofreció su espalda y ella saltó encima, muy consciente de que todavía estaba desnuda. Él la sostuvo como si no pesara nada y supo que aun siendo tan delgado como era, todavía era increíblemente fuerte. Se abrieron camino hacia el lago y se establecieron al borde del agua. Ella se sentó y sumergió su pie en la corriente, estremeciéndose de nuevo.

Ella quitó la sangre seca, y después de unas cuantas pasadas, pudo ver la cortada claramente. Era más pequeña de lo que el dolor le había hecho pensar pero estando limpia parecía hacerlo mucho mejor. Avanzó lentamente en el agua, dejando que le cubriera las piernas mientras se lavaba la suciedad. Edward fue y se sentó dejando su pierna rozar la de Bella. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Bella puso el agua sobre sus piernas, y Edward siguió su ejemplo.

Cuando estuvieron limpios otra vez, Bella notó algo ondeando desde un árbol cercano. Edward la ayudó a levantarse y ella cojeó su camino hasta descubrir su ropa, encaramada en dos árboles diferentes. Agarró su camisa de la rama y la miró con indiferencia. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar desnuda. Agarró la costura lateral y rasgó cerca de dos pulgadas de la tela. Luego la arrancó horizontalmente hasta que le quitó un largo, aunque desigual, pedazo de tela. Edward la miró con fascinación cuando ella la ató alrededor de su pie, y con el acolchado extra, Bella descubrió que podía caminar un poco más fácil.

Bella se vistió, pero era claro que Edward estaba triste por ese hecho también. La miró con ojos grandes y tristes mientras ella cubría sus partes privadas al mundo.

—No me mires así, no es como que nunca las vas a ver otra vez, — Bella se quejó en una manera burlona.

La expresión de Edward se volvió en una de confusión y frustración, y Bella decidió que era el momento de otra lección. Lo llevó a través de las palabras que ya había aprendido y el las recordó perfectamente. Nunca habiendo enseñado a nadie antes, Bella se preguntó cómo enseñar la estructura de la oración. Y luego algo llamó la atención, ¿Qué fue la primera cosa que aprendió después de unas cuantas palabras básicas?

—El alfabeto.

Bella miró a su alrededor y encontró un palo en el bosque. Encontró un lugar en la tierra que era lo suficientemente grande para su lección y empezó a trazar las letras en el suelo. Una vez que todas las veintiséis yacían frente a ella, señaló a la primera.

—A.

—A — repitió Edward, pero claramente no entendió que era la A.

—Aire— respondió Bella. —A es por aire. — y luego tomó un profundo, y fuerte respiro, dentro y fuera.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron cuando escucho las nuevas palabras de la A a la Z. Caminaron juntos a través de los árboles y Edward ocasionalmente señalaría un objeto y decir la nueva palabra que había aprendido. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que deambularan de regreso a su campamento. Todo estaba como lo habían dejado, y Bella fue a la tienda derrumbada y la empujo con el pie. Se arrodilló y encontró su camino hacia la entrada, agarrando su bolso de viaje desde el interior, y las llaves de su auto de uno de los bolsillos. Abriéndose camino hacia su coche, Edward agarró su brazo.

—¿Bella, irse? — preguntó tristemente.

—No— respondió. — Solo voy por la hielera.

Edward la siguió a su coche y ella abrió la puerta trasera, sacando la hielera. Todo el hielo se había derretido y había hecho un desastre con la comida perecedera. Bella pescó unas cuantas barras de granola y algunas aguas y le ofreció una a Edward. Él la miró girar la tapa y siguió su ejemplo, bebiendo de la botella. Algo se derramó por los lados de su boca y Bella soltó una risita.

Edward bajó la botella y le gruñó juguetonamente. Bella, a la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder, enroscó la tapa del agua antes de dejarla caer y correr. Edward soltó la suya igual de rápido, pero cuando la suya cayó al suelo, se derramó, creando un charco. Bella supo que no llegaría lejos pero no esperaba que la atrapara después de solo tres pasos. Chilló cuando él la agarró por la cintura y la levantó del suelo. Caminó con ella unos cuantos pasos antes de ponerla sobre el capó de su coche.

Cuando ella se enderezó, su pantorrilla rozó a Edward, y podía sentir que estaba duro. Edward tiró de su ropa y Bella se movió para permitírselo. Sus piernas se liberaron fácilmente, pero Edward tuvo más problemas con su camiseta, tratando de bajarla también hasta que Bella finalmente empujó sus manos y la jaló sobre su cabeza.

Bella se sintió emocionada y nerviosa bajo su mirada. Había pasado un día desnuda con él pero había algo en desnudarse por intimidad que la hacía sentir un hormigueo por todas partes. Edward puso una rodilla en el capó del coche, y luego con una mano en cada lado de ella, se arrastró sobre el vehículo. Bella se recostó mientras gateaba sobre ella, y ella tembló en anticipación a la vista de su duro, delgado cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Llevando sus manos hasta los hombros de él mediante un desvió por sus pectorales y sobre su clavícula, Bella se encontró loca de deseo por él. Cuando él finalmente se inclinó al doblar sus codos en una posición de lagartija, Bella no podía pensar en nada más que en Edward.

Los diminutos pelos en los brazos de Bella se erizaron cuando los labios de Bella tocaron los suyos. Él presionó firmemente, pero cuando Bella empezó a mover los suyos, Edward captó rápido. Bella lo rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de acercarlo, pero él era demasiado fuerte para moverlo. Para un hombre que nunca había tenido que responder a nada más que a sus impulsos más básicos, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en provocar a la pequeña mujer debajo de él.

Frustrada y necesitando fricción, Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y levantó del auto su mitad inferior. Edward miró hacia abajo, y sus ojos se iluminaron de deseo por sus acciones. Él se sentó en sus rodillas, haciendo que Bella se deslizara hacia él. Su piel resbalando por el capó no era la sensación más cómoda del mundo, pero Bella olvidó el dolor cuando Edward se agarró y utilizó su punta para buscar su agujero. Sin Edward saberlo, su búsqueda por la entrada era un increíble juego previo. Bella gimió y curvó la espalda cuando él se deslizó por sus labios, haciendo que se deslizara hacia adelante y tocara su clítoris con su verga.

El pequeño espasmo hizo que Edward retrocediera, no estaba seguro si le había hecho daño, pero Bella extendió la mano y lo agarró y guio a su centro. Cuando él finalmente fue enfundado dentro de ella, Bella sintió como si pudiera respirar otra vez. Bella tomó las manos de Edward y las colocó sobre sus caderas, mostrándole como sujetarla, y luego empezó a moverse.

Edward la miró fascinado por unos momentos antes de unirse. Su rostro todo maravillado ante la forma en que que Bella se movía y retorcía debajo de él. Esto no era nada como lo que los lobos hacían, y de repente descubrió nuevos usos para sus manos. Paso una mano por su pecho y jugueteo con él, observando como los pequeños botones se contraían. Su piel tenía pequeños bultitos mientras él pasaba su dedo sobre el pezón.

—Edward — Bella gimoteó, haciendo que su atención volviera con ellos por complete. Se dio cuenta que había dejado de mover su mitad inferior y empezó a embestir.

Bella se movió contra él, gimiendo cuando él toco un lugar extra bueno dentro de ella. Se daba cuenta que él estaba cerca, y extendió una mano y masajeo su clítoris. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y su otra mano se estrelló de forma plana el coche mientras se venía. Tan encerrada en su propio placer, que ni siquiera noto que Edward se venía también.

Las piernas de Bella cayeron de la cintura de Edward hacia el coche, se sentían como si estuvieran llenas de gelatina y Bella se deleitó en la sensación. Edward se retiró y se recostó junto a ella en el capó sombreado. Ella levanto la vista a los arboles sobre ellos, dándoles refugio del sol, y deseando que pudiera congelar este momento, todo era perfecto. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó con Edward, estuvieron inconscientes en minutos.

Cuando Bella despertó fue por un feroz gruñido. Abrió sus ojos y Edward la tenía enjaulaba bajo su cuerpo. Ella miro sus alrededores con miedo a lo que él le estaba gruñendo pero no vio nada. Edward, sin darse cuenta que Bella estaba despierta, miro a su alrededor una cuantas veces más, y luego en un movimiento grácil saltó del coche. Caminó unos pasos antes de ponerse en cuclillas y llevas sus manos a su rostro.

Bella se deslizó del coche y fue a él en silencio. Tocó su hombre, y cuando él levanto su cabeza hacia ella, pudo ver que estaba llorando.

—¿Edward? — preguntó, arrodillándose a un lado de él. —¿Qué pasa?

Edward la miró fijamente, sin saber cómo comunicar como se estaba sintiendo. Luego sus ojos llorosos se iluminaros y se dio a la fuga, regresando rápidamente con un palo. Dibujo en la arena y le tomó un momento a Bella darse cuenta de lo que estaba dibujando, pero luego lo vio. Eran tres personas, una más pequeña que las otras, y un oso. Miró a Bella y cerró sus ojos antes de golpear su cabeza con el extremo de su palma (1).

—¿Soñaste esto? — preguntó. —¿Sueño? —Bella hizo el gesto de dormir, y Edward asintió.

Luego miró a la imagen en el suelo, y con el palo en la mano, borró a las personas más grandes. Bella lo miró cuando el significado le llegó.

—Oh, Dios.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1_: El extremo gordito que une la muñeca y la palma de la mano._  
_


	16. Capitulo 16

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_100 comentarios :) Insertar risa malvada..._

_Gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Bella agarró el volante a las diez y dos justo como su padre la había enseñado. Miró en el espejo retrovisor cada pocos segundos como todo buen conductor. El problema era que todavía debía encender el vehículo.

Edward se sentó junto a ella, mirándola fijamente con confusión en su rostro. No había querido entrar al coche, pero cuando Bella lo hizo pensó que era mejor que dejarla entrar y arrancar sin él cómo lo había hecho la primera vez. Estaban en un punto muerto, solo que no era contra el otro, sino de ellos contra el mundo. Ninguno de ellos quería dejar el bosque en ese momento, pero Bella sabían que tenía que enfrentar la realidad tarde o temprano, y parecía que el temprano estaba ganando.

Edward se inclinó y le dio un tope en su hombro con su cabeza. Había estado actuando más y más humano alrededor de ella pero cuando estaba nervioso o asustado, tendía a volver a lo que conocía mejor, sus instintos animales.

Bella finalmente suspiró cuando arrancó el coche, negándose a pensar más. Puso el coche en reversa y dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al camino principal. Edward se volvió asustadizo, y ella se dio cuenta que no quería dejar su hogar, y Bella se preguntó si no debería dejarlo donde estaba mientras trataba con lo que necesitaba. Pero cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado por ella, y eso significaba que llevárselo era la mejor solución.

Sabiendo que Edward soñó con su familia había sorprendido a Bella. Se preguntó hasta qué punto se acordaba, pero sabiendo que recordaba el ataque del oso, supo que era suficiente. Bella deseó tener una manera de preguntarle desde hace cuánto estaba teniendo esos sueños, o si mostrarle la foto de su familia lo había desencadenado.

El camino a casa fue el tiempo que Bella uso para hacer una lista mental. Había un montón de cosas que quería hacer, y tan desalentadora como lo lista era, sabía que tendría que encontrar la manera de lograrlo. Cuando se detuvieron en el apartamento de Bella ella abrió la puerta y Edward entró. No parecía feliz ni infeliz de estar de regreso pero Bella ya se sintió cansada.

Edward dejó caer la toalla que estaba usando tan pronto como ella cerró la puerta, y Bella sonrió. Habían estado desnudos cuando se metieron al coche pero Bella encontró un par de repuesto de pantalones de correr en la parte trasera para ella, y una toalla para que Edward usara. Era suficiente para meterlos a la ciudad pero Bella ya se sentía restringida por su camiseta de yoga.

Mirando el reloj, Bella se dio cuenta que no había mucho que podía hacer ese día, iba a tener que esperar a que las cosas se abrieran al día siguiente para empezar su investigación. En cambio dejó a Edward en la sala y fue a su dormitorio. Abriendo su armario y alcanzando el estante superior, Bella saco una caja de zapatos y abrió la tapa. Busco a través de las imágenes hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando.

Ella tenía cerca de cuatro en la fotografía y sus padres estaban de pie atrás de ella, sonriendo. Era raro encontrar una foto de los tres juntos, y aún más raro encontrarlos felices. Bella tomó la foto y dejó la caja en su cama.

Edward estaba sentado frente a la planta, mirándola como si lo estuviera provocando, y solo fue un momento antes de que él saltara a defender su honor.

—No te atrevas —, dijo Bella, hacienda que Edward la mirara y olvidara la planta. Caminó en silencio hacia ella y ella tomó su mano, conduciéndolo al sofá.

El artículo del periódico aún estaba ahí y Bella levanto la imagen y se la extendió a Edward. Él miró al niño pequeño y su familia por un momento. Cuando miró a Bella, ella sostuvo su foto para que la viera.

—Bella— dijo, señalando a la niña pequeña, y luego señalando a Charlie y Renee. —Papá…Mamá…

Edward miró su foto, y luego a ella, y sonrió. Luego vio su propia foto y tocó el collar del niño pequeño.

—¿Edward? Preguntó, señalando al niño. Bella asintió. Edward tomó nota de los otros en la fotografía por primera vez.

—Mamá…Papá…— Bella repitió cuando señaló a su familia.

Edward miró ambas fotografías, claramente confundido sobre por qué los adultos tenían los mismos nombres.

—Mamá de Bella, papá de Bella— intentó.

—Mamá de Edward, papá de Edward, — hizo eco mientras miraba abajo su propia imagen.

Sus ojos mostraron un poco de reconocimiento, pero estaba ahí. Bella sabía que él probablemente no entendía que eran ellos para él, pero conocía sus rostros. Estaba segura que los había soñado, sin importan que tan difusa la imagen fuera.

Bella dejó a Edward sentarse con la foto por un tiempo, tomándose su tiempo para ir al baño y darle un mejor vistazo a la herida en su pie. Después de enjuagarlo en el lavabo y salpicándole una dolorosa dosis de peróxido en él, en realidad pensaba que no se veía tan mal. No iba a necesitar puntadas pero sacó una gasa y la enrolló antes de sujetarla en su lugar.

Ambos encontraron el sueño rápidamente pero Bella despertó cada hora más o menos y mirando a Edward para ver si todavía estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. No fue hasta la cuarta vez que finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Con las persianas y las cortinas cerradas todavía estaba obscuro cuando Bella despertó, aunque era casi mediodía. Se sentó y frotó sus ojos y Edward se agitó a un lado de ella. La miró pero ella encontró su rostro difícil de leer otra vez.

Bella maniobró a Edward a la ducha y los limpios a ambos a fondo, lavándose los restos del bosque y luego rasurando sus piernas.

Después de unos sándwiches de pan duro y un descanso. Bella tomó nota de su apartamento. Consultó su calendario y no encontró nada excepcional que hubiera perdido. No es que alguna vez llevara una ajetreada vida social. Como su calendario, su correo de voz estaba vacío. Ni un solo amigo había llamado para ver como estaba, y eso también le recordaba que habían pasado meses desde que había hablado con su madre. Bella sabía que no era nada contra de ella, su madre era frívola y olvidadiza. Desearía que no fuera el caso, pero tenía que vivir con lo que tenía. Y ahora lo que tenía era un hombre en el otro cuarto que era totalmente dependiente de ella para su futuro, y eso no estaba bien. No dependía de ella lo que él debería elegir, pero no podía soportar la idea de mandarlo lejos.

¿Cómo podría él tomar una decisión informada cuando no tenía idea de cómo informarlo? Tenía un escaso ahorro por la herencia que recibió cuando Charlie falleció pero no tenía trabajo, y si no encontraba uno, iba a perder la habilidad para cuidar de sí misma, mucho menos Edward. Bella nunca encontró su pasión a seguir así que nunca había ido a la universidad. Ella había tomado un curso de seis semanas para asistente administrativa en el centro local de aprendizaje pero esa era la extensión de su educación superior. No sabiendo cómo iba a encontrar un trabajo para mantenerlos a ambos, Bella se preguntó si iba a tener que encontrarle a Edward una situación más conveniente para vivir.

Bella resopló un poco para sí. Odiaba estar de regreso en la ciudad, donde todo parecía mucho más grave. Uno no podía olvidar las cosas y empujarlas de su mente, parecían estarla mirando fijamente.

Bella asomó su cabeza a la sala y vio a Edward hipnotizado con la televisión otra vez. —Edward— dijo en voz baja, captando su atención. —Voy a regresar, Bella regresara. — Espero para ver si él tenía una ansiedad externa cuando abrió la puerta pero él volvió su atención hacia la TV y se escabullo con facilidad.

Poniendo sus monedas de 25 centavos en la máquina, Bella había tirado de la manija y agarró un periódico. Se dirigió a su departamento y encontró a Edward descansando cómodamente donde lo había dejado. Sentándose en la silla a lado de él, abrió el periódico y paso derecho a los anuncios clasificados. La mayoría de los trabajos eran fáciles de descartar, no su profesión, no su área, y ciertamente no iba a ser entrenada como masajista para trabajar en un lugar llamado Sinderella's (1).

Suspirando ante la aparente falta de un empleo adecuado, Bella cambio su enfoque y paso a las propiedades inmobiliarias. Encontró la sección rural y leyó detenidamente, tratando de ver que tan barato podía ser un gran pedazo de tierra. Desafortunadamente, aun las parcelas sin edificio en ellas eran demasiado elevadas para lo que Bella podía permitirse. Bella se sintió abrumada, una sensación que la estaba hartando. Las cosas no iban solo a funcionar mágicamente y estaba empezando a ver qué tan largo era camino frente a ella.

Había un lugar en el mundo donde Bella pensaba mejor, y era la tumba de Charlie. Así que empacó a Edward en el coche y los llevo al cementerio. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse cuando llegaron pero Bella no necesito la luz brillante para encontrar la tumba de su padre, podía llegar con los ojos cerrados.

Edward se quedó cerca pero aprovechó la oportunidad para correr. Todavía se bajaba en sus manos cuando corría aunque la mayoría del tiempo cuando caminaba, lo hacía erguido. Se sentó y sonrió un poco al nombre de su padre.

—Hola, papá— empezó. —Espero que no hayas estado vigilando todo lo que he estado haciendo últimamente, pero asumo que tienes idea de la situación. Realmente no sé qué hacer. Quiero cuidar a Edward pero… ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Y si lo entrego a alguien más, ¿terminara como un experimento de ciencia o en una institución mental? Ni siquiera sé dónde empezar y necesito un trabajo, pero significa que no puedo quedarme en el bosque y me encanta ahí. Y también a Edward. Si pierde a sus lobos, no estoy segura que no perdería toda su identidad.

Cerrando sus ojos, Bella tomó para meditar. Sabía que su papá no podía darle todas las respuestas desde el más allá, pero hablando las cosas frente a su lápida era generalmente lo suficiente para mantenerse enfocada. Cuando se sentía centrada, se levantó y sacudió sus rodillas. Buscando alrededor a Edward, lo notó en los árboles, disfrutando. Ella sonrió y se encontró paseando dándole algún tiempo por su cuenta.

El cementerio era muy diverso, había de todo desde lápida modesta de Charlie a las largas cruces de piedra y elaborados ángeles esculpidos, así que no fue hasta que Bella estaba casi junto a la mujer que se fijó en ella. La mujer mayor estaba de espaldas a Bella y sus manos en una lápida mientras se esforzaban para levantarse. Bella corrió y tomó su brazo, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Oh— dijo la dama sorprendida, —gracias, querida. Las rodillas ya no son lo que solían ser.

—Está bien— dijo Bella, soltando su brazo mientras la dama se enderezaba. —¿Puedo ayudarla hasta su coche?

—Sería maravilloso— respondió la mujer. Bella se sorprendió de la hermosa que era. Aun cuando estaba en sus sesenta, posiblemente sus setentas, estaba perfectamente conservada. Usaba una falda color rosa con una chaqueta a juego, su blusa blanca había sido planchada a la perfección y adornando sus pequeñas manos había un par de guantes blancos, mostrando solo una cantidad moderada de polvo por el contacto con la lápida.

Bella miró hacia atrás una vez por Edward, para tomar nota de donde estaba, pero la dama se dio cuenta.

—¿Tienes un amigo esperando? No dejes que te retenga entonces.

—Oh, está bien, él solo esta…tomándose un tiempo— Bella eludió.

—Muy bien, entonces, — respondió y empezó a caminar hacia el camino de grava. Bella se preguntó cómo caminaba tan fácilmente por la hierba y suciedad en tacones de tres pulgadas pero la mujer se deslizaba en el terreno suave como si nada.

Bella la alcanzó y camino a un lado de la mujer, preguntándose porque quería que la encaminara su vehículo cuando era claro que lo estaba haciendo bien por su cuenta.

—¿Cómo te llamas, querida? — preguntó cuándo se acercó a una vieja pero bien conservada camioneta. Bella pudo ver a un hombre sentado atrás del volante luciendo curtido pero amigable.

—Bella.

—Bueno, Bella, me preguntaba si ¿podrías hacerme otro favor?— Bella se movió nerviosamente en sus pies, no estaba segura de lo que la mujer podría pedir le pero sabía que debería regresar con Edward pronto. — Prometo que no es demasiado malo. Me estaba preguntando si quieras colgar esto en tu área del pueblo. — Le tendió una pila de papeles a Bella. —Los he colgado alrededor del borde del pueblo pero no he obtenido ninguna respuesta—

Bella miró el papel y leyó.

**Se necesita: Ayudante para una pequeña granja.**

**Los dueños envejecidos no desean regresar a la cuidad y necesitan una mano con la agricultura y el mantenimiento. Una pequeña cabaña de huéspedes está disponible para los trabajadores que no desean viajar a diario.**

**Un pequeño salario así como alimentos y hospedaje son ofrecidos.**

**Por favor contactar a Emmett o Rosalie McCarty.**

Bella miró a la dama y luego a la hoja, sorprendida. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero luego un algo aullido sonó a la distancia y Bella levantó su cabeza bruscamente.

— Así que ¿lo harás?— La señora McCarty preguntó.

—Si— dijo Bella, mirándola y luego a la distancia. —Tengo que correr, pero me encargare de estas.

La pareja de ancianos se marchó mientras Bella corría a encontrar a Edward.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1_: Sin de pecado y el resto de cenicienta. Al principio pensé que era un club de striptease, pero cuando dijo masaje, pensé en uno de esos lugares que fingen ser de masaje y son de prostitución.

Y si Bella empacó a Edward en el carro, no sé por qué pero me lo imagine como en una caja.

_En capítulos anteriores se menciona a una Rosalie y a su novio Royce (con su bigote de pedofilo), esta Rosalie es otra que se caso con un Emmett McCarty (mas no McCarthy) y que se ha hecho viejita a su lado._


	17. Capitulo 17

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Hola, besos para todos los que han leído, comentado, agregado a favoritos o puesto la historia en alertas. Curioseando en facebook encontre una pagina de recomendaciones de fics que tal vez ustedes conozcan: pages/ FanFics-Twilight/ 133521853328917, y ahí recomendaron varias veces este fic :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Bella estaba de pie mirando el cadáver de su tardío amigo. Se veía gravemente mutilado, se preguntó cómo su atacante no se había detenido mucho antes de este punto. Lo había alimentado desde el principio y él siempre le había traído calidez y felicidad. Y ahora se había ido, todo lo que quedaba era una astillada corteza y una pocas hojas perdidas.

—Edward— reprendió Bella. — Solo me fui diez minutos.

Edward se sentó en la esquina luciendo indiferente, bueno tan indiferente como uno podría agachado a cuatro patas. Bella sacudió su cabeza, yendo a la cocina para agarrar una bolsa de la basura y desechar lo que quedara del árbol.

Con una escoba y un recogedor, Bella barrió y barrió hasta que todo lo que quedaban eran una cuantas hojas dispersas que no descubriría hasta más tarde. Para cuando terminó, Edward parecía mortificado y eso hacía difícil estar molesto con él, después de todo sabía que la traía contra el árbol y los había dejado solos. Ella suspiró mientras percibía la apariencia de él, un baño estaba en orden.

Bella corrió a la bañera y Edward fue rápido detrás de ella, mirándola de cerca desde su lugar en el suelo. El pequeño cuarto se calentó rápidamente con vapor y Bella se sintió caliente y sofocada. Sacó su camiseta suelta y la paso sobre su cabeza. Era extraño para ella, estar tan cómoda en cueros, pero Edward nunca la hizo sentirse cohibida. Su desnudez nunca era sobre sexo para él, hasta que lo era, pero estaba bien, también. Lanzando su camiseta hacia la puerta, Bella volteó para encontrar a Edward mirándola fijamente con ojos hambrientos. Este iba a ser uno de esos momentos.

—Oh, no, no lo harás— dijo. —Mataste a mi planta. Nada de sexo para ti.

Edward, todavía a cuatro patas, se levantó lentamente, y Bella tuvo dificultades para mantener sus ojos en su rostro. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Edward dio un paso hacia adelante y entonces ella estaba sin espacio, sus piernas presionadas contra la bañera. Edward cerró la distancia y de repente su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el de ella. El calor parecía brincar hacia adelante y atrás a través de su piel, un nuevo tipo de electricidad que calentaba así como crujía y reventaba.

—Bella, toque— Edward habló su voz baja y profunda.

—Ahora, eso ni siquiera es justo— Bella se quejó ya que su resolución se le escapaba. Hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no, todavía estaba enojada por su planta siendo usada como poste de arañar. ¿Después de todo, no era eso una cosa de gatos? Pero ahora con él de pie ahí, irradiando sexo, Bella no tuvo oportunidad.

Sus manos se movieron a la parte delantera de sus shorts y agarraron el botón. La había visto un par de veces, y aunque su técnica era descuidada, se las había arreglado para deshacer el difícil artefacto para poderle bajar los shorts. Bella se estremeció cuando sus dedos rozaron sus caderas, y cedió, extendiendo y pasando sus manos sobre los planos de su pecho. Su delgada, y muscular constitución enloquecía a Bella con lujuria, algo que nunca había experimentado, y era afortunada que se había vinculado con amor.

Bella empujó el pecho de Edward, y él la miró confusa por un momento, pero Bella tenía que apagar el agua, y sería más fácil mostrar que explicar. Se inclinó y empujó el botón, pero cuando lo hizo, Edward encontró sus caderas y las agarró. Ella perdió el balance y cayó hacia adelante, sus manos cayeron planas contra la pared de la ducha. Bella se preguntó que había con su ropa interior todavía en el camino, pero en este punto, no le podía importar menos.

Mientras Edward nunca la había lastimado, definitivamente era más animal que hombre civilizado en la cama. Parecía disfrutar lo que ella le había enseñado de juego previo, pero cuando llegaban al acto, era más enfocado y motivado, y algo sobre esa combinación tenia las rodillas de Bella temblando.

Sintió a Edward aferrar el encaje en sus caderas y bajarlos. Cuando llegó a sus rodillas lo dejó caer y ella salió de ellos, y entonces para su sorpresa, él la ayudo a ponerse de pie otra vez y la hizo girar.

Bella se preguntó si después de todo, él iba a decirle que no, pero la expresión de su cara le dijo que tenía algo en mente. Edward levantó a Bella por la cintura y la puso en el lavabo, la hizo más alta para él y le permitía inclinarse y tomar su pezón en su boca. Succionó y luego lamió alrededor de la protuberancia antes de alejarse y mirarla.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó.

Bella le había enseñado la palabra la noche anterior. La había usado para ayudarse a descubrir qué tipo de comida, música y bebidas le gustaban. Parecía que había captado el concepto.

—Sí, bueno— Bella dijo con fuerza.

Edward regresó su atención a sus pechos, tentándolos y probando nuevas cosas, y volviendo a Bella loca casa vez que se detenía y preguntaba, ¿Bueno?

Cuando todo lo que quedaba de Bella eran gemidos incoherentes y piernas temblorosas. Edward se puso de pie, luciendo bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Bella limpió esa expresión al extender la mano y agarrar su longitud endurecida y apretando suavemente. La expresión petulante de Edward se volvió feroz cuando agarró a Bella, levantándola del mostrador hacia su erección en un solo movimiento.

Él movió sus caderas, pero encontró difícil obtener el movimiento que deseaba sosteniéndola en el aire, así que la giró y la presionó contra la puerta.

—Uh— Bella gritó cuando se espalda golpeó la puerta. Se sacudió y rodó sus caderas en una súplica silenciosa por más.

Edward la presionó firmemente contra la puerta y encontró su ritmo, gruñendo y jadeando cuando embestía en ella. Bella extendió la mano y cogió el perchero de arriba de su puerta para su bata y lo agarró con fuerza mientras se movía hacia atrás.

El poder de sus movimientos hizo que Bella golpeara la puerta con un ruido sordo en cada embestida, y el sonido la volvía loca. Pronto estaba gritando cuando se venía. Con una embestida más, Edward la empujó con fuerza contra la puerta y se vacío dentro de ella. El cuerpo de Bella todavía se sacudía dos minutos después cuando él la volvió a poner en el piso.

—Supongo que el baño es ahora para los dos— dijo Bella, riendo entre dientes.

Una vez que los dos estaban limpios y Edward había sido afeitado, Bella fue abajo para agarrar un periódico. Con un bolígrafo rojo y los clasificados, se sentó y empezó a buscar trabajo de nuevo. El volante de la mujer mayor le había dado esperanza, pero después de que dejo un mensaje dos días antes y todavía no escuchaba una respuesta, determinó que era una causa perdida. Bella se había dicho que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad de todas formas; pero no le impidió pensar en eso al día siguiente o el día después de ese.

Bella era quisquillosa sobre sus opciones de empleo, pero cuando los días pasaban a semanas, se encontró marcando con círculos los anuncios que no hubiera pensado dos veces antes. Cada mañana empezaba con la sensación de pánico y desesperación que lucho para ocúltale a Edward.

Aunque su búsqueda de trabajo había progresado lentamente, las habilidades lingüísticas de Edward habían ido progresado rápidamente cada día. Su comprensión era asombrosa e incluso estaba hablando en pequeñas oraciones, ocasionalmente. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender pero ahora Bella sentía como si realmente empezara a conocerlo. Era capaz de comunicar gustos y disgustos, deseos y preferencia y lo mejor de todo, parecía comprender exactamente lo que estaba diciendo cada vez que le decía que la amaba.

Junto a su búsqueda de trabajo, Bella había tomado otra tarea en las ultimas semana, para ver si podía encontrar a cualquier familiar de Edward, pero todo lo que descubrió fue que era un hijo único de hijo único. No solo eso, pero la mayoría de los compañeros de trabajo de Carlisle habían avanzado y retirado. Habló con una enfermera llamada Heidi, quien había trabajado con Carlisle, pero todo lo que realmente fue capaz de decir fue que era un fantástico doctor del que todas las enfermeras tenían enamoramientos; no era exactamente la información del legado que quería reunir para Edward.

Bella suspiró y tiró el papel a la mesa, sintiéndose exhausta por su incapacidad para encontrar una forma de mantenerlos a ambos. Edward apareció desde la puerta del dormitorio y caminó hacia ella. Ya raramente caminaba en sus manos y pies cuando estaban en el apartamento pero parecía regresar cuando estaba juguetón en el parque o cementerio.

Sentado a un lado de ella, le pasó el brazo por sus hombros y la jaló hacia él. —¿Bella esta triste?— preguntó, y ella cruzó sus piernas en el sofá para profundizar el abrazo.

—No, Bella esta frustrada, me siento frustrada— Le había enseñado 'yo' y 'tú' pero después de hablar en tercera persona por tanto tiempo, tenía dificultades para romper el hábito.

—¿Que es frustrada?— preguntó con lo que Bella había llamado su tono estudioso. Estaba interesado en todo, y tan pronto como Bella le había enseñado lo suficiente para comunicar sus preguntas, se había vuelto muy serio en aprender todo lo que podía.

—Significa que me siento mal porque las cosas no están funcionando de la manera que quiero— respondió.

Bella sabía que Edward estaba rodando eso en su mente, tomando lo que dijo y asegurándose de que entendiera el concepto. Si no lo hacía, le preguntaría más preguntas. Cuando se quedó en silencio, supo que él lo había captado. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que si no hubiera sido criado en el bosque él sería un doctor o un científico. Tal vez podría haber curado el cáncer, no que fuera parcial o algo, después de todo él sobrevivió a la edad de cuatro con solo los lobos ayudándole. Si ese no era una señal de inteligencia, no sabía lo que era.

Edward se recostó un poco en el sofá y Bella fue a su abrazo. Le gustaban los arrumacos que obtenía de Edward y parte de su de su deseo por esta clase de contacto se derivaba de su crianza. Sabía que él extrañaba a los lobos, podía comunicar lo suficiente para trasmitir eso, pero también era muy firme en que quería quedarse con Bella. Ella se preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo a Jake y si le gustaría aún menos a Leah, ahora que se había llevado a Edward por tanto tiempo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta el tercer timbrazo del teléfono que lo oyó. Edward la soltó a regañadientes y llegó justo a tiempo antes que el correo de voz contestara.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Bueno?—una voz mayor contesto

—Sí, hola— Bella repitió, preguntándose por qué se había levantado para contestar la llamada en absoluto.

—¿Eres Bella?

—Si lo soy— Bella respondió, claramente preguntándose quien estaba llamando. Recibía muy pocas llamadas, la mayoría de vendedores por teléfono, y si la llamaban por su nombre generalmente era Señorita Swan o Isabella.

—Esta es Rosalie McCarty regresando tu llamada. Siento no haber podido regresarla antes, querida, pero mi esposo tuvo un pequeño periodo en el hospital.

—Oh, lo siento, espero que este bien.

—Está bien, pero gracias por preguntar. A nuestra edad te encuentras en el hospital una o dos veces al año para algunas afinaciones, — rio un poco por su broma y Bella se le unió. — Quería decir que el puesto sigue abierto si no has encontrado trabajo en otro lado.

—¿En serio?—Bella dijo, su emoción creciendo.

—Como dije en el volante, la paga no es mucha pero podemos ofrecer alojamiento y manutención si es algo que te gustaría. Tenemos una cabaña independiente en nuestra propiedad que es perfecta para una pareja si tienes pareja.

—Sí, si tengo pareja— Bella dijo, y se preguntó si Edward asustaría a la vieja pareja si lo vieran corriendo alrededor de su propiedad, pero ella se ocuparía de esa valla después, su primera intención era asegurar su trabajo.

—Bueno si te gustaría venir un día esta semana, entonces puedo darte un recorrido y mostrarse la cabaña, puedes decidir si es lo adecuado para ti.

—Suena perfecto— dijo Bella. —Si mañana funciona para usted, puedo venir entonces .

—Está bien, querida— respondido Rosalie, y luego dijeron adiós.

Bella fue a su cuarto de almacenaje y agarró un par de cajas vacías que tenía ahí y empezó a empacar unas cosas. Sabía que estaba empezando antes de tiempo pero tenía tres días hasta el fin de mes y si se podía mudar antes de eso, no estaría enganchada por más alquiler. Cuando se había mudado al apartamento, le había gustado que fuera sobre una base de mes a mes, no le gustaba comprometerse a un lugar sin patio, pero ahora sabía la verdadera razón. Siempre había sabido que si encontraba una manera de salir, la tomaría lo más pronto posible. La ciudad no era para ella.

* * *

_Recibí__ una grata sorpresa al saber que leen mis notas y que aveces se divierten con ellas :)_

_En cuanto a la creencia de Bella de que solo los gatos arañan las plantas...mi perro mato 4 rosales._

_De momento me estoy peleando con el corrector ortográfico de fanfiction ya que me marca como error rio (tercera persona, pasado de reír), ya que la real academia le quito el acento desde el 2010...pero cuando quiero escribir una palabra con "ñ" y ya que no puedo pongo una "n" el corrector nunca me marca error... Por cierto fanfiction esta mal escrito según el corrector de esta pagina. Ya una vez que me desahogue, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo._


	18. Capitulo 18

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Hola a todos, si estas leyendo esto, estas gracias y este besote MUUACK es para ti._

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Bella echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba sorprendida por el tamaño de la propiedad, no esperando tanta tierra. Y aunque Rosalie le había dicho que estaba un poco fuera de la ciudad, Bella no había pensado que estaría tan enclavado en el bosque, con ningún vecino a la vista. No que eso era un problema para ella, de hecho, pensó que lucía casi perfecto.

El viento sacudió su cabello, y aunque todavía tenía algo de ansiedad sobre el hecho que Edward estaba solo en su apartamento, se sentía bastante tranquila ahí. Era un lugar en que le gustaría vivir, y luego cuando lo imaginó, Edward estaba a su lado. Rosalie le había dicho a Bella que siguiera adelante y echara un vistazo después que había abierto la puerta en un delicado delantal a juego con guantes para lavar los platos florales. Bella se disculpó por interrumpir sus tareas, pero Bella lo ignoro y dijo que siempre había tareas, no tenían que detener la vida.

Ella sabía que habría un jardín, pero lo que estaba frente a ella era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, y había cinco vacas lechera pastando en un área cerrada. Más allá de la franja de terreno había más árboles, densos y verdes.

—Nuestro jardín es una hectárea completa— Bella se sobresaltó cuando Rosalie se le acercó por detrás. Su cabello recogido y perfecto, e incluso su "ropa de trabajo" estaba inmaculadamente planchada y limpia. —Vendemos lo que no necesitamos en la feria local de granjeros y el resto lo usamos nosotros. Cultivamos principalmente papas, lechuga, zanahorias, tomates y guisantes. También cultivamos varias hierbas, pero si miras hacia allá, — señalo a la derecha de la casa, —tenemos seis manzanos. Esos son solo para nosotros. El señor McCarty ama sus tartas de manzana.

Cuando la mujer hablaba de su esposo, sus ojos brillaban tanto con picardía como con amor. La mirada hizo a Bella pensar en Edward otra vez, haciendo que Rosalie le diera una mirada de complicidad mientras la guiaba hacia el pasto. Pasaron un pequeño gallinero en el camino y Rosalie le informo a Bella que necesitaría reunir los huevos cada mañana alrededor de las cinco para que el desayuno estuviera listo a las seis para el señor McCarty.

—Las vacas se van al granero por si mismas en la noche. Son muy particulares. Necesitan ser ordeñadas dos veces al día. Es algo que disfruto hacer, pero cinco se estaba haciendo demasiado así que tendría que tener tu ayuda en eso.

—Un— Bella tartamudo, —nunca he ordeñado a una vaca antes.

—No te preocupes, querida— Rosalie dijo mientras palmeo su brazo. —Si puedes hacer una paja, puedes ordeñar una vaca.

Bella se detuvo en seco mientras Rosalie rio entre dientes y se dirigió hacia la casa. Una vez dentro, Bella finalmente encontró algo que era exactamente como lo esperaba. La casa era solo un poco más grande que pequeña con pisos de madera pulida. Había alfombras debajo de todo, el sofá, las mesas de café, e incluso una en la entrada del cuarto. Los muebles eran viejos pero bien conservados y el aire olía a fresco, y no el tipo de fresco que encuentras en una lata.

Rosalie sacó una pequeña bandeja de plata con una pequeña tetera y dos tazas. Colocó una bajo para Bella y le vertió una taza. Hablaron de trivialidades mientras sorbían el té hasta que una fuerte explosión sacudió la silla de Bella. Se giró rápidamente para ver que era el ruido pero a Rosalie no pareció notarlo o importarle. Un hombre grande entró con pisadas fuertes, su gigante presencia venía desde lo más profundo de él y resonaba en su voz.

—Rosie— dijo, y camino hacia su esposa, inclinándose y dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

—Emmett, pórtate bien— soltó una risita y golpeo su brazo. —Tenemos una invitada.

El señor McCarthy era todo lo que su esposa no era, era ruidoso cuando ella era callada, grande cuando ella pequeña, y áspero donde ella era refinada, pero lo que compartían en común era un brillo en sus ojos cuando miraban al otro. Bella se preguntó si ella y Edward alguna vez serian esa pareja. Estos dos delante de ella habían hecho sus diferencias funcionar, ¿Por qué no podrían ellos?

Bella rápidamente se encontró inmersa en la compañía de los McCarty. La llenaron de historias y reflexiones y encontró que los disfrutaba mucho. Se complementaban mutuamente y juntos eran perfectos. No fue hasta que noto el reloj que se dio cuenta que se había alejado de Edward durante casi tres horas.

—Muchas gracias por el té— Bella dijo educadamente mientras se levantaba para excusarse por marcharse.

Rosalie le había dicho que el trabajo era suyo para tomar, si así lo quería. Bella ya estaba emocionada por empezar, aunque las vacas todavía la preocupaban.

—Oh, no te he enseñado la cabaña aun— Rosalie dijo, quitando las tazas de la mesa.

—Estoy segura de que está bien, honestamente no soy exigente, en absoluto.

Rosalie estaba a punto de insistir cuando Emmett sintió que Bella necesitaba irse. Dirigió a su esposa lejos de ofrecer otra vez con un rápido pellizco en su trasero y un beso en el cuello.

—Bueno entonces, te la mostrare cuando regreses con tus cosas. Ya estoy deseando conocer a ese joven suyo.

—Bueno él es muy tímido…—Bella empezó pero se sintió mal por mentir. —No es realmente una persona de las que le gusta la gente— Al menos ero era en su mayoría verdad.

Bella tenía su notificación lista para entregar a su casero si la entrevista de trabajo salía bien, y ya que venía a casa con un sí, decidió detenerse y entregárselo. No hubo respuesta en la puerta así que simplemente lo deslizó bajo ella y se dirigió a su condominio.

Oyó la música a todo volumen antes de llegar a la puerta. Confundida y preocupada, abrió la puerta y se apresuró a entrar. No había señales de movimiento en la sala así que apago el estéreo y se dirigió al dormitorio. Edward estaba agazapado en la esquina junto al lado más lejano de la cama, y estaba temblando.

—¿Edward?— Bella dijo en voz baja, no queriendo asustarlo más.

Dando vueltas por el sonido de su voz, Edward parecía dividido entre correr hacia ella y quedarse en su lugar seguro.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó.

Edward puso sus manos sobre sus oídos y dijo, —Fuerte. — Bella se acercó y se agacho junto a él, colocando una reconfortante mano en su espalda. —Yo no gusta—

—No te gusto— dijo Bella, corrigiendo su oración, y tenía el efecto que había esperado. Edward se sentó más erguido cuando guardo esa lección en su mente.

—No me gusto— dijo otra vez.

Bella tomó el rostro de Edward en sus manos y lo besó, una simple presión de sus labios contra los suyos, pero llevaba toda su emoción detrás de él.

—Nos vamos a mudar.

—¿Qué es mudar?

—Nos vamos a vivir a otro lugar— Edward le dirigió una mirada en blanco, y Bella sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Ya verás— dijo, no sabiendo cómo explicarlo mejor. Estaba demasiado llena de entusiasmo y energía nerviosa.

Edward fue fácilmente convencido de salir de la esquina después del beso pero era más que una distracción cuando Bella empezó a empacar. Inseguro de lo que ella estaba haciendo, se quedó cerca de ella, y Edward cerca y desnudo estaba haciendo que Bella se sintiera atónita.

Ella sacó una caja y empezó a empacar cosas las cosas más pequeñas que yacían en su apartamento en ella. No tenía muchas baratijas pero lo que tenía era importante para ella. Había fotos de sus padres, la mayoría separados, y una pareja de adornos que le había hecho a su papá cuando era una niña pequeña. Después de que falleció, Bella estaba conmovida al encontrarlos prominentemente visibles en su casa. Los tomó como un recordatorio de lo mucho que la amaba su padre.

Cuando puso la caja contra la pared, Edward se inclinó sobre ella otra vez. Había estado mirando sobre su hombre todo el día, y con cada mirada iba un toque o caricia que hacía que el corazón de Bella saltara y su temperatura subiera.

Bella finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y le enseñó a Edward como empacar una caja, dejándole los libros y otras cosas fáciles de reunir. Lo mantuvo ocupado mientras Bella empacaba su cajón de ropa interior.

A la hora de la cena, Bella tenía cerca de la mitad de su lugar empacado y una camioneta de mudanza había sido reservada para el día siguiente. Edward era como un cachorro nervioso, sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero no lo entendía todavía. Bella reconoció la necesidad de Edward de ser reconfortado y calmado, así que después de poner unas pizas caseras en el horno, tomo su mano y lo llevó al sofá.

Edward se sentó junto a ella, pero estaban frente al otro. Bella tomó su mano y la puso en su mejilla y él se inclinó sobre ella. La paso de nuevo a su cabeza y luego su cuello. Repitió el movimiento varias veces hasta que sintió que él empezaba a relajarse.

—Te vas a quedar conmigo— dijo en voz baja. —Donde yo voy, tú vas.

Edward le sonrió. —Te amo— respondió.

Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de él y reclinó en el sofá, su cuerpo cálido bajó arriba del de ella y su cabeza cabía felizmente en sus senos. Ella acarició su cabeza y su espalda. —Yo también te amo.

Edward estaba mucho más tranquilo después de la cena e incluso intento ayudar con los platos. Bella había sido cautelosa de dejarlo tratar otra vez después de que había roto tres platos la última vez que había tratado de ayudar, pero la limpieza de la noche paso sin inconvenientes.

Para cuando Bella se metió en la cama, estaba exhausta, el día estaba lleno de emoción y estaba deseando una noche de descanzo. Edward se le unió, saltando en la cama y deslizándose junto a a ella. Encontro su lugar, Bella cambio y puso su cabeza en su pecho, rápidamente encontrando el sueño.

Edward despertó antes que Bella en la mañana y le dio un momento para estudiarla sin que ella supiera. Miró su cuerpo, tan igual al de él pero tan diferente. Ella era suave y redondeada donde él era duro y angular. Extendió una mano y rozó su estómago, viendo la piel de gallina aparecer. Moviendo la mano hacia abajo, Edward se enfocó en el lugar que estaba tocando, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Bella abrió sus ojos.

—Se siente bien— dijo, haciéndole saltar. Edward miro a Bella, retirando su mano. —Está bien. — Su sonrisa tranquilizadora lo instó a colocar otra vez su mano en ella, y continuar su viaje.

Sus manos acariciaron sus caderas y muslos, subir por su lado y hacia su estómago. Bella se quedó reclinada mientras disfrutaba sus toques suaves. Edward no estaba pensando sexualmente cuando trazó sobre su pecho pero el pequeño gemido que Bella emitió cambio su curso.

Aunque Bella sabía que tenía un largo día frente a ella, preparándose para mudarse, no tenía intención de decirle que no a Edward. Ni siquiera podía pretender lamentarlo aunque eran después de las once cuando finalmente se bañó y vistió para el día.

Edward todavía estaba cauteloso acerca de lo que estaba pasando cuando Bella tomó las cajas y empezó a llenarlas otra vez, pero estaba menos ansioso de lo que había estado el día anterior, y Bella supo que solo era un par de días más y con suerte las cosas serían mejores.

Un par de horas en el embalaje, cuando hubo un golpe en su puerta. Miro a Edward y él arrugó su nariz, sabiendo que compañía significaba que tenía que ponerse pantalones. Camino en silencio hacia el dormitorio mientras Bella abrió la puerta.

—Hola— dijo cuándo abrió la puerta para encontrar su casero en el otro lado.

—Hola, Bella— Recibí tu aviso y solo viene para programar un tiempo para tu recorrido final.

Bella nunca había tenido problemas con su casero, así que aunque no estaba obligada a dar ningún aviso, se sentía un poco culpable por el corto plazo. Sabía que era poco probable que pudiera conseguir un rentero hasta el próximo mes.

—Seguro, siempre que sea bueno para usted. ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora si quieres?

Edward salió de la habitación, un par de pantalones cortos colgando bajo en su cintura. Miró al hombre de la puerta con recelo. El casero paso su mano por su rubio cabello y sacudió la cabeza cuando cambio de posición bajo la mirada de Edward.

—Solo regresare mañana, ¿si eso está bien?

Bella miró a Edward pero el mantuvo sus ojos en el hombre en la puerta. —Seguro, está bien,— Bella respondió, y el hombre se fue rápidamente.

Ella cerró la puerta, y volteo para enfrentar a Edward. — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Yo no agradar él— y luego recordó su lección del día anterior. —No me agradó.

—¿ Por qué?— preguntó Bella, claramente confundida.

—Quiere tocar Bella

Bella sacudió su cabeza y rio, lo que hizo que el rostro de Edward se volviera más severo. —No, él no. Él…— estaba insegura de cómo explicarle lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

Podía ver la inseguridad surgiendo de Edward y se dio cuenta que estaba celoso. Camino hacia él y deslizó sus manos por sus hombros. —No importa quien quiera tocar a Bella. Yo solo quiero tocarte a ti. — Puntualizo su comentario con un beso en su pecho.

Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de Bella protectoramente y él respiro profundamente, determinado a aprender cómo comunicarse mejor.

—Nos vamos mañana, Edward, necesitamos seguir empacando.

Edward la soltó, y siguió su ejemplo, ayudando a terminar de empacar. Sabía que se avecinaba un cambio pero no entendía las implicaciones. Extrañaba a su familia lobo pero no quería separarse de Bella. El mundo era un lugar confuso pero encontró su paz con Bella. Podía manejarlo todo mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

* * *

_Cuando vi la película de Sensatez y Sentimientos les prestan a las protagonistas una "cabaña" (que es una casa grande de dos pisos) en este caso, la casa no es una choza o un jacal, uno puede imaginar una casa pequeña de un piso, pero bastante linda._

_Sobre los shorts, aunque la palabra es la misma, decidí que cuando los usa Edward son pantalones cortos, de lo contrario tendría imágenes mentales bastante chistosas y por qué en mi humilde opinión ningún hombre se ve bien en shorts(a menos que sean de un uniforme deportivo)…pero están bien en pantalones cortos._


	19. Capitulo 19

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Hola, gracias por comentar, leer, y todo su apoyo.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Bella se llenó de emoción ahora que finalmente era el día de la mudanza, y su energía se le estaba pegando a Edward, quien no parecía manejarlo tan bien como ella. Decidiendo que una caminata podría calmarlos a ambos, llevó a Edward al parque, sosteniendo su mano mientras daban un paseo de ocio.

Todo estaba listo para los de la mudanza, así que Bella fue capaz de realmente usar este tiempo para disfrutar su último viaje al parque cercano. Había sido donde iba cuando necesitaba el contacto de la naturaleza. Sonrió dándose cuenta que ya no lo necesitaba, iba a estar viviendo cerca de ella.

Edward se quedó cerca de ella mientras caminaban, su mano ligada a la de ella. Parecía que tenía la urgencia de correr pero el día había traído tantas incertidumbres para él que no iba a dejar a Bella lejos de su vista. Miró a la gente que los pasaba, su expresión intensa, como lo había sido el primer día que salieron.

Bella sintiendo esto, tiró de su mano y lo llevó fuera del camino, bajo un árbol. Se acercó y ahueco su rostro en su mano. Acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar, uso su otra mano para jalar su mano hacia abajo, inclinándolo para poder besarlo.

Tan pronto como sus labios aterrizaron en los de ella, se volvió desesperado, alcanzando y jalando su cuerpo hacia el suyo. El beso fue más intenso de lo que Bella había planeado, pero con su agarre, no hubiera sido capaz de empujarlo si hubiera querido.

No fue hasta que su mano subió despacito por su costado y acunó su pecho que entendió que no tenía intensión de detenerse. Ella rompió el beso pero sus labios encontraron un nuevo lugar para besar, bajo su barbilla y en el cuello.

—Edward, detente— dijo, aunque no muy convincente. Así que en vez de obedecer, la empujó hasta que topó con el árbol.

Los ojos de Bella estaban abiertos, explorando el area para ver si había alguien viendo, su mente imaginando como salir de esto y su cuerpo tratando de ver si había una manera de salirse con la suya. Cuando una dama y un perro pequeño caminaron por ahí e hicieron un ruido resoplando, Bella se acordó de sí misma. Puso sus manos en su pecho y empujó con más fuerza.

—Edward, no— dijo más firmemente. Edward escuchó esta vez, sus ojos llenos de dolor mientras bajaba la vista hasta ella. —No podemos hacer esto aquí. — Hecho un vistazo alrededor pero no entendía.

—Vamos a casa— dijo, tomando su mano y conduciéndolo de vuelta al condominio.

Bella estaba sintiendo los efectos posteriores al tacto de Edward, y por lo cual su paso era rápido mientras se dirigían de vuelta. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el edificio, Bella giró y extendió la mano, tirando de Edward para darle un beso. Él regreso el beso con impaciencia pero antes de poder hacer su movida, se había ido de nuevo, corriendo por las escaleras. La alcanzó rápidamente pero mantuvo sus manos en sus caderas cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Edward se tensó, y los ojos de Bella escudriñaban el cuarto para ver por qué.

—Bella, hola— El casero se levantó de donde había estado agachado por su pared de cajas. —Vine para hacer el recorrido final y no estabas en casa, así que pensé que solo empezaría.

Bella lo miró con escepticismo pero realmente no sabía que decir. Estaba bastante segura que no tenía permiso de entrar a su departamento sin decirle primero pero se estaba mudando, así que ¿Qué daño podría haber hecho?

—Está bien, ¿así que todo se veía bien?— Presionó.

—Sip, no hay problema. Solo me iré. — Le extendió un sobre y lo colocó encima de sus cajas. —Su depósito de seguridad— explicó.

Él miró detenidamente a Edward antes de dejar atrás a la pareja. Edward agarró su brazo cuando iba a la puerta.

—Hey hombre, suéltame— el casero espetó.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? Bella gritó en alarma.

Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del hombre y sacó una caja. Bella la reconoció inmediatamente, era un brazalete que Charlie le había comprado cuando se graduó de la preparatoria.

—¿Me estaba robando?

El hombre miró a Bella, y luego a Edward, quien todavía tenía un buen agarre en él. Se veía como una comadreja asustada, y Edward estaba a punto de poner un poco más de miedo en el cuándo hubo un golpe en la puerta. Edward soltó al casero para abrir la puerta, y tan pronto lo hizo, el hombre rubio salió corriendo, abriéndose camino a través de los hombres del otro lado.

Edward fue a perseguirlo, pero Bella agarró su brazo. —Solo déjalo ir— dijo. — No es como si no supiéramos donde vive.

Los de la mudanza ignoraron la confusión de la situación, y empezaron a agarrar los muebles y cajas para mudar. Edward empezó a preocuparse otra vez, así que Bella dejó a los hombres con las llaves y llevó a Edward al coche. Quería ganarles hacia los McCarty de todos modos, todavía tenía que ver la cabaña y quería una idea de donde decirles donde poner las cosas.

Cuando se detuvieron en la propiedad de los McCarty, ambos estaban nerviosos, y el aire en el coche era espeso. Los dos alimentando las preocupaciones del otro; Edward, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, y Bella, preocupada que tendría que explicar Edward antes de estar lista.

Bella salió del coche y vio a ambos, Rosalie y Emmett a lo lejos en el campo. Emmett levantó su brazo y saludó, y Bella dio un tímido saludo de vuelta. Edward salió su lado del coche, recientemente aprendió como usar la puerta. Fue alrededor y se puso de pie junto a Bella, viendo un poco esperanzado sus alrededores.

Habiendo la puerta trasera del coche, Bella le dio a Edward unas pocas cosas a cargar. Había unos tesoros frágiles que no había querido dejar en las manos de los de la mudanza. Después de que Bella lleno sus propios brazos, se abrieron camino hacia la cabaña. De cerca era más grande de lo que Bella había pensado, y había una nota en la puerta.

_Bienvenida Señorita Swan,_

_Siéntete como en tu casa, vamos a estar ahí después de que terminemos las tareas del medio día para ver cómo se han instalado._

_~R&E McCarty_

La yuxtaposición de la formalidad escrita de Rosalie y el hecho de que hubiera dicho 'trabajo manual' pocos días antes tenían a Bella riendo. Edward le dio a Bella una mirada extraña pero su tensión parecía disminuir a medida que su risa llenaba sus oídos.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta, dejo salir un suave jadeo. El lugar era hermoso. Una pequeña chimenea de madera estaba en la esquina de la sala de estar. Las piedras planas del piso parecían subirse a la pared y alrededor de ella, creando una impresionante imagen de calidez aun sin el fuego. Pusieron sus cajas y bolsas en el suelo contra la pared y entraron en la cocina. Era pequeña pero aseada. Los electrodomésticos era viejos pero Bella podía darse cuenta que eran de lo mejor en su día y serian preferibles al juego que tenía en su viejo apartamento. Los gabinetes parecían hechos a mano con intrincados detalles a lo largo de los bordes.

—Es hermoso— Bella dijo para sí.

Edward deslizo su mano en la de ella, y ella volteo su cabeza y le sonrió. Estudio su expresión y vio nada más que confianza, la estaba siguiendo en esto y su aceptación de su decisión era absoluta.

—Vamos a ver el dormitorio— dijo, sintiendo un poco de lujuria mezclado en su amor.

El dormitorio era poco menos que increíble. El piso de piedra continuaba ahí y las paredes de la cabina la hacían sentir como si fuera a dormir en una casa del árbol. En la pared adyacente a la puerta había una bañera abierta con una cortina alrededor que colgaba desde el techo. A la izquierda había un baño pequeño con un retrete y un lavabo. Pero la mejor parte eran las puertas dobles que abrían a un porche pequeño en la parte de atrás, mirando directamente hacia el bosque.

Bella no pudo haber soñado algo más perfecto para ella y Edward, y esperó ser capaz de hacer un trabajo suficientemente bueno para los McCarty que justificara tales alojamientos.

—Esta es casa ahora— le dijo a Edward, volteando su rostro para ver si había entendido.

—¿Casa? —preguntó. —¿Con Bella?

—Sí— respondió, y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Tomándola en sus brazos, los dos de pie en el porche mirando fijamente afuera y pensando en su futuro.

— ¿Hola?— La voz de Rosalie entró por la puerta del dormitorio.

Bella soltó a Edward y lo miro, esperando no perder su trabajo debido a su extraño hombre lobo rápidamente.

—Hola— dijo Bella, poniendo una sonrisa y yendo a saludar a la mujer.

—Lo siento, toqué pero creo que no me escucharon. — Rosalie dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando detenidamente a Edward.

Bella se ruborizó. —Um, si, solo estábamos en la parte de atrás. Que hermosa vista.

Emmett se acercó detrás de Rosalie y miró a las dos mujeres. —Te dije que no irrumpieras, Rosalie.

—No irrumpí— Respondió Rosalie con altivez.

—Para nada— Bella dijo, tratando de disipar la situación antes de que se volviera más incómodo.

—Solo vine para ver cómo van las cosas. Sé que no es mucho aquí, no pueden tener internet, pero tenemos Wi-Fi en la casa, y deberían ser capaces de conectarse si lo necesitan. —

—Es hermoso, lo amamos— dijo Bella con seriedad (1)

—¿Así que este es tu joven? Preguntó Rosalie. — Buen partido— La última parte fue dicha en un susurro con un guiño.

—Sí, este es Edward— dijo Bella, y al escuchar su nombre, salió del porche.

—Mucho gusto— Emmett dijo, poniendo su mano para que Edward la estrechara. Edward miró su mano y luego a Bella. Bella miró su mano, y luego a Edward. Los McCarty miraron con interés pero no dijeron nada. Edward saco su mano pero estaba al menos a un pie de distancia (3) de Emmett. No desconcertada para nada, Emmett agarró la mano de Edward y la estrechó. —Soy Emmett, y esta es mi esposa, Rosalie.

Edward se quedó quieto, procesando todo, aquí que Bella en su lugar. —Los de la mudanza deben estar aquí pronto pero ¿hay algo que pueda hacer mientras esperamos?

—Tonterías— Rosalie negó con la mano. —Ustedes dos deben establecerse, tendrá mucho que hacer en la mañana.

Los de la mudanza llegaron y se fueron y Bella tuvo la mayoría de sus cosas desempacadas y la cama hecha pera cuando Emmett llego a su puerta con la cena.

—No pensamos que tendrían provisiones, así que Rosalie les hizo algo de cenar.

—Oh— dijo Bella en sorpresa. —Eso fue muy amable, gracias. —Emmett sacudió sus gracias y le extendió la bandeja. Cuando se iba, Bella lo detuvo. — ¿Estaría bien si tomara a Edward para una caminata por la propiedad esta noche? Me gustaría saber dónde voy a estar trabajando.

—Por supuesto, Bella. Esta es tu casa ahora, puedes tratar este lugar como propio. — El tono amable de Emmett y su rostro amistoso tenía a Bella sonriendo.

—Gracias

Con otra sacudida de su mano, Emmett se dirigió a la casa.

— ¿Camina conmigo? Bella pregunto justamente cuando terminó de limpiar la mesa.

Edward tomó su mano y se abrieron camino fuera de la cabaña. Bella lo llevo a mostrarle la pastura donde las vacas estaban, todavía era suficientemente temprano que todavía estaban fuera. Edward las miró interrogante, seguramente nunca había visto tal animal pero incluso con su tamaño, era fácil ver que era una criatura dócil que no mantenía ninguna amenaza para él.

—Aquí es donde voy a trabajar, pero no puedes seguirme todo el día. Tengo tareas que hacer. — Bella miró a Edward, esperando sus preguntas.

—¿Qué es trabajar?— Preguntó.

—Es lo que hago para que podamos comer y vivir en la cabaña— Bella respondió, señalando su nueva casa.

Edward asintió con su cabeza y siguió a Bella cuando hizo su camino hacia el gallinero. Edward vio a las pequeñas aves atrapadas en su corral, y luego a Bella. ¿Trabajo?

—Sí, las gallinas son parte de mi trabajo.

Edward asintió otra vez y saltó la pequeña cerca, corriendo instintivamente tras las gallinas, los pájaros se dispersaron inmediatamente, bien consientes de la amenaza. Las alas batían y ruidos estridentes salieron de sus bocas.

—¡Edward, no!— Bella gritó y saltó después de él. Lo atraparon un momento antes de que pusiera sus manos alrededor de una. Edward frunció su ceño.

—Yo ayudo— dijo, confundido porque no lo dejaría.

—No, las gallinas no son comida—respondió, y luego su cara se contrajo. —Bueno, estas gallinas no son comida. No comer gallinas. — Agarró su brazo y lo saco lejos del corral.

Edward miró a las aves aun presas del pánico un poco anhelante, como si supiera que sabrían bien pero nunca iría contra lo que Bella había dicho. O al menos eso es lo que Bella pensó justo hasta que se giró y Edward hizo otro intento de ello. Lo escuchó escapar y se volvió, persiguiéndolo. Él saltó la cerca de las gallinas otra vez, solo que esta vez se atoro su pie y planto su rostro en el suelo. Bella fue capaz de atraparlo y agarrarlo otra vez.

—Edward, ven ahora— dijo con fuerza y un poco de pánico. Las gallinas eran muy ruidosas ahora y estaba preocupada de que los McCarty saldrían y vieran que era todo el escándalo. —Hogar— dijo, señalando la cabaña, y Edward se bajó en sus manos y corrió de regreso a cuatro patas. —

—Señor ayúdame— Bella dijo cuándo lo siguió de regreso.

~HS~

Rosalie vio a la joven pareja dirigirse de vuelta a la cabaña antes de cerrar las cortinas y dirigirse a la cama.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1_: Earnest significa seriedad, sinceridad, anhelo, todo junto. Invente una palabra "ernesticidad" la cual será usada en notas subsecuentes.

_3: _30 cm.

El tú y el usted, en ingles no hay, así que para personas mayores o desconocidos usare el usted. Pero Rosalie y Emmett pronto cambiaran al tú.

También cambie pollos por gallinas, porque muchas veces es un término intercambiable.


	20. Capitulor 20

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, seguir el fic, agregarlo a sus favoritos y o ponerlo en alertas. _

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Bella miró sus ojos, sus ojos pequeños y brillantes, que no perdonan. El enfrentamiento había estado pasando durante casi quince minutos, y Bella supo que si no obtenía lo que fue a buscar, era probablemente el final de su nueva vida. Extendiendo su mano, la retiró tan pronto como el ave ladeó la cabeza. Cuando Rosalie le dijo que hacer, parecía fácil. Pero Bella estaba segura que después del susto que tuvieron de Edward la noche anterior, buscaban sangre.

—Por favor, no me picotes— Bella rogó, su voz quejumbrosa.

—Clo-cloc— respondió el ave, su cabeza moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en cortos, y afilados movimientos.

—Está bien— Bella dijo otra vez, extendiendo su mano. —Solo quiero robar algunos de tus hijos no nacidos.

La gallina batió sus alas y saltó hacia Bella, haciendo que sus nervios escalaran, y dejó salir un chillido. Con el ruido abrupto, pronto todas las gallinas correteando alrededor de sus pies, gritando y batiendo. Bella tomó esto como su momento y miró a los contenedores. Sus manos trabajaron rápido en las cajas-nido, sacando los huevos dejados por las gallinas traumatizadas.

Cuando su canasta estuvo llena, todas las gallinas habían salido del gallinero y se quedó sola. Dando un gran suspiro de alivio, Bella se dirigió a la casa principal. El olor del pan recién hecho la golpeo cuando subió dos escalones hacia el porche. Toco en el borde de la puerta mosquitera.

—Entra querida— Rosalie gritó. —Estoy en la cocina.

Bella se dirigió dentro de la casa, recordando donde ir. Encontró a Rosalie en la cocina, un delantal azul de lunares atado cuidadosamente alrededor de su cintura. Bella bajó los huevos en la mesa de la cocina.

—Perfecto, ya estaba lista para estos.

Rosalie tomó varios huevos y los rompió en el sartén, añadiendo un poco de jamón picado y pimientos para hacer un omelet. La casita llamó su atención por la ventana, era la perfecta vista de su casa. Sonrió cuando recordó su alarma en la mañana y la negativa de Edward de salir de la cama.

Bella había pasado casi toda la noche después de que regresaron a casa explicándole a Edward que podía y no podía hacer en la granja. Sabía que había sido un poco estricta en las reglas, no hasta que encontrara algo con lo que Edward pudiera ayudar, era mejor que se quedara dentro. Pero cuando miró fijamente a su puerta delantera, vio que Edward tenía otras ideas.

Habia un poco de distancia, así que Bella no podía distinguir todo exactamente, pero podía ver que estaba desnudo. Bella estaba horrorizada pero no tenia de que podía hacer. Estaba a punto de disculparse (1) cuando Rosalie se quedó sin aliento.

—Oh, querida. — Los ojos de Bella se dispararon a ella, y podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho. —Ya no tengo sal en mi salero. ¿Puedes vigilar esto mientras traigo un poco más?

Bella estaba segura de que estaba pálida como un fantasma pero asintió y tomó el lugar de Rosalie junto a la estufa. Ella miró a la mujer abrir la despensa y Bella suspiró, pensando que Edward no había sido visto. Cuando Rosalie regreso, alejó el sartén de Bella y le dio las gracias. Bella inmediatamente vio por la ventana otra vez, pero Edward no estaba a la vista.

Rosalie dejó el omelet en un plato y puso la mesa justo cuando Emmett entro al cuarto. Él se sentó y le sonrió a su esposa.

—Se ve delicioso, y la comida no está mal tampoco.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos pero ahí había una sonrisa en su rostro. Rosalie reunió los huevos desde la canasta y empezó a ponerlos en cajas de cartón vacías. Cuando termino, volvió a mirar la canasta y luego a Bella.

—¿Fue esto?— preguntó.

Bella cambio de un pie al otro. —Si— respondió.

Rosalie miró fijamente a Bella cuando hablo, — Chistoso, usualmente ponen unos pocos más, a menos que hayan estado bajo estrés. — Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron, y Rosalie sonrió maliciosamente. —Ven conmigo, querida.

Bella siguió a Rosalie a la habitación de al lado, sus palmas sudando mientras esperaba ser despedida. Simplemente sabía que de alguna manera Rosalie se había enterado sobre Edward persiguiendo a las gallinas. En vez de detenerse, Rosalie guio a Bella hacia el granero. Detrás de la belleza de edad, Bella estaba nerviosa. Había esperado que Rosalie dijera algo y la anticipación era insoportable.

Rosalie agarró los dos pequeños taburetes junto a la puerta y le extendió uno a Bella. Luego agarró dos cubetas de metal y camino a los establos. Rosalie tomó una cuerda y la ató alrededor del cuello de la vaca y luego puso la cubeta bajo ella. Después de ver a Rosalie ponerse a un lado de la vaca, Bella hizo lo mismo con una bovina cercana. Su vaca no parecía cooperar tan bien como la de Rosalie pero consiguió la cuerda y la ató al poste.

Sentándose, Bella asomó la cabeza por debajo la vaca y vio como Rosalie le explicaba como ordeñarla.

—Solo aprieta y tira un poco— empezó. —No tengas miedo de poner un poco de presión en ello. — Bella vio las manos de Rosalie moverse con destreza en la ubre, y enrojeció, recordando las palabras de Rosalie de la noche anterior.

—Puedo hacer esto— Bella dijo por lo bajo.

Agarró la ubre y jalo, un chorrito de leche salió. Trato un par de veces más y pronto fue premiada con un flujo constante en cada tiro. Supongo que era tan fácil como dar una paja.

Trabajaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Rosalie aclarara su garganta. —Ahora esta es tu casa, así que quiero que te sientas en casa. No hay ningún juicio. Si ustedes dos les gusta el juego de cachorros entonces eso es entre ustedes dos, pero necesitas mantener tu _mascota _fuera del gallinero .

—Por supuesto— Bella accedió, y luego se quedó inmóvil, su mano todavía apretando la ubre, haciendo que la vaca mugiera. La soltó abruptamente. —Espere, ¿qué?

—Emmett es un hombre muy seguro, y podría yo decir que tiene razón de serlo, pero no pienso que no va a tomar amablemente el ver a su joven corriendo en cueros.

—¿Usted vio? Bella dijo, todavía no procesando todo lo que Rosalie había dicho. —Quiero decir, estoy segura que es un malentendido. Hablare con él y... espere, ¿Qué es juego de cachorro? Vio bajo la vaca y Rosalie se agacho bajo la suya para mirarla.

Rosalie estudio a Bella, y luego respondió. —Es cuando una mujer toma a un hombre como una "mascota", al igual que un dominante tomaría a un sumiso.

Bella solo tenía aire en su boca y aun así se las arregló para ahogarse. Tosió y tosio, su vaca volteando la cabeza para ver que era todo el alboroto.

—No, Edward no es mi mascota…él es…— Bella nunca tuvo una oportunidad de terminar su pensamiento por que justo entonces Edward apareció, en cueros, e hizo su camino hacia ella a cuatro patas.

Rosalie se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba sentado a un lado de Bella, sus manos colocadas a un lado de sus rodillas como un perro. Lo miró a él de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en algún lugar de en medio para un vistazo más largo.

—Ningún juicio, Bella. Solo mantelo vestido. Mi corazón está bien pero no estoy segura de si puedo manejar tanta emoción. — Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se volvió y agarró la cubeta de leche y se dirigió a fuera del granero.

Bella dejó salir un suspiro frustrado.

—No gusta estar sin Bella. — Sus ojos se disculparon, sabía que estaba mal.

—Está bien, vamos, vamos a vestirte.

Bella llevo a Edward de regreso a la cabaña y encontró un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta para que él usara. Después de ponerle la ropa, regresaron al granero y Edward se sentó junto a ella mientras ordeñaba el resto de las vacas.

Se quedó cerca de su costado mientras ella cumplía las tareas de la lista que Rosalie le había dado. Para las dos y media, había terminado la lista, pero considerando que había empezado a las cinco de la mañana, estaba rendida.

Con su jornada de trabajo hecho, Bella aseguró a Edward en el coche y se dirigió al pueblo. Sabía que mejor se abastecía con todo lo que necesitara ya que el viaje era demasiado largo para hacerlo cada semana y puesto que tenía acceso a leche fresca y huevos, la única cosa que le preocupaba era el pan. Compró una barra de pan para ayudarse por mientras, esperando ser capaz de averiguar cómo hacer su propio pan en el futuro. El futuro cercano.

Edward la siguió por los s de comestibles, sus ojos buscando algunos de sus favoritos. Había desarrollado un gusto por la carne seca (2), el bocadillo salado era fácil de digerir y le gustaba como se sentía comerlo. Cuando la vio en el estante, agarro varios paquetes y los tiró en el carrito.

Bella caminó por el pasillo final, productos de limpieza en un lado y suministros de regreso a clases en la otra. Notó un libro de rastreo de letras y se detuvo y lo levanto. Había líneas punteadas para conectar que formaban cada letra y Bella sonrió. La tiró en el carrito y hecho un vistazo a algunos de otros libros de educación temprana que tenían. Después de escoger como cinco, ella y Edward se abrieron paso a la caja registradora.

Cuando estaban de vuelta en el coche y en la carretera, Edward habló. —¿Dónde familia de Edward?

Bella sintió un bulto en la garganta. —Tu familia ha desaparecido— respondió.

Edward la miró, su rostro contraída en alarma. —¿Jake desaparecido? ¿Leah desaparecido?

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta que se refería a su familia lobo, su boca se abrió en horror. —No, no. No han desaparecido. Están en el bosque… ¿los extrañas?

—¿Que es extrañar?—preguntó Edward.

—Cuando extrañas a algo o alguien, significa que los quieres ver otra vez. ¿Quieres ver a tus lobos de nuevo?

Hubo silencio en el coche otra vez mientras Edward pensó. —Extraño los lobos.

Bella deseó saber lo que era correcto para Edward. Ella sabía que no quería estar sin él; pero también sabía que podía llegar el momento en que tendría que dejarlo ir. Una vez que aprendiera más, y experimentara el mundo, él podía tomar un camino diferente, uno que lo llevara lejos de ella. Ella sabía que no había garantías pero también sabía que no tenía sentido desperdiciar energía en los tal vez. Cuando Edward hiciera su elección, entonces tendría que lidiar con ello.

Más tarde esta noche se sentó en la silla por la ventana, estudiando algunos de los materiales que había comprado para Edward. Él ya había mostrado interés en ellos e incluso había hecho unos temblorosos intentos a las letras. El proceso parecía uno interminable. ¿Sería Edward capaz de funcionar adecuadamente en la sociedad si eso es lo que elegía hacer?

Mirando por la ventana, Bella vio a Edward pasar corriendo y luego saltar a la terraza de atrás. Entró por la puerta del dormitorio y la encontró sentada con sus abrumadores pensamientos. Tomó su mano y la sacó de la silla, guiándola hasta el dormitorio.

Bella lo siguió, no estaba del todo segura de lo que él quería, pero por una vez no iba a guiarlo. Todas las decisiones eran de él esta noche, estaba tomándose un descanso. Inclinándose, él rozo sus labios a través de los de ella, muy suavemente. Hizo que todo su cuerpo hormigueará.

Edward desabrochó la blusa y la dejó caer de sus hombros. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con su respiración cuando él la rodeo con la mano y desabrocho su sostén. Sus movimientos empezaron lentos, pero a medida que cada pieza de ropa caía al suelo, su deseo creció. Los pantalones cayeron y él gruño, sus bragas de encaje golpearon el suelo y sintió su cuerpo presionar al de ella instantáneamente. Ella retrocedió, tropezando cuando sus piernas golpearon la cama. Edward de pie orgulloso y luciendo feroz mientras se cernía sobre ella. Bella recordó cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, como este aspecto lo había asustado, ahora parecía tener un efecto totalmente diferente.

Edward extendió las manos hacia abajo y agarró sus caderas, empujándola en la cama y girándola en un movimiento. Bella fue rápida en leer su intención y se levantó en sus manos y rodillas, justo cuando la atraía hacia él de nuevo. Puso una rodilla en la cama, mantuvo su otro pie en el suelo, y luego se introdujo en ella.

Bella gritó de placer mientras se movía dentro de ella. Cerró los puños en la sabana y empujó hacia atrás, dándole lo que quería, y lo que él quería la estaba llevando más cerca de sus propias necesidades. Se movieron juntos, duro y rápido, ambos buscando algo diferente y sin embargo igual. Cuando Edward embistió su última estocada, gritó el nombre de Bella. Había sido la primera vez que había dicho más que "toque" durante el coito y la primera vez que uso su nombre en el clímax. Bella cerró los ojos mientras su visión se volvió negra con la fuerza de su propia explosión.

Cuando los abrió, estaba sorprendida de que el sol había salido. Literalmente se había desmayado de placer y durmió toda la noche. Soltó una risita, mareada ante el pensamiento. Rodó para besar a Edward, pero en cambio todo lo que vio fueron los números rojos del reloj en la mesita de noche. Arrastrándose fuera de la cama para prepararse para juntar los huevos, agarro su sudadera y una camiseta.

—¿Edward?— gritó, dirigiéndose a la cocina por un "levántame" (3).

Cuando no hubo respuesta a su llamada, llamó otra vez. —Edward?

Su corazón empezó a latir y de repente estaba muy despierta. Corrió a la puerta de la terraza del dormitorio y la abrió de golpe. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Edward de pie ahí…sangriento.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1:_ Para salir.

_2: _De dónde vengo el _beef jerky_ es muy diferente a la carne seca, y tampoco es cecina. Pero si es un tipo de carne seca o deshidratada (parecida al postre favorito de mi perro, solo que ultra salada y procesada).

_3:_ Café

___Estaba curioseando twifanfictionrecs . com cuando encontré un fic con una premisa similar "feral", parece que ese fic fue parte del pic a challenge. Que para los que no saben es una comunidad donde alguien crea un banner y alguien tiene que escribir una historia inspirada en el, no se de donde saco readingmama la idea de este fic ya que pudo venir de :tarzan, del libro de la selva, de esa película donde hay un naufrago ruso que es medio salvaje, o un libro de Jean M. Auel, de un libro de psicología, del banner o de su "pecho cerebral", así que si hablan ingles y tienen curiosidad, dicen que "Feral" es una opción (y dijo dicen, por que aun no lo he leído)._


	21. Capitulo 21

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Gracias por leer, comentar, poner en favoritos o en alertas este fic :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

—Yo ayudo, Bella cocinar— Edward dijo, soltando el cadáver del conejo frente a Bella. No podía llamarlo conejito en su mente, lo hacía más difícil.

Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que nada de la sangre provenía de Edward. A medida que se le acerco, Bella extendió la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Edward, te lo dije. Obtenemos nuestra comida de la tienda. No puedes matar animales por aquí.

—¿Bella no cocina? — Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, llenos de inocencia.

Cuando Bella negó con la cabeza, Edward pareció un poco aliviado, y arrojó el cadáver de regreso al bosque.

—No sabor como yo sé— dijo lentamente, buscando las palabras.

—¿No sabe cómo lo recordabas?— Bella preguntó. Edward negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca, haciendo a Bella soltar una risita.

Bella hizo que Edward esperara hasta que pudiera conseguir unos trapos húmedos para limpiarlo. Esperaba que esto significara que el gusto de Edward por la carne cruda estaba disminuyendo lentamente. Cuando lo limpio, notó que se veía triste.

—¿Edward?— ella lo miró desde su posición en cuclillas, limpiando lo último de suciedad y sangre de su pierna. —¿Qué pasa?

Con una vulnerabilidad que Bella había llegado a amar, él bajo la vista, metiendo su barbilla en su hombro. —Yo no ayuda lobos. Yo no ayudo Bella.

Bella nunca había realmente considerado como funcionaba la dinámica de la manada. Aunque era obvio que los lobos habían tratado a Edward como familia, ella nunca pensado realmente cuál era su papel. Él estaba lejos de ser tan rápido, y aunque podía derribar presas pequeñas, ella dudaba que él pudiera acabar con algo tan fuerte como un ciervo para ayudar alimentar a la manada.

Y ahora que estaba en su mundo, el mundo en el que estaba destinado a nacer, había una oportunidad de que el fuera útil, pero él no sabía cómo. Bella se sentía horrible por rechazar su ofrecimiento matutino cuando vio la razón detrás de ella. Edward quería aprender, pero también quería trabajar, contribuir con su nueva manada…ella.

Bella notó el reloj y tenía una expresión de disculpa cuando se levantó. —Tengo que trabajar… ¿vístete y úneteme?

—¿Yo voy contigo?

Sonriéndole a cambio, respondió. —Puedes venir.

Después de ponerle a Edward ropa fresca, Bella iba retrasada. Se preguntó si no hubiera sido una mejor idea ir a atender a las gallinas sola en un principio, pero cuando iban corriendo mano en mano hacia el gallinero, supo que era demasiado tarde para esa opción.

Agarrando la canasta de la pared, Bella tragó cualquier miedo residual de la mañana anterior y empezó a buscar. Las gallinas salieron de su camino cuando metía su mano en cada recipiente de anidación para recuperar los huevos. Edward miró de cerca, y cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo, se movió rápida y hábilmente, sacando los huevos y agregándolos a la canasta. Las gallinas, sin embargo, parecían recordar a Edward, y se dispersaron rápida y ruidosamente cuando él reunió sus huevos. Manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre Edward en caso de que decidiera perseguir otra vez, Bella estaba sorprendida por lo gentil que estaba siendo con ellas. Tal vez después de su cacería matutina no estaba tan interesado en la carne cruda. Bella solo podía esperar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa principal, Bella instruyó a Edward que esperara afuera mientras ella metía los huevos. Desafortunadamente, Rosalie apareció en la puerta en medio del discurso de Bella.

—Entra, Bella, y traiga a su joven— dijo.

Edward miró a Rosalie, y luego a Bella. Él podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, sabía que él era la causa de ello.

—Espero en casa— dijo antes de volverte hacia la pequeña casita. Cayó en sus manos y luego se acordó de sí mismo, irguiéndose otra vez y caminando hacia su casa.

Bella lo miró, y cuando se dio la vuelta hacia Rosalie, la mujer mayor tuvo una mirada contemplativa en su rostro.

—Siento, no haber dicho nada antes— Bella empezó.

—No has dicho nada ahora, pero entra, necesito cocinar los huevos.

Bella se quitó los zapatos con los pies y siguió a Rosalie a la cocina. Con su cabello fijamente levantado en su cabeza como siempre, y su delantal limpio y planchado, Rosalie empezó a cocinar, dándole a Bella un momento para reunir sus pensamientos.

—Edward es diferente. — _Y ese sería el eufemismo del año._

—Puedo ver so, querida. ¿Me dirás como es él diferente?— Rosalie se dirigió a la tostadora y puso dos rebanadas de pan. Bella no sabía si estaba siendo cortes por no mirarla fijamente por la conversación o si no tenía idea de lo extraño que iba a ser.

—Edward perdió a sus padres a una edad temprana. Tenía casi cuatro años cuando sucedió.

Rosalie se detuvo y se volvió hacia Bella, su boca bajando en las comisuras. —Una pena…eso puede tener un impacto muy grande en un hombre tan joven.

—Edward fue afectado por ello, en muchas maneras. Su familia estaba acampando y hubo un ataque de oso. Su madre murió casi instantáneamente. Su madre salió con algunas heridas, y Edward se perdió.

—Cielos— Rosalie dijo, su complete atención en Bella y una espátula todavía en su mano. —¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta hace un par de meses. — Bella dijo lentamente, pero tan pronto como las palabras fueron registradas, Rosalie soltó los utensilios y se quedó sin aliento. Vio por la ventana, casi como si esperara ver a Allen Funt con su cámara escondida esperando para decir, "¡Te tengo!"

Emmett eligió ese momento para entrar en el cuarto. —Rosie, los huevos— dijo, dijo sorprendido por el humo que salía de ellos. Su voz claramente tomándola desprevenida, saltó antes de dirigirse al sartén y apagar el quemador.

Y así por la próxima hora, el desayuno fue ignorado, las tareas olvidadas, y muchos "oh, querida" fueron dichos por los McCarty escuchando la historia de Edward. Cuando Bella hubo terminado, podía ver tantas preguntas ubicadas en los rostros de ambos, Emmett y Rosalie, y estaba bastante segura de que la respuesta para la mayoría de ellas era "no lo sé."

—Bella, creo que esto te puede ser difícil de asimilar— dijo Emmett abruptamente.

—Lo sé— respondió en voz baja. —Es solo, no sé qué hacer. Si se lo llevan y lo obligan a vivir en la ciudad, bueno…creo que sería miserable.

—Bueno entonces tendremos que encontrar una manera de asegurarnos de que eso no suceda, pero Bella él necesita ver a un doctor. No hay manera de que puedas enseñarle todo lo que necesita para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde empezar— Bella suspiró. Mientras se sentía bien de finalmente compartir su secreto, ya no podía ignorar los problemas frente a ella. La sensación abrumadora regreso, pero esta vez estaba decidida a superarla.

—Puedo hacer algunas llamadas— ofreció Emmett. —Lo primero que necesitamos hacer es conseguirle documentación, y para eso necesitamos probar quien es él.

Bella lo miró vacilante. —¿Crees que hay una manera de lidiar con esto y mantener a Edward fuera de las noticias?

Emmett miró a Rosalie y luego de vuelta a Bella. —Lo dudo, pero si tenemos a Edward aquí en la granja no serán capaces de llegar a él. La historia va a morir en un par de semanas y luego podemos empezar a educarlo. Pero un paso a la vez.

Bella miró a Emmett y su agradecimiento brilló. —Gracias— Se levantó de la mesa y dijo, —Creo que mejor voy con las vacas.

Justo cuando llegó a la puerta, Emmett gritó — Bella, ¿estaría bien si pasara algo de tiempo con Edward?

Bella rodó esa idea en su cabeza, no estaba segura si Edward estaría cómodo con el hombre fornido, pero Emmett tenía una bondad evidente en él, y Edward era un buen juez de carácter.

—No veo el daño en intentarlo— dijo.

Ya habiendo perdido una hora en la mañana, Emmett no buscó a Edward en todo el día, pero lo que sorprendió a Bella fue que Edward no fue a buscarla tampoco. Era a finales de la tarde para cuando ella camino de regreso a la cabaña. Estaba hambrienta y caliente por el sol.

Dirigiéndose directo a la cocina, Bella se sorprendió al encontrar a Edward sentado encorvado sobre algo en la mesa. Agarró una botella de agua del refrigerador antes de inclinarse sobre sus hombros para ver en que estaba trabajando. Bella estaba impactada cuando vio que estaba trabajando en los libros de trazado de letras que le había traído, y no solo trabajando, haciéndolo con maestría.

Él había trazado las líneas punteadas y ahora estaba trabajando a mano libre y hacienda un trabajo estelar.

—Aprendo

—Lo veo— Bella respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Me quedo con Bella?

Bella se puso en cuclillas junto a la silla de Edward y puso una mano en su rodilla. —Sí, te vas a quedar conmigo.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, y cuando bajó el bolígrafo, Bella pudo ver el color regresar a sus dedos después de haberlo agarrado con tanta fuerza. Él había percibido algo mal antes y Bella supo que estuvo inquieto por ello todo el día.

—Ven aquí— dijo ella, y tomó su mano, levantándose y jalándolo fuera de la silla. Ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. Edward fue rápido en llevarla a sus brazos.

— ¿Tú me enseñas algo?— preguntó, todavía aferrado a ella.

—¿No has hecho suficiente hoy?— Bella respondió, pensando en lo lejos que había llegado en el cuaderno, dominando hasta la letra P.

—¿Por favor?— Se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla, sus ojos tan serios (1) que sabía que no podía negárselo.

El estómago de Bella tomó la oportunidad para gruñir y entonces ella tuvo la idea perfecta de que enseñarle. Sacando los ingredientes del refrigerador, Bella los coloco en el mostrador.

—Rallador de queso— Bella dijo, sacando el triángulo de metal y entregándoselo a Edward. — Esta parte es afilada, como un cuchillo. — Su dedo se cernía sobre los pequeños agujeros.

Bella posiciono a Edward por el mostrador y le dio un tazón pequeño. Sosteniendo su mano en la suya, le enseño como deslizar el queso hacia abajo y producir virutas. A continuación le mostró como medir el queso crema y la mantequilla. Los mezclo en un tazón y luego Edward extendió la mezcla en el pan.

Edward ya había sido enseñado que la estufa estaba caliente, como el fuego. Se había mantenido lejos de ella, pero ahora era tiempo de enseñarle seguridad en vez de evasión. Le dio la espátula y dejó que se encargara de los sándwiches, y cuando termino, tenía una gran sonrisa y dos ligeramente calcinados sándwiches de queso a la parrilla.

Bella comió el suyo como si fuera la mejor cosa que había probado, y casi lo era porque el orgullo que Edward le mostro por su logro. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no lo había estado retando a Edward lo suficiente, solo había estado cuidándolo, y eso no era lo que él quería. Él quería ser útil.

Bella supo que estaba en el camino correcto cuando esta noche, cuando Edward la tomó con tal pasión y aserción que supo que había despertado al hombre en él. Y cuando la mayoría no los hombres no sentirían como si hubieran proveído al cocinar unos sándwiches de queso a la parrilla, Edward sintió que había sido útil, que podía contribuirle a Bella. Mientras yacía jadeando y mirando fijamente al techo en la noche, juró que encontraría una manera todos los días para hacerlo sentirlo así.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se sorprendió de ver a Emmett en el gallinero esperándola. Le echo un vistazo de regreso a Edward, calibrando como se sentía sobre el gran hombre sorprendiéndolos.

—Buenos días, Bella— dijo, y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia Edward, —Edward.

—Buenos días— dijo Bella, y Edward se mantuvo a su lado.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo esta mañana?— preguntó.

Edward miro a Bella para la traducción, había demasiados palabras que no entendía en esa oración.

—¿Vete con Emmett? — Bella dijo, sonriendo cálidamente con la esperanza de que Edward tomara su oferta.

—¿Yo regresar? ¿A Bella?— Bella asintió y Edward estudió a Emmett por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Bella los vio a ambos dirigirse detrás del granero, y aunque estaba un poco nerviosa por Edward, confiaba en los McCarty. Habían sido amables y comprensivos y sabía que podía pensar sobre lo que era mejor para Edward, justo como ella había tratado.

Recolectar los huevos estaba volviéndose más y más fácil cada día. Las gallinas estaban acostumbradas a ella y se alejaban sin mucho escándalo de sus manos exploradoras. Con una canasta llena, Bella se dirigió a la casa principal para dejarlos. Rosalie estaba sonriendo y tarareando cuando Bella entró a la cocina.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a desayunar esta mañana?— preguntó, agarrando un par de huevos de la canasta y rompiéndolos en el sartén. —Tengo la sensación de que los chicos no van a estar en un rato.

—¿Tú…? ¿Sabes lo que están haciendo?— Bella preguntó, sintiendo que tal vez no era su derecho preguntar.

—Creo que Emmett estaba llevando a Edward a la choza de madera.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos. —No crees que le va a dar a Edward un hacha, ¿verdad?

Rosalie giró, sus ojos llenos de diversión. —Supongo que lo hará. Edward es un hombre adulto, Bella. Pudo haber crecido en el bosque, pero es inteligente. — . Caminó hacia Bella y palmeó su brazo. —Además, si no dejas a un hombre ser un hombre, no se quedara por mucho tiempo. — Cuando Bella no parecía más cómoda con la idea, Rosalie agregó, —Emmett está ahí, no va a dejar que Edward corte su propia pierna. O cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar.

La boca de Bella se abrió mucho cuando Rosalie guiño. Luego ambos empezaron a soltar risitas.

~HS~

Justo cuando estaban limpiando el último plato del desayuno, Edward y Emmett entraron trotando.

—Lógico— Rosalie murmuró por lo bajo.

Bella fue a Edward inmediatamente, buscando por cualquier signo de angustia, pero en cambio se veía feliz, sus ojos arrugándose con su sonrisa. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Voy a ordeñar las vacas, ¿vienes?— preguntó.

Edward parecía dividido por un momento, su cabeza moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante entre Emmett y Bella.

—Voy Emmett, sexar cerca (2)

Las cejas de las dos mujeres casi dejaron sus rostros y Emmett tosió a la confusión de palabras. —Arreglar la cerca, Edward. Vamos a arreglar la cerca.

—Arreglar cerca— Edward repitió, sin saber el significado de su error. — Con Emmett.

—Está bien— dijo Bella en voz baja, yendo a Edward y levantándose para darle un beso. Él se inclinó y se reunió con ella, pero mantuvo la unión de labios casta por su cuenta.

Aunque Bella dejó la casa primero, dejando a Emmett y Edward para que desayunaran, no pudo evitar sentir como si hubiera besado a su hombre como despedida antes de que él se fuera a trabajar. La expresión en su rostro estaba llena de orgullo y propósito. Bella no pudo evitar el salto extra en su paso cuando se abría camino al granero.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1 _Earnest, otra vez: sinceros, serios, anhelantes, fervientes,

_2 _"[S]ex the fence" en el original. Tiene sentido en inglés, ya que suenan parecido y tienen 3 letras, pero en español no encontré un verbo parecido que significara arreglar.

_Creo que después de la conversación de Bella con los McCartys hubo suficiente confianza para cambiar del usted al tú. Así que de ahora en adelante van a tutearse. Aun así me sentí rara cuando Bella le dijo a Rosalie "¿Tú…?"_

_Muah, haha...muchos se fueron con la finta, pero en la versión original era medio ambiguo...de quien era la sangre, de Ed? de las gallinas?, esta herido...así que use sangriento en vez de sangrante o sanguinolento para conservar esa ambigüedad. Hasta luego, besitos._


	22. Capitulo 22

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Primero que nada ya no soy ktg87, ahora soy towersita, segundo, gracias a todos los lectores frecuentes e infrecuentes, a todos los que han comentado, ya sean usuarios registrados (y mis jala orejas favoritos) o sin registro como la pequeña lulú (que no se si es pequeña, pero es lulú, que dice que es adicta a este fic.) A todos los que han agregado a sus favoritos y/o puesto este fic en alertas. Se les quiere. _

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Bella bostezó mientras miraba las sombras bailar en el techo. El sueño no vendría sin importar lo cansada que estaba. La lluvia rebotaba de la ventana, y volteó la cabeza, sus atenciones ahora seguían las gotitas mientras se deslizaba por el cristal. Bella sabía que si estuviera sola en la cama estaría dando vueltas, pero el peso en el colchón junto a ella y el hombre haciéndolo hundir la mantuvo pegada en su lugar.

Bella había pasado las últimas semanas ahogada por el estrés, preguntándose qué iba a hacer, y ahora que tenía cierta estabilidad y Emmett había ofrecido ayudarla con Edward, no podía dormir. Su mundo no era simple otra vez, pero ya no estaba perdida en él.

Lanzando sus piernas sobre un lado de la cama, Bella se levantó. Miró el suelo mientras lo probaba con sus pies. Se preguntó si encontraría el sueño ahí, como lo hizo la noche que regreso a casa después de estar con Edward en el bosque, pero cuando vio a la cama, supo que la cueva no le había dado comodidad, había sido el hombre, Y desafortunadamente, Edward no estaba atrayéndola al sueño esa noche.

Ella caminó a la cocina, el sonido de la lluvia parecía más silenciado sin la puerta de vidrio para golpear. Agarrando la tetera del armario, Bella preparó una taza de té. Con su codo en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en su mano, tomó un sorbo de su té con la esperanza de que la ayudara a dormir.

Cuando llegó al final de la copa, Bella no fue más capaz de descansar que antes. Notando un libro de trabajo de Edward en la mesa, lo abrió y miró su progreso. Sonrió cuando pasaba un dedo sobre cada una de sus letras. Cuando llego al final del libro, había una página libre y Edward había dibujado en ella. La imagen era simple, básica, pero podía ver lo que había estado dibujando. Era una imagen de los dos acurrucados con los lobos. Se preguntaba si era a su manera de escribir un diario, o si tenía un lado creativo.

De pie, Bella se dirigió a la nevera, donde mantenía su lista de comestibles y suplementos, y escribió "bloc de dibujo" en él.

Una memoria se apoderó de ella, una que no había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo. Su madre siempre había ido con las modas. Pero tan pronto empezaba algo, quería lo siguiente. Una de sus búsquedas tuvo a Bella y a ella en una clase de arte. Bella había mostrado promesa, pero cuando Renee había querido renunciar después de cuatro clases, Bella fue incapaz de encontrar una manera de regresar a clases. Siguió dibujando por su cuenta hasta que se acabaron sus suministros, y para entonces Renee estaba en la próxima cosa y no dispuesta en comprarle nuevos libros y lápices a su hija. Bella no se había sentido decepcionada, había sabido como era su madre.

Bella caminó sin hacer ruido por la sala de estar, el piso de piedra era frio contra sus pies pero después del calor del día, se sentía bien. Tres cosas pasaron en rápida sucesión después, un grito vino del dormitorio, seguido por un estallido, y terminando con el corazón de Bella tratando escapar por su pecho.

Corriendo a la habitación, Bella encontró a Edward en el suelo, su mesita de noche volcada y las cobijas atrapadas alrededor de su cintura.

—Edward— dijo Bella, corriendo a su lado.

Los ojos de Edward estaban muy abiertos y en pánico, pero cuando vio a Bella, se calmó un poco. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el pecho de Edward que subía y bajaba rápidamente.

—Bella— susurró. La agarró en una llave, sus brazos pesados mientras se envolvían alrededor de su cintura y la sacaban de balance y hacia la manta a un lado de él.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?— preguntó. —¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

Edward solo sacudió la cabeza y la sostuvo con fuerza.

—¿Fue sobre tus padres?— preguntó. Él sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

En lugar de presionar, colocó su mano en sus hombros y acarició sus brazos de arriba abajo mientras él aplastaba su cuerpo con el suyo. Ella podía sentir el latir de su corazón a través de su pecho, se encontraron acostados en medio de las mantas en el suelo. Bella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, sus brazos firmes alrededor de ella, y pronto después encontraron el sueño.

El dolor punzante en el brazo de Bella la despertó antes de la alarma. Rodó fuera de Edward y estiró sus brazos. El piso duro, combinado con el ángulo en que su cuello estaba, hizo que su cuerpo doliera. Mirando al reloj estaba feliz de que era su último día hasta que tuviera dos libres. Rosalie le había dado una semana regular de trabajo con la excepción de que su fin de semana era viernes y sábado.

Edward no se movió mientras se levantaba. Él había estado tan aterrado la noche anterior, y ella no tenía idea de si él no recordaba su sueño o si lo hacía y no quería hablar de ello. De cualquier manera, había tomado mucho de él, e iba a dejarlo dormir.

Bella nunca recordó que le gustaba el café antes, de hecho estaba bastante segura de que antes de este trabaja lo había odiado, pero después de un par de mañanas de levantarse temprano, estaba empezando a ver sus beneficios. Pero después de la noche que tuvo, iba a necesitar una olla completa, preparada y rápida.

Después de la tercera copa, todavía se sentía exhausta y adolorida, pero al menos tenía la energía para vestirse. Pasó junto a Edward quien todavía no se movía desde que ella se había levantado, y le sonrió a su forma dormida. No había duda que era hermoso, pero había algo sobre su espalda musculosa que realmente le hacía algo. Tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de poner un espejo sobre la cama, pero luego reconoció que eso podría ser vulgar.

Cuando Bella estaba lista para ir a trabajar, se acercó y se sentó junto a Edward, poniendo su mano en su espalda.

—Edward— arrulló en voz baja mientras frotaba entre sus omoplatos.

Cuando finalmente se movió, fue para rodar, hacienda que la sabana cayera bajo de su cintura y su desnudez entrar a su vista. Ahora Bella estaba bastante acostumbrada a que Edward estuviera desnudo pero todavía estaba muy afectada por ella.

Cuando él abrió los ojos, Bella no estaba viendo su rostro, así que se sobresaltó cuando él extendió la mano y toco su mejilla. Sonrojándose al ser sorprendida, aclaró su garganta y encontró la manera de ponerse de pie.

—Tengo que irme ahora. ¿Vienes?

Edward sonrió, entendiendo los fundamentos de porque Bella estaba nerviosa incluso si no entendía la necesidad de estar avergonzada en primer lugar.

Un golpe en la puerta impidió que Edward le respondiera. Bella parecía sorprendida cuando la abrió para encontrar a Emmett en el otro lado. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estoy aquí por Edward. Va a ayudarme a terminar la cerca.

—Oh— dijo Bella y luego volteo para ver si Edward iba a salir del cuarto desnudo. —Es solo que…

—No te preocupes por nosotros— la vox de Emmett resonó. —Lo tengo arreglado.

Bella reflexionó por un momento antes de que decidera solo confiar en Edward y Emmett e irse. En su salida, sin embargo, no pudo contener la risa cuando escuchó a Emmett gritar. —¿Qué diablos? ¡Ponte unos pantalones, muchacho!

Bella no vio a Edward por el resto del día, estaba demasiado cansada para realmente preocuparse por ello, Para cuando regreso a la cabaña, apenas podía ver derecho, y fue directamente a la cama, se desnudó y se quedó dormida.

Bella despertó con la sensación de una lengua deslizándose por su torso en pequeñas lamidas. En parte cosquilleaba pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio como la lengua de Edward alcanzaba su pecho, la vista la hizo suspirar. Él no vio su reacción, en cambio siguió moviéndose mientras ella lo miraba. No fue hasta que lamió su pezón que extendió la mano para ponerla en su cabello. Y entonces la miró, y entonces la vista casi le quito el aliento a ella.

Edward se arrastró por su cuerpo en una forma que no hombre regular sería capaz. Sus músculos parecían rodar a través de sus brazos y espalda mientras se mantenía bajo, subiendo a besarla. Había pensado que él tenía un talento natural para besar, pero ahora que habían tenido tiempo para aprender juntos, era estelar. No sabía si era por beber con ella, pero Edward parecía tener un control sobre su lengua que era de otro mundo. Y no importaba donde en su cuerpo la pusiera, parecía hacerlo con una técnica que si no supiera, se imaginaria que había sido construida en el transcurso de mucho amantes.

Bella le había enseñado a Edward el juego previo, por lo que siempre era lento y sensual, pero ahora quería enseñarle algo nuevo. Agarró su cintura y fue a darle la vuelta para ella terminar arriba, pero todo lo que paso fue un jalón y un gruñido y Edward mirándola divertido.

—Oh, cállate y recuéstate— dijo, avergonzada por su falta de fuerza.

Edward ladeó su cabeza, realmente no entendiendo pero quitándose de ella y hundiéndose en la cama, mirando para ver si la había interpretado correctamente. Una vez que estuvo en su espalda, Bella se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas y se inclinó hacia abajo, lamiendo una línea recta a su pecho. Edward hizo un ruido quejumbroso y Bella sonrió cuando volvió a besarlo hacia el centro de su pecho. Cada línea de sus abdominales, cada marca en su cuerpo, recibió especial atención de sus manos o su lengua.

Edward sacudió sus caderas salvajemente hacia Bella, pero ella que quedo lejos de esa área, excitándolo. Jugueteó con sus piernas, masajeándolo mientras se deslizaba por una y luego la otra. La respiración de Edward se volvió más trabajosa y Bella se sintió ebria de poder. No que alguna vez se le negaría pero sintió el poder de su feminidad.

Bella llevó sus dedos a lo alto del pecho de Edward y pasó sus uñas hacia abajo, ganando un silbido mientras se deslizaba sobre sus pezones.

—Bella— Edward gritó de necesidad y Bella decidió no atormentarlo más. Tomó su mano y la colocó alrededor de su miembro, y él empujó en su mano antes de correrse sobre ambos.

Bella sintió una oleada de decepción, había empujado demasiado lejos y ahora ya no llegaría a tener la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Pero el sentimiento fue rápidamente eliminado cuando Edward se levantó y la empujó de vuelta a la cama, enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas hasta que ella estuvo tan satisfecha como él.

La última cosa que Bella hizo antes de dormir esa noche fue rodar y apagar la alarma.

Edward se movió inquieto toda la noche junto a ella toda la noche, y aunque no tuvo la misma reacción a este sueño que el que tuvo la noche anterior, Bella podía sentir que no eran buenos sueños. Tanto había cambiado en tan corto tiempo para Edward, y aunque parecía estar arreglándoselas increíblemente, tal vez un poco de familiaridad sería útil.

Bella se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, extremadamente bien descansada y con un plan en su mente. Rápidamente empacó las cosas que iban a necesitar. Se sentía mareada cuando cargaba la hielera en el coche. Después de cerrar la puerta, giró para encontrar a Edward de pie junto a ella, en cueros.

—Edward, ya hablamos de esto. Solo se te permite estar desnudo en la casa.

—¿Te vas?— Edward preguntó, su ceño fruncido.

—No— respondió en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta lo que había pensado. —Nos vamos a un viaje.

—¿Edward venir?

Bella asintió y tomó su brazo, llevándolo de regreso a la casa. Estaba emocionada de estar en el camino; pero había algo que necesitaba hacer primero.

—Siéntate— le pidió, indicando el sofá. Edward, todavía pareciendo inseguro, se sentó con gracia en el sofá. Bella se sentó frente a él en la mesa de café, sus rodillas tocándose en el centro. —No te estoy dejando, Edward. Nunca. Si me voy, siempre regresare. Te amo.

—Yo padres se van, no vuelven. — El corazón de Bella se hundió y no tuvo deseo de corregir su gramática, aunque hubiera sido lo más fácil de tratar de esa oración.

—No puedo prometerte que nunca me iré así, Edward. Pero puedo prometerte que si puedo regresar a ti, lo hare.

Edward podía entender algo de su intención, aun si no podía entender todas sus palabras, y así que trato de darle una sonrisa. Bella tomó su tiempo explicando el significado de sus palabras, enseñándole lo que prometa significaba y las diferentes formas de que la gente podía irse. Escucho con paciencia aun cuando le faltaba entendimiento. Bella sabía que habría un largo camino por recorrer antes de realmente entendiera la muerte, pero se estaba acercando.

—¿Qué es viaje?

—No eso es una sorpresa— dijo, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Tomando su mano, lo llevó al coche con la última bolsa en su mano. Bella bajó la ventanilla y les dio a los McCarty un saludo mientras salían de la propiedad. Una vez que la carretera estaba frente a ellos, Bella prendió la música, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro. Edward la miro fijamente con diversión y curiosidad, no teniendo idea de que iba en camino a ver a su familia.

* * *

_Cada vez nos acercamos mas al final de este fic, 7 capitulos...:(_


	23. Capitulo 23

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan agregan a sus favoritos y/o ponen en alertas._

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Bella soltó una risita cuando Edward entro con toda su fuerza al agua. Cuando ella había detenido el coche, él supo exactamente donde estaba. Salió corriendo inmediatamente, riendo cuando corrió al agua y se lanzaba, completamente vestido. No lo había visto tan despreocupado en un rato era calmante para su corazón. Agarró la tienda del coche; no sabía que esperar del viaje, pero teniendo refugio si lo necesitaban era importante, así que Bella fue a trabajar en establecer la tienda.

Cuando se inclinó y agarró un palo. Edward fue detrás de ella y apretó alrededor de su cintura, levantándola y empapándola en el proceso. Su gritó fue juguetón mientras pateaba sus piernas y trataba de escapar de su alcance. Cuando Edward la soltó, movía su cabeza sobre ella, el agua de su cabello dándole una pequeña ducha y haciéndola chillar de nuevo.

Bella volteo y saltó, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, habiendo aceptado el hecho de que ahora estaba mojada. Se sonrieron el uno al otro llenos de júbilo, cada uno elevado por estar en el lugar donde se habían conocido.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron en el centro, ambos inclinándose, alientos cálidos y piel fría. El beso cambio rápidamente de juguetón a ardiente, sus lenguas entrelazándose y sus manos vagando. Bella agarró el cabello de Edward, su mente perdida mientras su cuerpo hablaba el lenguaje en que ambos eran fluentes. Se besaron hasta que ninguno de ellos podía respirar y luego Edward bajo a Bella, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo antes de que la soltara y empezara a jalar su ropa. La energía alrededor de ellos zumbaba, una frecuencia que crecía mientras se cuerpos se sintonizaban juntos.

Bella mordió su labio mientras empujaba la camiseta mojada por arriba del cuerpo de Edward, pequeñas gotas de agua bajaban y se inclinó y lamio una que ya estaba en camino hacia sus abdominales, Edward levanto sus brazos, pero con la camiseta tan mojada, y la diferencia de altura, Bella necesitó algo de ayuda para quitarle le pesada tela.

Edward dejó caer sus manos y agarró la parte inferior de la camiseta y termino de quitársela. La dejó caer a un lado de ellos, y antes de que tocara el suelo, estaba quitando la de Bella también. Las manos de Edward todavía estaban frías por el agua y Bella sintió su piel reaccionar, creando cientos de pequeñas protuberancias. Cuando Edward deslizó sus manos dentro de su sostén, ella en realidad chilló por la sensación.

Los pantalones húmedos fueron un poco más difíciles de quitar. Bella tuvo que arrodillarse y tirar de la tela ceñida sobre las caderas delgadas de Edward. Pero el esfuerzo valió la pena, y Bella sonrió mientras observaba la recompensa frente a ella. Pronto Bella estaba desnuda también, dejando al par desnudo y unido por las rodillas. Era la sensación de que tenía dificultades acostumbrarse, estar tan completa.

Cuando Edward se sentó en sus rodillas, Bella se movió hacia adelante para sentarse en horcadas sobre ellas. Su mano lo encontró y los sostuvo firmemente mientras se empalaba en él rápidamente.

Pecho a pecho, cara a cara, se movieron en unidad. El aliento entre ellos compartido, cada uno dando y tomando. Aquí eran iguales, Bella no tenía que explicar, Edward sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Meciéndose, lentamente al principio y luego más apresurada, una espalda arqueada le indicó a Edward del clímax inminente de Bella y sus manos se movieron a sus caderas, sujetando con fuerza con sus largos dedos y tirando de ella hacia él con fuerza. Un grito. Un gruñido. Y luego éxtasis para ambos.

Una vez que el hormigueo había disminuido y los cuerpos enfriado, los dos se volvieron a vestir, ambos en ropa seca, y luego terminaron de establecer la tienda. Bella cocinó una cena simple en la fogata y miró como Edward seguía observando el bosque. Después de su juego improvisado, era demasiado tarde para salir con la esperanza de encontrar a los lobos esa noche.

Bella limpió el desorden de la cena mientras que Edward de pie miraba fijamente los árboles. Lucia…esperanzando, Bella pensó. Con el viento levantándose y el aire frio de la noche estableciéndose, Bella tomó la mano de Edward y lo convenció de ir a la tienda.

Con Edward en su espalda y Bella envuelta en su pecho, los dos cayeron rápidamente dormidos.

El sueño no duro mucho. Cerca de una hora después Bella despertó, sintiendo frio. El cálido cuerpo ya no estaba debajo de ella mientras se inclinaba sobre el colchón, parecía que él no estaba en la cama, en absoluto.

—¿Edward? Bella llamó, sentándose pero aun sintiéndose aturdida por el sueño.

Sin respuesta, Bella se preocupó. Esperaba que Edward estuviera haciendo sus necesidades, pero el nudo en su estómago le dijo que probablemente no era el caso. Bella agarró su bolso de gimnasio y lo abrió, sacando su sudadera con capucha y su linterna. Salió de la tienda y empezó a alumbrar la luz en los árboles.

—¿Edward?— llamó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez. No se movió, no respiró, pero aún si no había rastro de sonido.

Se quedó ahí, observando los árboles lentamente y mecánicamente mientras escuchaba por algún ruido, y luego lo oyó. Un largo, aullido solitario seguido por varios gemidos de los otros lobos. Bella supo en un instante que Edward había escuchado a su familia, así que se abrió paso hacia los lobos.

Le tomó un tiempo para llegar muy lejos, los lobos no eran muy continuos en su lamento y así que tendría que detenerse por minutos a la vez para obtener una indicación de adonde se dirigían. Tampoco tenía una idea de cuanta delantera Edward tenía sobre ella. No estaba segura de sí estaba preocupada por el o decepcionada que no iba a ser testigo de su reunión. La forma en que reaccionara al verlos otra vez estaba segura de que le daría una idea de si el realmente estaba donde quería estar, con ella.

El bosque se sentía familiar para ella pero realmente no recordaba a donde ir. Mantuvo su ojo en donde en el agua estaba en relación a ella, solo en casa de que necesitara encontrar su camino de regreso al campamento. Cuando sintió que se acercaba, apagó su linterna, no queriendo asustar a los lobos. La luna era solo una pequeña porción y Bella tuvo dificultades en ver unos cuantos pies (1) frente a ella, así que no fue hasta que casi tropezó con él que encontró a Edward. Seguramente la había oído pero su enfoque estaba más allá de los árboles. Se inclinó contra un gran tronco, mirando alrededor hacia algo. Bella se detuvo detrás de él y colocó su mano en su espalda. Solo entonces se volvió y le dio la cara.

—¿Qué pasa si los lobos no extrañan a Edward?— él pregunto, claramente nervioso. Bella no tenía respuesta, así que en cambio frotó su espalda para reconfortar.

Sintiéndose envalentado al tener a Bella ahí, Edward dio un paso fuera del árbol. Bella se quedó dónde estaba, observando mientras entraba el pequeño claro por la cueva. No había ruido de la cueva mientras Edward se acercaba. Cuando estaba a diez pies de distancia, se dejó caer en sus manos, arrastrándose un poco menos fluido de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

El lobo rojizo fue el primero en salir de la cueva. Se detuvo como desconcertado de ver a Edward, y luego se sentó. Ambos participaron en un enfrentamiento de miradas. Bella miró los ojos de Jake, incapaz de ver los de Edward, con su espalda a ella. Había anticipado una bienvenida muy diferente y era completamente ignorante de cómo manejar esto.

Bella cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, la tensión y la anticipación, junto con el aire fresco de la noche la hacían querer orinar. Justo cuando pensó que no podía soportarlo más, Jake se levantó y caminó hacia Edward. El movimiento fue silencioso, cada pata parecía levantarse lentamente y flotar en el aire antes de caer en el suelo. Cuando llegó a Edward, bajó la cabeza y reunió la mejilla de Edward con su hocico.

La cara gigante y peluda de Jake se encontró con la cara afeitada de Edward, su cuello casi envuelto alrededor del de Edward y su cabeza descansando contra su cabello cobrizo. Cuando la acción terminó, Edward volvió su cabeza hacia Bella pero su atención fue de corta duración ya que Sam salió de la cueva. El gruñido fue instantáneo y Jake inmediatamente dio un paso atrás.

El recibimiento fue ciertamente diferente al que Edward acababa de recibir. Era claro que Sam no quería al hombre ahí. Bella no podía entender el cambio, y por la mirada en el rostro de Edward, él estaba más confundido que ella. Sam dio un par de paso hacia adelante, mostrando sus dientes y el pelaje gris-negro en su cuello erizado. Edward, todavía en sus pies y manos, empezó a moverse hacia atrás, manteniendo un ojo en el lobo enojado. Su rostro desprovisto de emociones humanas, solo estaba preocupado por la supervivencia. Sam no continuo examinando detenidamente, y solo gruño más fuerte cuando Jake hizo un movimiento hacia Edward. El lobo rojizo miro a Edward y luego a su alfa, metiendo su cola entre las patas antes de reunirse con Sam.

Edward retrocedió cerca de cinco pies, cuando Bella vio lo que había causado el cambio. Fuera de la cueva corrieron seis pequeños lobos. Los cachorros detuvieron a Edward en seco cuando corrieron juguetonamente hacia el hombre, pero cuando Sam gruño y se colocó en medio de los cachorros y Edward, él retrocedió de nuevo.

Bella habría pensado que los pequeños caninos eran lindos si no hubieran puesto en peligro al amor de su vida.

Siguiendo a los cachorros estaba Leah, Bella no la vio venir ya que estaba muy ocupada con los cachorros pero cuando trotó para recuperar su camada, parecía un poco sorprendida de ver a Edward. Se detuvo y vio a su anterior miembro de manada y luego a Sam. Él gruñó, y sus orejas se echaron hacia atrás y su rabo lo metió entra las patas. Volvió a mirar a Edward, sus ojos en el por unos seguros antes de que levantara a un lobo gris por el cuello y hacer su camino de regreso a la cueva con los otros en fila.

Edward hizo el ademan de acercarse de Nuevo pero Sam tiro una mordida, y Edward retrocedió hasta que estaba al borde de los árboles. Jake dejo a Sam solo, no viendo amenaza en Edward, pero Sam mantuvo firme hasta que Edward estaba fuera de vista.

Bella se quedó dónde estaba hasta que Edward se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella. No tenía palabras de consuelo para él cuando se puso de pie y tomó su mano. Los dos caminaron en silencio de regreso al campamento. Bella no tenía idea de si Edward sabia el camino pero iba a seguirlo. Podía llevarlo a donde quisiera.

Él acababa de pasar por el equivalente de ser repudiado. Ya fuera por el nacimiento de los cachorros o el largo tiempo trascurrido, no había forma de saberlo. Pero los porque no importaban. Edward ya no era bienvenido en su antigua vida. No importaba el hecho de que Edward había hecho la elección, Bella todavía sentía como si fuera su vida. Ahora estaba atrapado en su mundo. Ya no había hogar para el aquí y Bella sintió la perdida también.

Bella hizo su mejor intento en dejar que Edward procesara el resto del día. Sabía que él estaría frustrado por la barrera del lenguaje si lo presionaba por más información de la que era capaz de darle. Así que en cambio cocinó para él y sostuvo su mano. El apoyo la cabeza en su regazo mientras ella masajeaba su cuero cabelludo. Para cuando la noche llego, ambos estaban exhaustos por la emoción y se quedaron rápidamente dormidos.

Temprano en la mañana, Bella despertó envuelta en el abrazo de Edward. Estaba despierto y mirándola, sus ojos ilegibles.

—¿Estas bien?— Bella preguntó.

—Yo no pertenezco con los lobos. Pertenezco con Bella.

La sonrisa de Bella nunca alcanzó la hora. Porque aunque sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, no significaba que no dolieran.

—Siempre serás bienvenido conmigo— Bella dijo con seriedad(2) .

Se recostaron tranquilamente en los brazos del otro hasta que oyeron un ruido fuera de la tienda. Era suficiente para desconcertar a Bella. Ya no tenían aliados en el bosque. Edward se sentó y abrió la tienda. Bella quería gritarle que no lo hiciera, pero sabía era tonto. Estaban en una tienda, si algo realmente quería entrar, lo haría.

Bella lo vio tan pronto como la puerta aleteo hacia el interior. Una pequeña criatura sangrienta estaba en la entrada de la tienda. Inclinándose para poder ver fuera, Bella puso su brazo alrededor de Edward mientras veían a Jake sentado en la entrada del bosque. Sostuvo sus miradas por unos instantes antes de voltear y dirigirse de vuelta al bosque.

Era probablemente la última vez que verían a los lobos, y los ojos de Bella se desbordaron cuando Edward levantó su mano y susurro, —Adiós.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1_: Pies unidad de distancia. 30 cm = 1 pie.

_2:_ Seriedad, sinceridad, fervor, anheló.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Si estan leyendo, han comentado, han puesto esta historia en favoritos y/o en alertas, este gracias y este besote (muack) es para ti._

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

—¿Qué es eso?

—Velocímetro, mide que tan rápido vamos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Esas son las luces direccionales, le indican a los otros coches en qué dirección vamos a girar.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Edward, ¿no crees que es suficiente por ahora?— Bella suspiró, agotada por sus preguntas.

Habían estado en el camino durante poco más que una hora, y Edward le había estado haciendo preguntas todo el camino. Era como si supiera que tenía que encajar en el mundo civilizado y estaba aprendiendo apresuradamente para un examen desconocido. Bella tenía mucha paciencia pero aun su naturaleza calmada estaba colmándose con sus excesivas preguntas. Paso su mano por su cabello, empujándolo atrás de su rostro.

—¿Qué es eso?— repitió, un poco frustrado por su negativa a responder.

—Es el interruptor de las luces— Bella respondió, cansado.

Observó la carretera pero por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Edward moverse. Había esperado que el viaje en coche seria el lugar donde se abriera y le dijera lo que estaba sintiendo. En cambio estaba jugando a nombrar las partes del coche.

Resultó que el silencio era peor que las preguntas. Bella se encontró mirando hacia él cada dos minutos, buscando algo, una pista de cómo se sentía, pero cada vez se encontraba con su perfil, y el mirando fijamente por la ventana.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, se orilló y desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad, volteando a ver a Edward.

—Edward— dijo en voz baja, pero se encontró con el silencio, así que repitió otra vez, —Edward.

Su cabeza se volvió lentamente y sus ojos verdes se encontraron los suyos, pero no trasmitían emoción. Él, sin embargo, lucia cansado, y eso hizo que el corazón de Bella doliera.

—Siento lo de los lobos. Siento que las cosas hayan cambiado— Bella empezó.

—¿Qué es cambiado? — preguntó Edward.

—Es moverse de una cosa a la otra. Tu vida, del bosque a nuestra casa, eso es cambio.

—Me gusta casa con Bella— Edward replico con seriedad (1).

Extendiendo y colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, suspiró. — Sé que lo haces. Pero está bien que estés triste, también.

—¿Por qué los lobos ya no quieren a Edward más?

Bella pensó en los pequeños cachorros y como el tiempo pudo haber sido llenado desde que Edward se fue. Podía hacer muchas conjeturas pero la verdad es que no sabía.

—No lo sé.

Edward respiró hondo y salió tembloroso mientras exhalaba. Sus ojos se transformaron y se llenaron de lágrimas. —Toque…Bella, toque— suplicó.

Se acercó y le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad a Edward antes de subir sobre la consola central y en su regazo. Se inclinó contra el tablero de mandos y acunó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Bella podía sentir sus lágrimas humedecer su camiseta mientras temblaba ligeramente contra ella. Sus manos se movieron por su cabello y la parte superior de su espalda, tratando de darle consuelo.

Era casi de noche cuando se metió de nuevo en el asiento del conductor y se dirigió a casa. No tenía idea de si Edward se había sentido mejor después de su llanto pero se quedó rápidamente dormido una vez que estuvieron de regreso en la autopista.

Cuando ella se detuvo en el camino de grava, apagó del coche y sacudió a Edward para despertarlo. Agarraron sus bolsas y se dirigieron a la cabaña, ambos exhaustos por el día.

Yaciendo desnudos en la cama, se tocaron por consuelo y necesidad, y cuando se quedaron dormidos esa noche, todavía estaban conectados.

Cuatro y media llegó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Bella gimió y sacudió su reloj despertados mientras sonaba implacablemente para ella. Edward estaba arrastrándose bajo su almohada, tratando de escapar el ruido cuando ella finalmente golpeo el botón correcto. Lanzando las mantas hacia atrás, encontró su camino a la ducha en piloto automático. Cuando se secó y se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, estaba sorprendida de ver a Edward levantado haciendo café.

Bella miró como puso el filtro, como le había visto hacer a ella, pero cuando levantó la lata para comenzar a verter, lo detuvo.

—No, solo tres de estas— dijo, mostrándole como usar la cuchara pequeña. —Uno, dos, tres.

Edward asintió, y ella entregó la olla y le mostro la línea para llenar el agua, también. Él sonrió agradecido por no asumir la tarea completa, y rápidamente regresó con la olla llena.

Una vez que empezó el café. Edward se dirigió por su cuenta a la ducha. Se había bañado solo unas cuantas veces pero por lo general se duchaba con Bella. Ella estaba agradecida por su tiempo a solas en la mañana, sin embargo. Todavía había mucho que procesar emocionalmente y necesitaba despertar antes de saber como ayudarlo.

Edward se fue con Emmett cuando Bella fue a recoger los huevos y todavía no habían regresado cuando llevó el botín a la casa de los McCarty. Rosalie tarareaba alegremente mientras preparaba el desayuno de Emmett.

—¿Cómo fueron tus días libres?— preguntó, batiendo lejos en el sartén.

—No tan buenos como esperaba. Fuimos a ver a los lobos…los lobos de Edward.

Rosalie dio la vuelta con una mirada curiosa en su rostro. —¿Y qué fue lo malo en eso? ¿Quiso quedarse?

—No— Bella dijo, sintiéndose mal por estar aliviada ante ese pensamiento. —Los lobos lo rechazaron. Todos menos uno, realmente.

—Ya veo— dijo Rosalie mientras arreglaba la comida y la colocaba en el calentador antes de sentarse junto a Bella. — ¿Y cómo se siente Edward al respecto?

—Bueno, estaba molesto. Pero realmente no sé si sabe que pensar. Dice que es feliz conmigo, que soy donde quiere estar, pero siento que lo saque de toda la familia que conocía.

Rosalie colocó una mano en la rodilla de Bella, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Las cosas saldrán bien. No puede tener las dos vidas, y dijiste que escogió esta. Así que la única cosa que podemos hacer es ayudarlo a ser feliz con su elección.

Emmett hizo un poco de investigación mientras estaban fuera, y hablo a la oficina de seguridad social y a la policía. Los registros del nacimiento de Edward así como su certificado de defunción están en el expediente, y con algunas huellas digitales y exámenes de sangre, seriamos capaces de obtenerle a Edward un número de seguridad social y alguna identificación.

—¡Es fantástico! —exclamó Bella.

— Sin embargo, tomara algo de tiempo hacerse. Pero hay una cosa más. La policía quería hablar con Edward. — Bella pudo sentir como se tensaba. Recordaba las mentiras que había dado para lograr que Edward saliera y se preguntó si pagaría por ellas. —No es nada malo, la cosa es, hay un detective que trabajo en su caso. Dijo que le gustaría verlo por sí mismo.

Bella parecía vacilante. —¿Crees que vaya a involucrar a los medios?

—Es difícil de decir, pero lo dudo. No creo que los medios y la policía trabajen juntos. Creo que usualmente es lo opuesto. Sin embargo, no lo sé con certeza. Podrías preguntarle, dejo su tarjeta.

—¿Espere? ¿Estuvo aquí? Bella preguntó.

—Bueno cuando Emmett le hizo la llamada a la policía, habló con alguien más, luego este detective apareció después ese día y pidió ver a Edward. Le dijimos que estaban fuera, pero no estoy segura de que nos creyó. Pidió que lo llamaras.

Rosalie se levantó y revolvió unos papeles en el mostrador hasta sacar una tarjeta. Se la extendió a Bella justo cuando la puerta se abría, entrando Emmett y Edward. Bella metió la tarjeta en su bolsillo y se levantó para encontrarse con los hombres.

—Muchas gracias— le dijo a Emmett cuando entraba. —Realmente aprecio que hiciera esas llamadas.

Emmett sonrió cálidamente. —De nada, Es solo el primer paso. Te ayudare en lo que pueda. Pero ahora es hora de comer. — Caminó y agarró su plato del calentador e hizo malabares entre sus dos manos hasta que puso el plato caliente en la mesa.

Edward vio la interacción con curiosidad. Realmente no sabía de qué estaban hablando pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con él.

Más tarde ese día Bella estaba trabajando en el jardín, llenando su canasta con las yerbas que Rosalie le había pedido, cuando escucho un gritó y el ruido de un motor. Levantó la vista y vio la camioneta de Emmett atravesando rápidamente la entrada y a través de la cerca de pastura, asustando a las vacas y haciendo que corrieran al otro lado.

Bella entró en pánico, preguntándose si Emmett había tenido un ataque cardiaco mientras conducía. Dejó caer su canasta y empezó a correr hacia la camioneta que ahora se estaba deteniendo. Salto sobre los postes caídos y justo cuando se estaba acercando, la puerta del lado del pasajero se abrió de golpe y salió un Emmett riendo.

Le echo un vistazo a Bella y gritó. —A tu chico aquí le gusta la velocidad.

Bella dejó de ver a Emmett y luego de regreso a la camioneta. La puerta del conductor se abrió y afuera saltó Edward, sus ojos muy abiertos pero su sonrisa era aún más amplia.

—Me gusta conducir— dijo con entusiasmo hacia Bella.

—De ninguna manera, diablillo. Casi mataste a las vacas— respondió en un bufido.

—Calma, Bella— dijo Emmett, todavía divertido. —Lo hizo bastante bien, hasta que encontró su amor por el acelerador. Pero la próxima vez nos mantendremos lejos de la nueva cerca. — Se volvió hacia Edward. —Anda muchacho, tenemos que hacer algunas reparaciones.

Bella miró con incredulidad como Emmett dejo al accidente pasar. Salto en la camioneta. Edward en el asiento del pasajero, y retrocedió el vehículo fuera de la pastura. El corazón de Bella todavía estaba latiendo para cuando regreso al jardín. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Emmett le estaba dando que ella nunca sería capaz de darle. – un modelo a seguir masculino.

Esa noche Bella se sentó con sus pies en la mesita de centro. Su cuerpo adolorido por el largo día y Edward estaba junto a ella trabajando en su trazado de letras. El aire en la cabaña se había enfriado y se sentía bien contra su piel ligeramente rosada. El sol había sido caliente y se había olvidado de reaplicar bloqueador solar después del almuerzo.

Se movió en el sofá y sintió algo que se le clavaba en su pierna a través de su bolsillo. Metió la mano y saco la tarjeta que Rosalie le había dado antes. El nombre en la tarjeta era Billy Black y Bella se preguntó si iba a ser útil o un obstáculo para ella y Edward.

Bella miró a Edward y sonrió a la expresión concentrada en su rostro, su lengua asomándose mientras formaba la curva de la S. Calculando que ahora era tan buen momento como el siguiente, se levantó y agarró el teléfono, dirigiéndose al dormitorio para hacer la llamada.

Ya eran más de las sietes así que Bella no había esperado más que el buzón de voz. De hecho, esperaba jugar a la roña (2) telefónica varias veces y que le oficial renunciara por la inconveniencia. Desafortunadamente, la llamada fue contestada.

—Oficial Black— habló una voz cálida pero oficial.

Bella hizo una mueca pero respondió con una voz neutral. —Hola oficial Black. Esta es Bella Swan, me dejo su tarjeta para que lo llamara.

Hubo silencio por un momento, pero un tono de emoción llegó rápidamente en respuesta. —¿Encontró al chico Cullen?

—Bueno, en realidad ya no es un niño. — dijo Bella, ruborizándose.

—Oh, claro que no. Recuerdo el día…bueno, el día que se perdió. Fue una gran tragedia. La señora Cullen. — su voz se volvió tranquila. —bueno hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero el oso se la hizo buena. Nunca vi a un hombre tan roto como al señor Cullen después de ese día. Buscando al muchacho…a Edward, pero nunca lo encontramos. ¿Dónde lo encontraron? ¿Alguien lo reclamó? ¿Termino en un hogar de crianza o algo?

—Um, no exactamente—Bella respondió torpemente. —Estaba viviendo en el bosque.

—¿Quiere decir una cabaña?

—No— dijo simplemente.

—Bueno, ¿qué quiere decir?— su voz había vuelto un sonido más oficial.

—Quiero decir que vivía en el bosque. — Cerró los ojos mientras terminaba. —Con una manada de lobos.

Un suspiro salió de la línea. —Señorita Swan, ¿espera que crea que fue criado por una manada de lobos? ¿Qué un niño de tres años pueda sobrevivir hasta la adultez sin ninguna interacción humana? ¿Es este un tipo de engaño, señorita Swan?

—En absoluto, señor. Realmente no queremos ninguna atención sobre esto tampoco. Solo estamos tratando de conseguirle a Edward alguna identificación y cosas para que pueda funcionar en la sociedad. Apreciaría si pudieras mantener esto para usted. Edward ya ha pasado por tanto…

—¿Señorita Swan?

—Si

—Si lo que estás diciendo es cierto…bueno, es un tipo de historia fantástica. ¿Puedo venir y conocerlo?

Bella se enfocó en las palabras de la historia y estaba preocupada por la privacidad de Edward. Hizo un ruido vacilante.

—Lo prometo, solo yo

—Supongo que le haría daño. — respondió.

Bella encontró a Edward todavía trabajando en sus letras cuando salió del dormitorio después de la llamada telefónica. Esperaba haber hecho la elección correcta permitiéndole al oficial programar una reunión con Edward. Realmente parecía afectado por el caso de Edward, pero su reticencia en crecerle a Bella la ponía ansiosa sobre si el seria problemático. Independientemente de si le creía a no, Bella tendría pruebas de quien era Edward lo suficientemente pronto.

Le había pedido a Emmett que siguiera adelante y programara las citas para que a Edward se le sacara sangre y se le tomaran sus huellas digitales. Se preocupaba por este proceso, pero con la comprensión de Edward, se sentía confiada que podría explicarlo para que no estuviera inquieto.

Edward puso su libro en la mesa y le sonrió a Bella. Agarro su libro de tarjetas de vocabulario y se las entregó a ella.

—¿Enseña? — preguntó.

Bella paso la siguiente hora hojeando el alfabeto cuando Edward identificaba la imagen en cada tarjeta. Estaba aprendiendo tan rápido y Bella se preguntó por cuanto tiempo sería capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

~HS~

Bella estaba cuidando de las vacas cuando escucho los coches llegar. No había pensado sobre ello hasta que el ruido empezó. Saco su cabeza del granero a tiempo para ver cuatro fotógrafos corriendo por el lado de la casa.

Bella corrió detrás de ellas, esperando llegar con ellos antes de que llegaran a Edward.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1:_ Seriamente, sinceramente, fervientemente.

_2:_ Juego de persecución, se le dice la traes (o roña o lo que sea según el país).

_La cosa sangrienta afuera de la tienda de campaña es un pobre animalito muerto, algo asi como un regalo de despedida, y Jake esta bien, no esta herido...aunque talvez estrañe a su amigo el lampiño._


	25. Chapter 25

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Si estas leyendo esto, gracias._

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Cuando Bella doblo la esquina, estaba sin aliento. Los fotógrafos estaban llamando el nombre de Edward pero Emmett se puso enfrente de él.

—Creo muchachos que están allanando— les dijo al grupo de reporteros.

—Edward, ¿dónde has estado? — gritó uno, mientras otro llamaba, ¿fuiste atacado por el oso?

Emmett dio un paso hacia adelante y ahí hubo un tranquilo ruido sordo entre los cuatro. Aunque mayor, todavía era un hombre muy grande y su presencia se estaba haciendo conocida.

—Si a los muchachos les gustaría dejar una tarjeta, estaremos en contacto si tenemos algo que decir. Pero por ahora, van a salir de mi propiedad.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros y se preguntaron sus probabilidades. Bella miraba, asustada por Edward pero no queriendo hacer su presencia conocida aun.

—Oh, querida— exclamó Rosalie, sobresaltando a Bella mientras salía por el otro lado de la casa. —No me di cuenta que teníamos compañía. — Su voz era dulce como el azúcar, pero en su mano cargaba una escopeta. Levantó una ceja y puso la culata de la pistola en el suelo, mirando nada divertida a los hombres frente a ella.

—No queremos problemas, señora.

—Entonces mejor circulen, caballeros— respondió, levantando la pistola y amartillándola.

Los cuatro hombres se retiraron rápidamente pasando a Bella hacia sus coches. Ella miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando volvía a mirar a la dulce mujer a la que había aprendido a apreciar en miedo. Después de que ellos se retiraran, Bella volvió su atención de regreso a Rosalie quien lucía algo engreída.

—¡No puedo creer que hiciste eso!— dijo, riendo entre dientes. —Gracias

Edward salió detrás de Emmett, su rostro confundido y posiblemente un poco asustado. Bella se movió hacia él, sus brazos rodeando su cintura, y lo jaló para un abrazo.

Rosalie pudo haber sido un poco aterradora con una pistola, pero eso no evito que los reporteros fueran o llamaran, así que para cuando Billy Black apareció unos días después, Bella estaba viendo rojo.

Ella abrió la puerta y entrecerró los ojos. Él estaba en uniforme, y si bien Bella había establecido la cita, no había esperado que realmente apareciera después de que había alertado a la prensa. Bella sabía que debía estar en sus cincuentas pero parecía de unos treinta y tantos a lo sumo. Su piel obscura y su largo cabello trenzado le decía que era Nativo Americano. No era poco atractivo pero sus ojos se veían erosionados, opacos donde debería haber una chispa. En su mano sostenía una vieja libreta, nada lujosa, y se veía bien utilizada. Había papeles saltando a los lados y los bordes de estos estaban enrollados y rotos.

El oficial de policía estaba parado en su porche y Bella en la puerta con sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Cómo pudo? — acusó. —Hemos estado retando a los reporteros desde que hable con usted. ¿Por qué le harías eso a él?

—Le aseguro, señorita Swan, no llame a la prensa. — Se movió en sus pies. Su voz era seria y tranquila, podía ver su oportunidad cerrándose y Bella quería creerle.

—Bueno entonces, ¿quién?— inquirió, y luego pensó en las llamadas que Emmett había hecho. Había hablado con otros oficiales de policía y agencias, cualquiera de ellos pudo haberle dicho a los medios. El oficial Black se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta, no sabiendo que la comprensión ya había llegado.

—Si no quiere que lo vea, lo entiendo, pero tal vez ¿podría responderme algunas preguntas?

Bella podía no ser la mejor juez de carácter pero había algo sobre el hombre que la hacía confiar en él. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, ya estaban siendo acosados, así que lo invito a entrar. Además, Edward todavía estaba fuera con Emmett, así que pensó que podría probar las aguas sin el ahí.

Billy Black parecía incomodo en su casa, y Bella no estaba lista para hacerlo sentir cómodo tan pronto. Quería creer que no había sido el que había llamado a los medios pero no iba a mostrar todas sus cartas aun.

Bella indico la silla. —Tome asiento.

—Gracias— respondió el oficial Black cuando tomó el lugar ofrecido. Colocó el cuaderno en su regazo y parecía inseguro de como comenzar. —Este caso…en todos mis veinticinco años en la fuerza, nunca había visto algo como esto. — Enderezo su espalda y se inclinó hacia enfrente cuando agarró un papel de su libro y lo puso en la mesa. —¿Puede mostrarme donde lo encontraron?

Bella miró al papel y se dio cuenta que era un mapa, estaba lleno de marcas de bolígrafo y equis. Estaba dividido en secciones pero todas proveían de un pequeño punto justo en medio de la página. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

—¿Esto es…?— Tocó el punto rojo que era el centro del caos.

Cuando levantó la vista a Billy, él asintió, una tristeza cubriendo sus ojos. —Sí, ahí es donde el sucedió el ataque. Los círculos que los rodean muestran donde buscamos. Obviamente no fuimos lo suficientemente lejos, nadie esperaba que un niño tan joven…

—Estoy segura de que hizo lo mejor que pudo— Bella respondió, sintiendo la necesidad de consolar al hombre a pesar de sí misma.

Bella estudió el mapa, encontró el campamento y luego siguió su camino hacia donde estaba la cueva. El mapa no iba lo suficientemente lejos para llegar donde los lobos estaban viviendo pero ella no había encontrado a Edward ahí, lo había encontrado en algún lugar en el medio. O él la había encontrado.

—Aquí— dijo, señalando un punto en el mapa. —No puedo estar exactamente segura, porque estaba perdida cuando lo vi primero, pero tendría que ser alrededor de esta área.

Hubo silencio, y luego Bella noto que tan cerca estaba su dedo de donde dejaron de buscar. Torpemente sacó su dedo del mapa. No había nada que decir. Bella había hecho suficiente investigación en los últimos meses que sabía que los lobos no migraban. Si hubieran ido unas cuantas millas más, Edward habría sido encontrado. Bella fue golpeada con algo de culpa, por que inmediatamente pensó, "_¿Dónde me pondría eso?"_

—Así que cuando lo encontró, ¿dijo que estaba viviendo con una manada de lobos?—Billy cuestiono, su tono profesional sin embargo mantenía un poco más de algo que le decía a Bella que estaba más involucrado en la respuesta que lo que cualquier policía estaría.

Bella asintió, la pregunta trayéndola a la primera vez que había visto a Edward. Sus ojos feroces mirándola fijamente, habían pensado que estaba loco, y ahora lo colocaba entre los genios. Siempre había sabido que había una pequeña línea que separaba a ambos.

—Había cuatro de ellos, y Edward. Lo trataban como uno de los suyos.

—¿Sabe él como termino con ellos? ¿Ellos repelieron al oso? ¿Qué pasó?— Las preguntas salieron disparadas.

—No hay manera de saber con certeza. Edward no se acuerda, y si lo hace, no sabría cómo comunicarlo adecuadamente. Lo dudo sin embargo, tiene pesadillas de los ataques pero aun así no parece saber cómo procesarlas en recuerdos verdaderos.

El oficial Black parecía un poco decepcionado pero asintió con la cabeza como si esa fuera la respuesta que estaba esperando. Levantó su libreta otra vez y hojeó unas cuantas páginas.

—Desearía que Carlisle pudiera estar aquí para ver esto. — Sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Lo conoció bien?— preguntó Bella, muy interesada en lo que el oficial tenía que decir.

—Nos mantuvimos en contacto por un tiempo después del caso. Realizo algunas de sus propias búsquedas, por supuesto, pero nunca se acercó a Edward más que nosotros. Cuando finalmente se rindió en la búsqueda de su hijo, se enterró en su trabajo. El hombre era un excelente doctor pero algo murió en él ese día. Lo perdió algo…— Bella estaba tan absorta en su discurso que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba llorando hasta que él sorbió por la nariz. —Era un buen hombre, y sé que hubiera sido tan feliz de saber que Edward todavía está vivo y bien. Y creo que le habrías gustado.

Bella se ruborizó. —Ni siquiera me conoce.

—No, pero veo como lo protege. Lo enojada que estaba cuando pensó que pude haberle dicho a la prensa. Y cuando me invitó a entrar de todas manera y me dejo tener mi decir. Fue muy justo de su parte, y justo era una de las cosas de las que Carlisle siempre hablaba. Él diría, "la vida no es justa, pero eso no significa que no podamos serlo."

El sonido de Emmett y Edward acercándose fue difícil de pasar por alto. El vozarrón de Emmett y las fuertes pisadas hicieron que tanto Billy y Bella miraran a la puerta. Billy se puso de pie.

—Si quiere que me vaya…

Empezó, pero Bella interrumpió. —No, está bien, quédese.

Billy asintió su agradecimiento y Bella se movió hacia la puerta. Emmett bramó su adiós justo cuando Edward entraba en la casa. Sonrió cuando vio a Bella. Habían estado disfrutando extrañar al otro. Edward había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Emmett en el día, que tenían sus propias cosas ahora. Se podían extrañar el uno al otro y hablar sobre su día ahora. Estaba fortaleciendo su vínculo.

—Edward— dijo Bella mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos y plantaba besos sobre su rostro, algo que disfrutaba hacer cuando regresaba a casa.

Edward se echó hacia atrás, notando que el tono de Bella no era el juguetón que usaba cuando estaba "protestando" sus avances. Sus ojos finalmente analizaron la habitación y aterrizaron sobre Billy. Se sobresaltó, no era común para él no notar sus alrededores, era más de la naturaleza de su crianza que se estaba escapando.

—Hola, Edward— dijo Billy con cautela. Mantuvo sus manos en sus costados, no estaba seguro de como el otro hombre actuaria.

Edward miró al hombre y luego a Bella. —Este es oficial Black— Bella empezó. —Él conoció a tu padre.

Una emoción se apoderó de Edward y corrió hacia el hombre, agarrando su brazo y jalándolo hasta el sofá.

—Tú enseñar Edward— dijo.

Sin estar seguro al principio, Billy tomo las palabras de Edward y una gran sonrisa llego a su rostro. —Sí, hijo. Voy a enseñar.

~HS~

Bella tiro las mantas sobre su cabeza. Las voces de la otra habitación todavía estaban parloteando, y por el aspecto del reloj, ya era pasada la una de la mañana. Había estado a punto de levantarse varias veces para poner un fin a la conversación, pero entonces escucharía a Edward hacer otra pregunta sobre su padre en un tono que lo hacía amarlo aún más, y se recostaba de nuevo.

No recordaba quedarse dormida pero vagamente recordaba la sensación de la cama hundirse cuando Edward se metió poco después de las cuatro am. Su brazo se lanzó sobre ella, y perdieron la conciencia de nuevo. La alarma molestaba a Bella en los mejores de sus días, pero con menos de tres horas de sueño era el más estúpido y condenado invento en el mundo. Golpeó la mano en el botón de apagado y se levando, bostezando con una boca muy abierta. Podía sentir la tensión en sus dientes que siempre estaba ahí después un mal sueño, e incluso sin un espejo, sabía que su cabello parecía un nido de ratas.

Edward apenas se movió cuando ella se duchaba y vestía, y cuando vio a Emmett caminando con pisadas fuertes cuando ella salía de la casa, lo detuvo.

—Hoy probablemente no es un buen día. Edward tuvo una larga noche y creo que necesita dormir un poco.

—¿Tuvo algo que ver con el carro de policía en la entrada?

—Si— Bella respondió. —El oficial Black trabajo en el caso de Edward. Conoció a su papá. Pasaron toda la noche hablando.

Emmett dejo salir un resoplido de aire. —Está bien, entonces. Pero dile que duerma bien esta noche, la madera no se cortara sola.

Bella sonrió e hizo su camino hacia el gallinero, estaba cansada y desaliñada pero no podía evitar sentir como si la vida era justo como estaba destinada a ser.

* * *

_Cada vez mas cerca del gran final_


	26. Capitulo 26 Epilogo

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Gracias a todos por el interés mostrado. Se les quiere mucho :)_

* * *

**Epílogo**

3 años después

Bella estudió la pintura en su caballete, las formas de las nubes no estaban muy bien. Levantó la mirada al cielo, disponiendo su mente a ver justo como eran diferentes a las que había pincelado en su lienzo.

—Se ve perfecto— las palabras de suave terciopelo, rodaron en su oído. Realmente era una pena que este hombre había pasado la mayoría de su vida sin hablar por que Bella no podía pensar en nada mejor que el sonido de su voz.

—No está bien— dijo, escondiendo su deseo bajo petulancia.

—Ven, siéntate— dijo, atrayéndola hacia él y poniendo a los dos en la mecedora de gran tamaño.

Bella todavía no podía creer lo bueno que era Edward en la carpintería. Emmett le había estado enseñando algunos trucos, y en muy poco tiempo, estaba haciendo muebles, y se estaban vendiendo como pan caliente. Bella estaba desconfiada al principio, pero no habían tenido un camión de noticias en su lugar por más de un año, así que abrieron la tienda y esperaron lo mejor. Edward había hecho siete piezas para la inauguración y se vendieron en una hora. Había estado ocupado con órdenes desde entonces.

Los medios parecían haber molestado a Bella más que a Edward. Después de la primera visita de Billy, la prensa se había presentado un par de veces más. Querían fotos y entrevistas, y cuando no consiguieron ninguna corrieron historias con la mínima verdad. No paso mucho hasta que la emoción se consumiera poco a poco y la nueva historia sensacionalista tomara el control. Aunque después de cerca de dos años en la granja, consiguieron una llamada de Primetime (1). Edward puso un poco de pensamiento en ello, preguntándose si tenía alguna familia que le quedara, y si podría encontrarla al aparecer. Al final decidió que si algunos familiares perdidos hace mucho tiempo no importaba, tenía lo que quería con Bella y los McCarty, e irónicamente, Billy Black.

Billy se había convertido en un buen amigo de la pareja. Habiendo conocido a Carlisle, fue capaz de localizar algunos recuerdos que habían quedado con amigos y compañeros de trabajo. También había puesto un anuncio y recibió unas cuantas reliquias familiares que habían sido vendidas en una venta de inmuebles. Un gran baúl con el nombre Cullen y un gran emblema en él era la posesión favorita de Edward. Era lo que lo había impulsado a aprender carpintería. La cresta Cullen ahora estaba grabada en cada pieza de mobiliario que hacía.

La media fue casi un juego de niños justo a los servicios sociales. Bella nunca había tenido tanto apoyo en su vida y estaría eternamente agradecida a Rosalie y Emmett. Nunca olvidaría el primer día que se presentaron en su puerta. Una mujer de aspecto severo, con pequeños rasgos afilados y pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, se presentó como Jane Vulturi. Se había enterado del caso y necesitaba asegurarse de que Edward no fuera una amenaza para la sociedad. Bella había rehusado el consejo de Jane de llevar a Edward a una clínica y hacer que lo observaran. Después de eso, Jane se volvió desagradable. Pero al final, Emmett y Rosalie le explicaron que Edward era un hombre adulto, y un miembro contribuyente en la sociedad además de un gran trabajador en la granja. Para entonces Edward ya tenía su número de seguridad social y estaba pagando impuestos. Al final no hubo nada que pudiera hacer.

Bella terminó contratando un tutor para que fuera y le enseñara a Edward. Con sus quehaceres diarios y demás, encontró que estaba fuera de su alcance. La señora Cope era una maestra de primaria retirada de sesenta años que había sido despedida para hacerles espacio a los maestros más jóvenes. Era excepcional, y Bella pensó que era la pérdida del sistema escolar y la ganancia de Edward. Ella tenía las herramientas para enseñarle a Edward, y con lo que rápido que aprendía de Bella, parecía aprender el doble de rápido de un maestro real. Incluso sabía cómo usar una computadora, aunque no era demasiado aficionado a la cosa.

Edward se meció con Bella en su regazo, su brazo deslizándose alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Estás seguro que no soy demasiado pesada para ti?— Bella preguntó, sintiéndose un poco cohibida.

—No seas tonta, ¡soy hombre grande fuerte!— se burló Edward, y luego tiró de Bella fuertemente contra su pecho. —Me gusta mecer a mi familia. — Edward pasó su mano sobre bulto hinchado de su pecho.

—Sabes, solo porque fuiste criado por lobos, no significa que necesitabas poner una camada ahí— Bella resopló, pero sus ojos mirándolo le mostraban que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Solo hay dos. Lobos tienes a veces cinco o más… ¿bebes? No, cachorros— corrigió. —Así que dos no es tan malo.

Bella le sonrió a Edward, sus ojos brillaban con amor. —No, dos no está nada mal. Vamos. —dijo, dándole palmaditas en la rodilla y levantándose. —Emmett y Rosalie nos quieren allá en una hora.

—Eso es un montón de tiempo— respondió Edward, confundido.

—No si quieres ir adentro y tener un tiempo de toque— Bella respondió tímidamente.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaros y fue rápido en agarrar a Bella, cargándola hasta el dormitorio. Edward desabrochó su delantal de pintura como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo y Bella sintió sus rodillas temblar cuando se deslizó y golpeó el suelo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo justo como lo hacía desde el principio.

Cuando Edward la besaba, era con amor y cuidado, pero cuando Edward le hacia el amor siempre era lleno de pasión y deseó. Los dos lados encajaban perfectamente.

Bella se recostó en la cama cuando Edward se quitaba su propia ropa. Y mientras usaba ropa a diario ahora, Bella no pudo evitar más que declarar un día desnudo de vez en cuando. Edward se recostó junto a Bella, sus manos subiendo por su pecho, jugando con sus pezones mientras se endurecían. Él no tenía arraigadas sobre como las mujeres deben lucir, así que cuando miro a su cuerpo ahora, tan lleno con sus hijos, todavía tenía la misma asombró y deseo que siempre tuvo.

Edward tentaba y frotaba a Bella hasta que estuvo desenfrenada con necesidad, sus piernas frotándose justas y su pecho elevándose con su aliento. Y entonces el salvaje regresó. Volteo a Bella, siendo más cuidadoso que lo usual, pero aun así poniéndola donde la quería rápidamente. Bella sostuvo la cabecera y arqueó la espalda tanto como pudo con los gemelos pesándole al frente.

Agarrando sus caderas, Edward embistió. Bella gritó, la sensación de él y ella de así siempre la abrumada. Ella empujó hacia atrás mientras él se movía en ella, contrayéndose alrededor de él cuando estuvo completamente adentro. Gimieron y jadearon mientras trabajaban juntos en traer el uno al otro al placer. Bella se vino primero, su cuerpo sensible por el embarazo. El espalmo salvaje alrededor de él mandó a Edward al borde también y los dos se sostuvieron con fuerza, Bella a la cabecera, Edward a sus caderas.

—Uh— Bella dijo mientras se movían de vuelta a una posición sentada, en su costado. —Estoy toda sudada. Debería bañarme.

Edward, cuya resistencia y fuerza significaban que rara vez sudaba, solo le sonrió a Bella y la beso. —Ve a prepararte. Rosalie es aterradora cuando llegamos tarde.

Bella rio. —Sí, lo es.

Mientras Bella se lavaba en la ducha, Edward fue al cajón de su cómoda. Metió la mano y busco bajo sus pantalones, sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Rosalie y Emmett le habían enseñado muchas cosas, pero la cosa de la que estaba más agradecido fue el decirle sobre el matrimonio y lo que significaba. Cuando le explicaron cómo era un símbolo para mantener a una pareja junta por siempre, que juran ser una familia…bueno, apenas podía esperar para pedírselo a Bella esta noche.

Vistiéndose, colocó la caja en su bolsillo justo cuando Bella regresaba del baño. Deslizó su mano en la de ella y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para darle un beso.

—Te amo— Bella dijo en voz baja.

—Te amo, también

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1_: Programa de televisión donde dan noticias y dura más o menos una hora. Dan entrevistas. Una de las anfitrionas es (o era, no se) la periodista Diane Sawyer.

Es el epilogo pero no es el final, dije 29 capítulos, y voy a publicar 29 capítulos.


	27. Capitulo 27 Edward Outake capitulo 1

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**EPOV- Outtake Capitulo 1**

El lobo gris lo empujó fuera del camino y él le regreso el empujón. Habían estado jugando pero su empujón claramente decía que ya había terminado. Ella siempre quería jugar más que él parecía que su resistencia era diferente, su _todo_ era diferente. En realidad no lo había notado cuando era más joven; pero ahora era más y más claro.

Mirando alrededor, noto que habían deambulado más lejos de lo que lo normalmente lo hacían y ahí es cuando la vio. Ella era hermosa y era como él. La miro mientras salpicaba y jugaba con su compañero en el agua y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

La forma en que su piel brillaba en el sol era impresionante y él solo quería estar lo suficientemente cerca para tocar. El lobo gris resoplo contra su cabello, empujándolo y guiándolo de regreso. Sus movimientos estaban llenos de pánico y el no pudo dejar de percibir ese miedo. No sabía porque al lobo gris no le gustaban los otros como el, pero sabía lo suficiente para confiar en su juicio. Aun así no pudo evitar dar le un último vistazo a la chica.

A medida que su manada comía luego en la noche se sentó en la noche pensando en la chica. Él solo quería verla una vez más. Deambulo por el bosque, no era algo poco común que el hiciera, pero una vez que estuvo fuera de vista, camina hacia el lugar donde la había visto horas atrás. Pero no tuvo que ir muy lejos. Escucho su voz, y sonaba asustada.

Corrió hacia ella, sintiendo un instinto protector apoderarse de él. Se detuvo justo cuando ella entro en el claro junto enfrente de él, y antes de que pudiera pensar se abalanzo, llevándola hasta el suelo para poder ponerse levantarse sobre ella, y protegerla.

Si hubiera sabido un lenguaje la palabra _mía _hubiera sido dicha.

~HS~

_Quisiera agradecer a todos los que han comentado en esta historia, solo quedan dos outtakes para ser publicados, los cuales ya han sido traducidos, así que a menos que me atropelle un tren o algo, van a ser publicados muy pronto._

_También quiero decir, que hay una entrevista que le realizaron a Savageward cuyo link es este: www. theluvnv punto com /2012/ 04/ deviant -guest-inquisition-savageward punto html#more __sin espacios (y cambiando la palabra punto por un punto), por si la quieren leer. En esta entrevista Edward menciona lo que pensó cuando conoció a Alice, sobre el nacimiento de los bebes (no es un spoiler, ya que en el capítulo anterior se mencionó que esperaba gemelos), su primera vez con Bella, culpa a readingmama por el asesinato de la planta y entrevistadora le pregunta si un banner erótico (donde el sale como au-natural), es a escala (y la reacción de Edward) por cierto el banner aparece en la página, uno solo tiene que hacerle clic (si le hacen clic, háganlo en privado. Ya que incluye un desnudo frontal masculino). Lo que uno encuentra por casualidad...yo solo estaba buscando el otro banner de este fic (uno donde el parecía un hippy...lleno de barba...y encontre la entrevista y un desnudo)._

_O + facil, vayan a google y ahi escriban savageward interview y le dan clic al primer link que vean._


	28. Capitulo 28 Tomafutura: La propuesta

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original** _Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Nos acercamos peligrosamente al final. Se les quiere mucho. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido este fic, y se han tomado la molestia de comentar, cada comentario, bueno y malo es apreciado. Gracias a todos los que han puesto este fic en alertas y en favoritos. _

* * *

**La propuesta**

Acababa de tener tiempo de toque, y aun así no había nada relajado sobre él. Mientras Emmett y Rosalie le habían explicado a Edward justo lo que significaba, todavía no estaba seguro de que lo tenía todo completamente claro. Había mucho que saber sobre ser un humano. Parecía que había cambiado su mayor preocupación por la supervivencia por una gran cantidad de problemas pequeños que parecían mucho más grandes.

Bella diría que sí. Estaba cargando a sus crías y se amaban el uno al otro. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Y sin embargo, nunca habían hablado de matrimonio antes. Ella ni siquiera sabía que él sabía lo que era, y ahí era donde su miedo yacía. Si no le había enseñado sobre ello, significaba que no lo quería.

Rosalie había tratado de calmar sus temores, pero al final había agregado a ellos, diciéndole a Edward que tenía que ser perfecto, las mujeres recuerdan ese momento por el resto de sus vidas. Emmett la había regañado cuando había visto la apariencia petrificada (1) en el rostro de Edward, pero era demasiado tarde. Las palabras habían pegado, y cuando Edward tomó la mano de su amor y la llevó hacia la casa de los McCarty, el anillo en su bolsillo se sentía como si pesara 100 libras.

Edward peleó sus instintos siempre que estaba nervioso. Estaba tratando de actuar como debería, pero la verdad es que estaba teniendo problemas incluso para caminar erguido en ese momento. Cuando pensaba en Bella en su cueva por primera vez cuando trataba de salir arrastrándose, se preguntó por qué las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles otra vez. Por supuesto ahora sería mucho mejor porque sabía sobre quitarle los pantalones primero.

Los McCarty sabían de los planes de Edward y los estaban esperando con amplias sonrisas en el porche mientras la pareja caminaba hacia arriba. Bueno, Rosalie tenía una amplia sonrisa, y Emmett estaba tratando de persuadirla a que regresara a la casa. Se detuvo cuando vio a Bella y Edward, poniendo una sonrisa pícara tambien.

—¿Porque ustedes dos se ven como el gato que se comió al canario?— Bella preguntó mientras los miraba con suspicacia.

—Pamplinas— respondió Rosalie. —No hemos comido nada todavía, pero estamos hambrientos, así que entren. — La mujer empujó a Bella y Edward al interior. Le guiñó un ojo a Edward, pero él no entendió la implicación, así que solo le devolvió el guiño. Por suerte, Bella se perdió eso.

Todos ellos se quedaron de pie en la sala de estar, y Rosalie miró a Bella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Edward sintió a Bella moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás bajo su escrutinio, y miró a Emmett para tener ayuda antes de guiar a su muy embarazada prometida al sofá para sentarse.

—Rose, dale a estos dos un momento— Emmett dijo con dientes apretados.

Le disparo a su esposo una mirada que decía, _mejor no me hagas perder esto, _antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a la cocina. Emmett la siguió, sacudiendo su cabeza y riendo entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa con esos dos esta noche?— Bella rio.

Edward metió su mano en su bolsillo, buscando la caja del anillo, asegurándose de que todavía estuviera ahí. Había planeado en pregunta en frente de los McCarty. Le habían mostrado tanto amor y apoyo y quería que fueran parte de ello. Ahora que estaba aquí, sin embargo, no quería la audiencia en caso de que el resultado no era el que esperaba.

—Creo ellos feliz que te haga pregunta. — Las palabras eran temblorosas y rotas, su estructura en la oración que se había vuelto tan buena estaba mal ahora. Eso llamó la atención de Bella.

—¿Qué pregunta?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Edward tomó aliento, y las palabras de Rosalie regresaron a él.

_Ella lo recordara por siempre._

_Tiene que ser perfecto._

_Baja en una rodilla, y se romántico. _

Él no sabía exactamente que era romántico. Cuando Rosalie trató de explicarlo, el concepto se perdió. Las flores estaban en todas partes, no entendía por que recogerlas era deseable o por que sostener la puerta era algo especial. ¿No deberían siempre sostener la puerta para que otros pasaran? Era una cosa confusa.

—Quiero perfecto para ti. Llevas a mis bebes. Me amas. Te amo. Somos como una manada y las manadas permanecen juntas. Por siempre. — Edward sacó la caja de sus pantalones y luego se bajó del sofá. Sentado en ambas rodillas, sacó la caja de terciopelo para Bella. —Bella ¿cásate conmigo?

Bella miró de la caja, a Edward, y luego de regresó a la caja. La impresión duro un momento, y luego las lágrimas comenzaron. Edward entró en pánico.

—Lo hice mal— sacó la caja, y la abrió, poniendo su mano con ella en la rodilla de ella. —Arruine la propuesta. — Sus cejas se unieron y sus ojos se abrieron, redondos y tristes.

—No— dijo Bella, hacienda que Edward luciera aún más triste. Bella rápidamente se corrigió. —No, tú no arruinaste la propuesta. Fue perfecta. Y sí, me casare contigo, Edward. — Bella sorbió (2) mientras agarró su mano, halándolo hacia ella. Quería caer en sus rodillas y sofocarlo con besos pero sabía que si se bajaba, podría no levantarse otra vez. Solo había mucho arriba y abajo que una persona embarazada podía tomar en un día, y ya había tenido su parte más temprano en la cama.

Edward se le unió en el sofá y se inclinó, besándola profundamente. Brazos envueltos alrededor del otro y sostuvieron al otro cerca mientras acribillaban al otro con pequeños besos.

—Bueno, creo que las felicitaciones están en orden— La voz de Emmett retumbo a través de la habitación, haciendo que la pareja saltara.

Bella miró por encima y sonrió, luego entrecerró sus ojos a Rosalie y Emmett que estaban de pie muy tranquilos junto a la puerta.

—¿Sabían esto?

—Bueno, salvaje o no, a veces un hombre necesita un empujón en la dirección correcta— Rosalie replicó.

—¿Lo hice bien?— Edward preguntó, mirando a Rosalie.

—Era una rodilla, no dos, pero viendo a tu futura novia, diría que fue perfecto.

Edward miró a Bella, y ella le sonrió. —Perfecto— repitió y lo beso de nuevo.

~HS~

Bella estaba en un estado de conmoción, nunca en sus sueños más salvajes se hubiera imaginado a Edward pidiéndole matrimonio. Ella sabía que él quería quedarse con ella por siempre - y ella con él - y pensó que era suficiente. Ahora quería más. Casarse con Edward lo haría completo. Su historia de amor podría no ser para todos, pero era perfecta para ellos, y compartir sus votos con Edward seria otro maravilloso paso en el viaje.

Compartir el momento con Rosalie y Emmett fue perfecto. Por supuesto había extrañado tener a su papá ahí, Charlie hubiera amado a Edward. Siempre le decía a Bella. "Encuentra a un hombre que te necesite justo tanto como tú lo necesites a él. "

Ella lo hizo.

Entraron en su casa, mano a mano, Bella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sentándose en el sofá, Bella metió sus pies bajo ella y se reclinó contra un lado de Edward, el brazo de él colgaba alrededor de su hombro.

—¿Decimos votos ahora? — preguntó

Bella miró a Edward, y la seria (3) expresión en su rostro le dijo que quería decir ahora.

—¿Qué te dijeron Rose y Emmett sobre casarse?

—Te pregunto. Dices sí. Decimos los votos y nos quedamos juntos y estamos casados. — Edward recitó orgullosamente.

Bella rio entre dientes y se convirtió en un bostezo. —Por qué no vamos a la cama, y te lo explicare en la mañana.

—¿No votos ahora?— Edward preguntó confundido.

—No, Edward. Pero pronto, muy pronto.

~HS~

La primera persona a la que Bella le dijo, además de Rosalie y Emmett, fue su padre. Había ido sola, mientras Edward hacia los quehaceres de ella en la granja. Se estaba volviendo muy redonda para ver a las gallinas correr en el gallinero.

—Hola papá— dijo, sonriendo tristemente. —Desearía que pudieras estar aquí. Edward me pidió que me casara con él.— Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

—Lo sé, lo sé— continuó, y tocó su vientre. —Nos debimos haber casado antes de que esto pasara. Pero las cosas son un poco diferentes con nosotros de lo que son con las parejas normales. Ya puedo darme cuenta que va a ser un gran padre. Ya es muy atento y protector con nosotros. Me recuerda un poco a ti en esa manera.

—Te amo, papi— Beso sus dedos, y luego tocó la lápida, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

~HS~

Decirle a Charlie había sido mucho más fácil que decirle a Renee. Bello lo aplazó durante tres días, pero sabía que si esperaba más tiempo sería un gran problema. No era que ella y su madre se cayeran mal, es solo que eran tan diferentes la una a la otra, y Renee no podía ver porque alguien no querría ser como ella. La madre de Bella no se adhería a nada, no sus trabajos, no sus pasatiempos, y no su matrimonio. Cuando ella apoyaba, era la mujer que más apoyaba en el mundo, el problema era que eso no duraba mucho tampoco.

Bella sabía que esto podía ir de dos formas. Ahí estaría la madre emocionada, o ahí estaría una mujer despechada con amargura por la unión. Renee había tomado bien cuando se enteró que iba a ser abuela. Había querido ir y quedarse con Bella durante todo el embarazo. Cuando Bella se negó, respondió. —Nena, no tienes que hacerlo sola. Se necesita una aldea para criar un niño. —

—No estoy sola. Tengo a Edward— Bella había respondido.

—Oh, ¡todavía estas con el padre! Que mil novecientos cincuenta de ti. .

Bella había estado completamente insegura de si eso estaba debía ser un insulto o un cumplido.

El teléfono sonó seis veces antes de que Renee contestara. No creía en el correo de voz, y Bella estaba segura de que era porque nunca llegaba al teléfono antes que él contestara.

—¿Bueno?

—Hola, mama.

—¡Bella! Justamente estaba pensando en ti. Estaba en un seminario de energía rehabilitada y el instructor dijo que estaba hablando con su hija y pensé, ¡es una señal! Necesito hablar con mi bebita…— Renee siguió hablando, y Bella busco un silencio para entrar. Hablar con su mamá era como saltar en una escalera mecánica ocupada, a veces tenías que esperar por el momento adecuado y luego saltar dentro.

—Mamá— Bella gritó cuando Renee finalmente se tomó un respiro. —Tengo noticias.

—Oh, ¿ya tuviste a mis nietecitos? Tú sabes mi herborista me dio un gran limpiador para después del embarazo que ayudaran a que todas esas libras extras se caigan. Tendré que conseguirlo para ti.

—Es genial, mama, pero todavía me falta por otro mes y medio. Estoy llamando porque me voy a casar.

Silencio.

—¿Con quién?— pregunto después de un momento.

—Con Edward, mamá.

— ¿Todavía estas con él? Es genial cariño. ¿Así que finalmente conoceré a este chico?

Y esto era de lo que Bella estaba preocupada. No le había dicho a Renee sobre Edward. Su madre nunca vio las noticias o se mantenía al tanto con los eventos actuales así que Bella no estaba realmente preocupada sobre escuchándolo en otra fuente. Y aunque Edward había dado paso agigantados, todavía hablaba en oraciones sencillas y omitía una palabra de vez en cuanto. Bella no quería explicarle a su madre el pasado de Edward. No confiaba lo que su madre haría con el conocimiento.

No era que pensaba que su mamá iba a vender la historia, la historia ya había salido, no quería que Renee tratara a Edward como algo menos que el maravilloso hombre que era. Renee bien se extasiaba con Edward o lo trataba como la mascota de la familia. Bella no estaba segura de que resultado preferiría.

—Sí, creo que lo harás— Bella respondió a regañadientes.

Renee hizo un ruido agudo de felicidad, y luego comenzó a charlar. —Voy a tener que conseguir un nuevo vestido, llámame y mantenme al día sobre todos los planes. Conozco un gran lugar que hace un pastel de bodas vegano. Te mandare el nombre…

Bella tarareó cortésmente y espero el momento en que pudiera colgar.

Cuando finalmente colocó su teléfono en la estación de cargado, sintió los brazos de Edward envolver su cintura y jalarla hasta su pecho. Ella inclinó la cabeza hasta atrás y trató de limpiarla de la conversación que acababa de tener con su madre.

Oficialmente le habían dicho a todos, no que había un monto gente a quien decirle. Billy había tenido lágrimas en sus ojos, y les dijo lo feliz que Carlisle hubiera estado, lo que hizo a Bella llorar, y culpar a las hormonas del embarazo. Él dijo que su encuentro en el bosque había sido el destino.

Y entonces la golpeó.

—Edward— dijo girando en sus brazos, — se dónde quiero que nos casemos.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1: _Aquí me arriesgue, ya que look en este contexto puede tener dos significados, apariencia y mirada.

_2: _Está llorando, así que ya se imaginaran…

_3_: Serio, sincero, anhelante.


	29. Capitulo 29 papisalvajela boda

**Título**: Hermoso Salvaje.

**Traducido del original**_Beautiful Savage_. https: s/6867084/1/Beautiful-Savage

**Autor**: Readingmama/Vampiremama

**Renuncia:** Yo no soy dueña de la saga de Crepúsculo ni de ninguno de sus personajes. En lo que respecta a este fanfiction, yo solo lo traduzco. Ninguna violación de los derechos de autor ha sido planeada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

_Este es el último capítulo de este fic. Si están leyendo esto, gracias. Si han comentado, este fic, si han agregado este fic a sus favoritos y o puesto en alertas, muchas gracias. Mi intención original cuando empece a traducir este fic fue compartirlo con otros, y me alegra que haya habido otros lectores interesados en la misma historia que me emociono lo suficiente para querer traducirla. Por ultimo si tienen alguna duda que piensan que podría responderlas no duden en contactarme, si mi computadora me deja de dar problemas (se rompió el cargador de mi laptop y todavía no llega el nuevo...a si que este capitulo esta siendo publicado desde una computadora de escritorio viejisima -tiene 12 años conmigo...- ) les respondere de inmediato, de lo contrario me tardare un poco...a menos que secuestre la tablet de mi madre..._

* * *

**Toma futura #2**

**Papi Salvaje/La boda**

Edward escuchó el llanto antes que Bella, siempre lo hacía. Se dio la vuelta y salió del cálido capullo de cobijas que tenía con su esposa, y salió al frio aire nocturno. Las gemelas habían estado en su propio cuarto por tres noches y Edward ya extrañaba tenerlas cerca. No había entendido cuando Bella trató de explicarle que no dormirían todos en la misma cama. En algún lugar en el interior, sabía que él y Bella no podían tener relaciones sexuales con las bebes en la cama, pero su naturaleza le había enseñado que la familia se mantenía junta. Se sentía inquieto, no siendo capaz de amontonarse con su familia y proveer el mismo tipo de enlace que le habían dado en su juventud.

Se preguntó si es lo que su padre solía hacer con él. ¿Su padre se había levantado en medio de la noche para calmarlo en otra habitación, dándole a su madre la oportunidad de descansar un poco más? La pérdida nunca había sido tan real para él como lo había sido desde que sus hijas nacieron. Bella había sido genial, explicándole todo por lo que estaban pasando, pero eso dejaba a Edward sintiéndose un paso atrás. Estas fueron las cosas que el debería saber, y no lo hacía.

Todo en la habitación de los bebes había sido hecho por Edward, las cunas estaban llenas de bordes redondeados, pulidos hasta que eran casi tan suaves como la piel de las niñas. En la cabecera de cada cuna estaba la cresta de los Cullen, y bajo cada una estaban los nombres de sus hijas. Bella le bromeaba diciéndole que escribía mejor con sus herramientas que lo que hacía con lápiz.

Él bebe dejo de llorar en el momento en que el rostro de Edward apareció arriba de su cuna. La levantó, y no por la piel del cuello. Le habían advertido con su vida en riesgo que nunca lo intentara. Ella le había dado una muñeca para practicar antes de las gemelas nacieran, y la había levantado así, causando una muy larga discusión que lo dejó completamente regañado.

Por supuesto tan pronto vio a sus hijas, supo que no había manera en que pudiera levantarlos por el cuello, ni siquiera tenían mucho y sus cabezas eran demasiado inestables. No era la primera vez que veía un bebe, había otros en público, pero era la primera vez que veía uno tan joven.

Recogió a Esme y ella se arrulló en sus brazos, acurrucándose en su abrazo. La meció suavemente, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás de pie a pie. Su pequeña, y redonda boca se abrió y bostezo y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Caminó con ella a la otra cuna, asomándose a ver a su otra hija. Las dos eran idénticas. Sus rasgos para la mayoría de la gente serian intercambiables, pero al crecer con los lobos, Edward había aprendido que incluso dos seres que se veían idénticos se comportaban diferente. Así que mientras Bella a veces tenia pequeños ataques de pánico sobre confundir a las bebes, Edward sabía quién era quien sin un problema.

Esme nunca dormía toda la noche, se despertaba una o dos veces. Tenía un temperamento y su cara se ponía toda roja y lucia enojada cuando no le daban lo que quería enseguida.

Acunándola en un brazo, Edward metió el otro y paso sus dedos por la mejilla de Carlie. Bella había llegado con el nombre, combinando los nombres de los padres de ambos. Y con dos orgullosos abuelos ángeles velando por la bebe, eso era exactamente lo que era. Carlie rara vez lloraba, en cambio usaba pequeños ruidos de gruñidos cuando quería algo. Jugaba constantemente, pateando sus pequeños pies en el aire y tratando de agarrarlos con sus manos.

Las dos tenían personalidades tan diferentes que incluso sin muchas expresiones faciales aun, Edward fue rápido en distinguir quien era cual

Colocó a la ahora dormida Esme en su cuna y se dirigió de regreso a la cama. Las mantas eran cálidas y reconfortantes. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormir.

~~HS~~

Bella contuvo un gran aliento, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras trataba de subir el zipper de su vestido. No le gustaba pensar que era vanidosa, pero las gemelas habían cambiado su cuerpo, y cuando no pudo entrar en algunas de sus ropas, aunque técnicamente estaba usando la misma talla, quiso llorar. Suspiró mientras se rendía y agregaba el atuendo a la fila.

El guardarropa entero había sido probado, y mientras un montón de cosas le quedaban otra vez, ciertas cosas, las cuales le habían quedado "apenas bien" ya no funcionaban en su nueva figura.

—Estúpidas caderas— se quejó mientras se dirigió al armario. Sus dedos pasaron por la bolsa de ropa, preocupada por el vestido dentro. Un profundo suspiro se le escapó. —Es ahora o nunca. —

Sacando la bolsa, la puso en la cama, y cuidadosamente la abrió. El vestido era simple pero cortado en los muslos, y Bella no tenía idea de si iba a quedarle. Su cuerpo pre-embarazo le hubiera quedado sin ningún problema, y simplemente había asumido que sería capaz de casarse en el vestido del que se enamoró.

Solamente tenía que haber escogido el corte sirena.

Cada pie fue cuidadosamente colocado a través de la parte superior, y Bella subió el vestido, hasta que se detuvo en sus muslos.

—No, no, no— gritó mientras tiraba de él en vano.

El vestido cayó al suelo y Bella lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose sin esperanza. Podía conseguir un nuevo vestido, no tendría ningún problema vendiendo este, pero era el que ella quería. Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama, llorando la pérdida de su posible vestido de novia.

~~HS~~

—¿Por qué no dices tus votos conmigo?— Edward preguntó con seriedad (1).

Habían pasado casi nueve meses desde que Bella había tenido a sus crías y no podía entender por qué no habían tenido su boda.

—Lo haremos— prometió. —No hay prisa.

Edward suspiró. Él le había restado importancia al tema antes, y todavía ignoraba como expresar su opinión. Sabía lo suficiente para saber la importancia del matrimonio y lo quería. Incluso le pregunto a Rosalie que hacer. Cuando le dijo, había pensado que parecía deshonesto ya que sabía que Bella si quería casarse con él, usaba su anillo y ya había dicho que sí, pero estaba desesperado por intentar algo en este punto.

—¿Tú ya no quieres casarte conmigo?— Inclinó sus cejas hacia arriba, justo como Rosalie le había indicado y su labio inferior sobresalía siempre tan sutil.

Cuando Bella lo miró, olvidó que su cuerpo no era lo que solía ser, se olvidó que una boda significaba que su madre viniera y conociera a Edward, todo lo que sabía es que estaba lastimando al hombre que amaba y ya no lo haría más.

—Ven aquí— suspiró. —Vamos a escoger una fecha.

Mientras era abrazada con fuerza, Bella se perdió la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

~~HS~~

Renee había sido una tarea que mantener lejos, especialmente después de que nacieron los bebes, pero Bella seguía diciéndole que esperara hasta después de la boda, iba a ser pronto. No había sentido en hacer dos viajes. Por supuesto después de diez meses, la madre de Bella estaba inquieta y se estaba volviendo muy insistente sobre ir.

—Voy a ir— Renee dijo en el teléfono en vez de contestar con el usual "bueno".

—Escogimos una fecha—Bella respondió con la esperanza de deshacerse de su madre por un poco más.

—Buen Dios, hija. ¡Por fin! ¿Cuándo puedo venir y conocer a mis nietecitas?

Bella había esperado que el corto plazo para la boda fuera a disuadir a algunas de las personas que no quería que fueran. Había amigos de la familia y conocidos a los que se sentía obligada a invitar, pero entre el aviso de un mes y la inusual ubicación, la mayoría de ellos había declinado.

Después de la llamada telefónica con su madre, Renee había insistido que vendría y pasaría dos semanas antes de la boda con Bella y Edward, ayudando con las niñas y sin duda estorbando. Bella se había asegurado de que Edward supiera que absolutamente no iban a haber días desnudos mientras su madre visitaba. Fue firme sobre ello aun cuando él puso los ojos grandes y tristes.

Pero la llegada de Renee significaba que Bella necesitaba tener todo listo para la boda en solo un par de semanas. No había forma de que quisiera la "ayuda" de su madre de todas maneras. Quien sabía en lo que su madre estaba ahora, podría terminar casada en un Sari rojo, lo cual era perfectamente bonito pero no el vestido que quería usar para una boda en el bosque.

Edward no pudo evitar notar la energía nerviosa de Bella después de que habían escogido una fecha. Se preguntaba si en realidad ella no quería realmente casarse después de todo. No fue hasta que se ofreció a cancelar la boda que se enteró que tenía más que ver con la visita de su madre que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿No le caeré bien?— preguntó con curiosidad. Edward había conocido gente que no le agradara pero había siempre una buena razón, no pensaba que alguien pudiera tener una buena razón para que él no le agradara.

Bella se removió, insegura de cómo responder la complicada pregunta en una manera que Edward la entendiera. Su madre era conocida por avergonzarla y ponerla en posiciones que la hacían querer arrancarse su propio brazo a mordidas para salir de ellas, pero Edward no sabía nada de esta avergonzado y no cargaba ninguna noción preconcebida de cómo se suponía que la gente debía actuar, así que simplemente respondió. —Te va a amar.

~~HS~~

Su madre apenas había tocado antes de que irrumpiera en la casa demandando ver a sus nietecitas. Bella se había preocupado mucho por cómo iba a reaccionar a Edward que casi se sintió decepcionada cuando apenas le dirigió una mirada antes de apresurarse en correr hacías a las niñas.

Renee sostuvo a Esme alto sobre su cabeza mientras levantaba la vista a la bebe y arrullaba. —Eres la cosa más dulce, podría comerte. — Por supuesto Esme refutó con un fuerte gritó a la extraña mujer.

La común expresión hizo que Edward le lanzara una mirada preocupada a Bella, pero ella rápidamente lo tranquilizo con una sacudida de cabeza y una sonrisa. Bella miró a su madre con su hija y se sintió avergonzada por mantenerlas separadas por tanto tiempo. Renee era su único abuelo vivo y ambas niñas deberían tener acceso a toda su familia.

Dos días en la visita de Renee, Bella se sentó con su madre en la terraza mientras Edward jugaba en el césped con las niñas. Bella sorbia su limonada y sonreía cuando Edward, a cuatro patas, acariciaba el vientre de Carlie con la nariz. La niña pequeña y pateaba sus pies mientras Esme trataba de aventarle bloques de juguete a la cabeza de su hermana.

—Él es un hombre muy bien parecido el que encontraste ahí, Bella— Renee comentó.

Bella se volvió hacia su madre con sospecha y respondió, —sí, lo es.

—En realidad nunca me dijiste como se conocieron. Y él ciertamente no dice mucho.

Bella miró a su madre por un momento y suspiró. —Solo di lo que quieres, mamá.

—Parece un buen chico, ¿pero es lento? Parece haber algo raro en él.

Bella pensó de inmediato en lo lejos que Edward había llegado, no hace mucho él había sido incapaz de hablar, manejar o usar un inodoro, y se rio. —No, mamá. Edward definitivamente no es lento. — Miró una vez más a su familia y se dio cuenta que ya no necesitaba la aprobación de la mujer sentada a un lado suyo, así que le dijo a Renee la verdad. Dejo fuera algunos detalles, había ciertas cosas que una madre no necesitaba saber, pero la historia de Edward fue presentada para que su madre la diseccionara.

— ¿Así que te estas casando con un hombre salvaje?— Renee preguntó, incapaz de dejar de ver a Edward mientras jugaba con sus hijas.

—Sip— Bella respondió sucintamente.

Renee finalmente despejo sus ojos de Edward para mirar a su hija. Bella vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Renee y la mirada de aprobación, y luego soltó una risita, ambas riendo entre dientes en poco tiempo. Cuando la risa murió, Renee habló de nuevo, —¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Bella le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. —Eres un poco impredecible cuando se trata de cosas como esta.

—No hay cosas como esta, cariño. De hecho. Estoy bastante segura que esta es la única cosa así, desde siempre. — Renee le hecho otro vistazo a Edward, mirándolo detenidamente de nuevo.— Y después de saber de dónde viene, tendrás que disculparme, pero tendré malos pensamientos sobre tu prometido por un tiempo.

— ¡Madre!— dijo Bella, sorprendida

—Oh, silencio— Renee dijo mientras juguetonamente golpeaba el hombro de Bella. —No estoy lastimando a nadie, y me mantiene joven. ¿Es muy rudo y crudo? ¡Oh, apuesto que le gusta el estilo perrito!

Bella se volvió rojo berenjena y le frunció el ceño a Renee, quien estaba de repente teniendo el mejor momento de su vida.

Renee escogía cada momento que podía para preguntarle a Edward sobre su vida anterior. Lo arrinconaría en la cocina o en el pasillo o realmente en cualquier parte que pudiera. _¿Cómo era vivir con los lobos? ¿Era raro usar ropa ahora? ¿Extrañaba vivir como un animal?_

—¿Sabías sostener tu pene para orinar o solo colgaba por todos lados?— Renee puntualizó su pregunta usando sus manos para sostener la cabeza.

— ¡Mamá! Bella la regaño mientras los tres de ellos se sentaban juntos para almorzar.

—¿Qué?— Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No puedes preguntarle eso—continuó Bella.

—¿Por qué?— Esta vez era Edward preguntando. —Sé la respuesta— Había muchas preguntas que Renee le había hecho que no entendía, se sentía agradecido por una fácil.

—Ves, Bella. Él sabe esta. Deja que el chico conteste.

Bella cubrió su rostro con una mano y sacudió la cabeza, murmurando mientras se levantaba y dejaba el cuarto.

—¿Entonces? — Renee presionó tan pronto Bella salía del cuarto.

—Siempre recuerdo sostenerlo. Creo que era algo que sabía antes de que me perdiera.

—Eh— Renee respondió con gran interés, volviéndose a su sándwich satisfecho. —Apuesto que tienes todo un puñado ahí, también.

Edward sonrió educadamente, otra vez perdido en la conversación.

Aproximadamente una semana después, y mucho para la confusión de Bella, Renee y Edward habían desarrollada una especie de extraña amistad. Renee estaba claramente encantada con la inocencia infantil y su disposición para responder cualquier pregunta que pudiera pensar, bueno…las que podía entender, te todas formas. Bella trató de explicarle a Edward que no necesitaba decir ciertos detalles a otra gente, especialmente su madre, pero él no podía ver por qué su vida sexual sería algo para avergonzarse. Además, era un tema que disfrutaba.

—Edward rodó sobre la cama y rozó su mano sobre el estómago de Bella, empujó su camiseta mientras la besaba.

—Tocar— susurró y acarició su cuello con su nariz y barbilla.

—Oh, no— Bella respondió severamente, empujándolo hacia atrás. —Es suficientemente malo que mi madre ha escuchado sobre todo lo que hemos hecho, no necesita _oírlo, _también.

Edward frunció el ceño, y movió sus dedos alrededor, pasándolo por todos los lugares que por lo general la hacían temblar, pero todo con lo que se encontró fue con una mirada enojada. Retiró su mano como si hubiera sido regañado.

—No va a pasar, Edward— dijo Bella dándose la vuelta, presentándole su espalda a él. Usualmente eso excitaría a Edward aún más, pero aun sin ser capaz de entender todo lo que Bella le había dicho, recibió su mensaje fuerte y claro.

—¿No querer que le diga a tu madre sobre tocar?— preguntó para clarificar.

—No, no quiero.

Edward pensó por un momento, y luego tocó la espalda de Bella. —No decir a tu mamá otra vez.

Bella volteó y le miró la cara otra vez, luciendo escéptica. —No le digas nada.

—Está bien— respondió, y luego su mano se movió lentamente de su cadera. —¿Tocar ahora?

Bella sonrió y asintió.

~~HS~~

Bella no pudo evitar notar el mal humor que su madre había desarrollado un día después.

—¿Qué pasa?— Bella preguntó mientras las dos reunieron los huevos.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que le dijiste a Edward?

Bella mantuvo la cabeza baja. —¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó nerviosamente.

—Bueno le pregunte si le gustaba el café y me dijo que no tenía permitido decirme. Ya ni siquiera habla conmigo. Lo que sea que le dijiste lo tiene corriendo asustado de mí. No fui _tan _mala— Renee se quejó.

Bella se levantó y volteo para enfrentar a su madre con una mirada incrédula en su rosto. —Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?—

—¿Qué?— Renee se quejó defensivamente.

—Le preguntaste si sostiene su polla mientras orina.

—No le importó.

Bella no podía discutir, aunque se mantenía por el hecho de que era inapropiado preguntar. Ella prometió que hablaría con Edward otra vez, si Renee estaba de acuerdo en detenerse con las preguntas sexuales.

Después de haber recibido una lista de cosas que podía o no podía discutir con su futura suegra, Edward volvió a hablar con Renee. Todavía hacia pequeños comentarios que él no entendía pero las preguntas se fueron en su mayoría, remplazadas con pequeñas historias sobre su juventud. Edward no podía entender por qué Bella no parecía más feliz. Supuso que solo estaba nerviosa por la boda.

~~HS~~

Bella se sentó en la cama leyendo, Edward estaba en la ducha y con los planes de boda y ocupándose de su madre, necesitaba un descanso.

—¿Puedo entrar? — Renee preguntómientrastocaba en la puerta parcialmente cerrada. Bella quería decir que no, pero en cambio bajó su libro e invitó a su madre a entrar.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó mientras Renee se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Me agrada.— Renee declaró simplemente.

—A mí también— Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pero soy tu madre, así que hay algunas cosas que necesitan ser dichas— Bella iba a interrumpir pero Renee levantó su mano y continuo. —Déjame terminar. Es un buen chico, pero hay muchas cosas sobre él que podrían causar problemas. Todo es nuevo para él. El mundo es nuevo para él. Es como un niño y puede crecer algún día y querer estirar sus alas. No hay garantía de que vaya a haber un lugar para ti en su vida cuando llegue ese momento. Quiero que te asegures que estés preparada para eso. No quiero verte lastimada porque te precipitaste en algo solo porque compartes hijos con este hombre.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Se esto es todo. Somos para siempre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Amabas a papa?— Bella preguntó.

—Por supuesto que amaba a tu padre pero…

—¿Lo amabas tanto que te dolía estar separada de él, aun por un día?— Bella interrumpió. —¿Te has preguntado qué es lo que estaba haciendo cuando estaba con sus amigos? ¿Cuándo estabas con el pensabas en maneras en que pudieras hacerlo aún más feliz? ¿Aun cuando peleas, pensante: no hay nada mejor que esto, lo que tenemos?

Renee suspiró y acarició el rostro de Bella, sonriendo suavemente. —Tan lista, mi niña, aun enamorada.

~~HS~~

No era el que había elegido originalmente, pero Bella no pudo evitar sentirse como una princesa en su vestido de novia. La falda estaba hecha de muchas capas de gasa ligera, dándole una completa pero etérea imagen. El corpiño estaba ceñido y tenía mangas amplias que envolvían la parte superior de sus brazos. Si hubiera tenido un par de alas, hubiera lucido como un hada del bosque, lo que era perfecto para una novia casándose en el bosque.

Su madre había insistido en rentar una gran carpa para que Bella se arreglara, diciendo que no estaba bien que una novia se vistiera en medio del bosque. Bella realmente no había pensado en ello, pero pronto se dio cuenta que sería incapaz de vestirse para el largo recorrido en coche al bosque, así que estaba feliz que su madre había insistido.

—Voy a buscar mi lugar— Renee dijo, jugando con el cabello de Bella, dejando que los risos cayeran sueltos por la espalda.

Bella volteó y le dio la cara a su madre, dándole un abrazo. —Gracias, mamá.

Edward estaba caminando de un lado a otro. Sabía que había una razón por la que le pedido a Bella que se casara con él. Incluso sabía qué hace no mucho se había ofendido por que ella no escogía una fecha. Ahora sabía lo que ella había sabido.

Las bodas son estresantes.

Rosalie y Bella habían pasado por muchas revistas de bodas y Edward había observado mientras señalaban y escogían cosas para la boda. Había visto a todos los hombres en esmoquin y se preguntaba por qué Bella no lo quería en uno, en cambio optado por pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca –desfajada-. Ahora estaba extremadamente agradecido, porque al menos una parte de él estaría cómodo.

La gente estaba en todos lados. No era que Edward nunca había estado en multitudes, es solo que era la primera vez que la multitud se dirigía a él. Además de esto, estaba preocupado por Bella. ¿Era esta la parte que no quería? Era claro que quería quedarse por siempre con él, pero no podía evitar pensar que la boda podría ser la parte que ella temía, no el "por siempre" después.

—Parece que te vendría bien un descansó. — dijo Billy, expertamente llevando a Edward fuera de la multitud.

El espacio informal le había dado a Edward descanso o espacio para tener sus propios pensamientos. Varios árboles habían sido decorados para crear un pasillo, pero los invitados eran bastante libres para levantarse o mezclarse como quisieran.

Una vez que los dos de ellos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la multitud para no ser molestados, Billy se volvió para regresar.

—¿No te quedaras?—

—No, toma un minuto. Vendré a buscarte cuando estén listos.— Edward sonrió su agradecimiento y Billy asintió, rápidamente volviendo por donde vino.

Una vez solo, Edward estaba a gusto. El bosque siempre lo hacía sentir como en casa, y estaba tentado a caer en sus manos y salir a correr, pero sabía que se suponía que no se debía ensuciar. Rosalie se aseguró de que ese hecho se le grabara en la cabeza.

— Inclinándose contra un árbol, Edward todavía podía escuchar el parloteo de los invitados y deseaba que esta parte pudiera terminar para que él y Bella pudieran seguir con sus vidas.

Un espeso arbusto no lejos de él crujió, era el tipo de sonido que la mayoría de la gente atribuiría al viento, pero los sentidos de Edward eran mucho más agudos que los de la mayoría de la gente. Se agazapó, preparándose para el peligro. Una cabeza peluda salió del arbusto y Edward ladeo su cabeza mientras miró directamente a Leah. Sabía que era prudente mantener la posición y la dejo hacer el primer movimiento.

Saliendo del arbusto, su pata graciosamente toco el suelo, el ritmo lento hasta que su cuerpo completo fue revelado frente a él. Edward se sintió mucho más grande que antes. Siempre había visto a los lobos como sus iguales o incluso más grandes pero ahora veía justo que tan diferentes eran en tamaño. Toda su vida había sido sobre encontrar que los hacia iguales y ahora las diferencias lo deslumbraban. Aun así, Leah había sido parte de su familia por tanto tiempo.

Leah dio otro paso hacia Edward y él lentamente se levantó. Ella debería verlo por lo que era, un hombre. El lobo gris bajo su cabeza cuando Edward se volvió completamente erguido, y ella volteo y se fue corriendo rápidamente.

Edward esperó a sentirse herido por lo que había perdido, pero en cambio su corazón estaba halándolo lejos, de vuelta a donde estaba Bella esperando para convertirse en su esposa.

Los invitados tomaros sus lugares, el ministro de pie junto a Edward al frente. Rosalie de pie con una gemela mientras sonreía con orgullo, esperando que la boda comenzara. Sentada a su lado, una joven mujer tocaba un arpa, llenando el bosque con los sonidos de la marcha nupcial cuando Bella era llevada al altar improvisado del brazo de Emmett McCarty.

Edward nunca había visto a Bella luciendo tan hermosa. No era el vestido que estaba usando o la manera en que su cabello estaba arreglando, era la mirada de puso amor y felicidad en su rostro cuando lo vio de pie esperándola. Aun cuando Esme vio a su madre y empezó a llorar, sosteniendo sus brazos para que Bella la cargara. Edward no pudo apartar sus ojos de Bella.

Le habían dicho que esperar, y cómo reaccionar, pero lo que fue explicado para él fue solo una sombra de lo que estaba pasando. No siendo capaz de tolerar un minuto más sin tocarla, Edward se abrió camino por el pasillo para encontrarse con su futura esposa a medio camino. Cuando vio a Bella sonreír a su acción, acelero, cerrando la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos pasos. Hubo unos cuantos murmullos en la multitud y Bella escuchó a su madre reír, pero Emmett solo se hizo a un lado y permitió que Edward tomara su brazo y la guiara al frente.

El ministro habló de amor y la unión de dos almas. Edward tenía dificultades para seguir mucho de lo que se decía, y esperaba que su falta de entendimiento no significara que realmente no se estaban casando. Pero cuando los votos fueron leídos a él y él los recitó entendió. No había nada que no haría por Bella y sus niñas. Comprometerse a amarlas y proveer por ella en todas las formas en las que fuera capaz era una promesa fácil de hacer.

Por suerte Bella le había advertido que podría llorar, porque mientras sus lágrimascaían, Edward fue capaz de verlas por lo que eran, pequeños símbolos de felicidad. Infló su pecho, sintiéndose orgulloso cuando Bella regreso sus votos, y finalmente, con el sello de un beso, eran uno.

* * *

**Anotaciones:**

_1: _Otra vez la palabra earnest (ly). Seriedad, sinceridad, fervor (imagínenlo con los ojos de un niño chiquito, combinado con el gatito de Shreck.

Me gustaría agradecer a readingmama ( y a todos los que trabajaron con ella), a todos los que comentaron, y me pusieron en favoritos, a todos los que leyeron, a la gente de todos los diccionarios que consulte. The free dictionary es muy bueno para los modismos y expresiones (para ciertas obscenidades use the urban dictionary). es muy buena en la parte de traductor (cuando buscaba una palabra en especificado tanto en ingles como en español) y en la parte de los sinónimos y la real academia española que me dio pautas que ya había olvidado. No por eso, este fic esta libre de errores, estoy segura de que algunos acentos se me habrán escapado, que por accidente borre una palabra, o un simple error de dedo…o una regla ambigua (a la real no le importa, a mi corrector ortográfico si)…que decidí ignorar…


End file.
